Game of Thrones and the Heroes of Old
by ranma71016
Summary: As Ned Stark lies in the black cells in King's Landing, he finds help in young heroes sent to change his and the fate of Westeros. Cross over with Star Wars, Harry Potter, Lord of the Rings, Pirates of the Caribbean, and Chronicles of Narnia. I do NOT own GOT, SW, HP, LOTR, POTC or TCON.
1. Black Cell

'Seven Hells' thought Eddard Stark as he sat in his cell. It wasn't comfortable to sit in a Black Cell in King's Landing accused of Treason against the crown with an injured leg. He would repay Jaime Lannister for that the next chance he could. Him and Littlefinger, and Cersei, and Joffrey, and all of those who were responsible for the death of his household and his imprisonment.

What had happened to him was that he had learn that Joffrey, Tommen, and Myrcella Baratheon, were the bastard children of Queen Cersei and Jaime Lannister, the Queen's brother. Ned Stark did not know at all that the children were not actually Robert Baratheon's when he first arrived at King's Landing, not precisely. He at first was only investigating the death of Jon Arryn, Head of house Arryn and former Hand of the King, a title that made one the second most powerful person in the Seven Kingdoms. When he was first told of Jon Arryn's death, he thought it was a sad thing.

But he never suspected that he was murdered by the Lannisters when Lysa Arryn, sister of his wife Catelyn Stark, sent an encrypted message to Winterfell. So Ned, Jory Cassel, Septa Mordane, his daughters Arya and Sansa, and several of his Household left for King's Landing.

When he arrived, he with the help of Petyr Baelish, aka Littlefinger, started investigating Robert Baratheon's bastard children, for that was what Jon Arryn was investigating before his death. From Gendry the blacksmith to Barra the whore's daughter, Ned didn't understand what seeing Robert's bastards would do to get Jon Arryn killed. It was only after his eldest daughter Sansa told Ned and Arya that Joffrey was more Lannister than Baratheon. When Ned Stark looked into the Baratheon History, he found out that all Baratheon children in the male line all had dark hair, where as all King's, or rather Jaime Lannister's children had golden hair like their parents. Ned confronted Cersei about it and ordered to leave so as when he told Robert, he wouldn't kill her and the children. But she didn't leave, and things just got worst.

Robert was gorged by a boar on a hunting trip and was dying. Ned, not having the heart to tell his dearest friend such heinous news, did not tell Robert about Cersei and Jaime's incestuous affair. As he layed dying, Robert named Ned protector of the realm, giving him authority over all of the seven kingdoms of Westeros until his heir becomes a man. When Robert died, Ned decided to reveal Joffrey's parentage and name Robert's oldest brother Stannis as the true King of Westeros. He, along with his household guards and the Gold cloaks Littlefinger hired to help relieve Joffrey of his throne. When Ned showed the last will of Robert Baratheon to the court, Cersei ripped up the will and Joffrey ordered his men to kill his men and arrest him. He was ready for battle, but the gold cloaks turned on Ned and killed his men as Littlefinger held a dagger near his throat, he would never forget what Petyr told him as his men were being butchered.

"I did warn you not to trust me"

That was probably one of the wisest bit of advice got when he got to King's Landing. After he was brought to his cell in the Black Cells, Lord Varys told Ned that Sansa was in the Queen's care, Arya was no where to be found, all of his household that he brought were killed, and that his oldest son Robb Stark was riding to war to free his father and relieve the Riverlands from the Lannisters destruction with all of the North behind him.

And now here he was, Eddard Stark, Head of House Stark, Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North, accused of treason for attempt at taking the crown, lay in the corner of dank cell.

"Gods help me" said Ned to himself.

If he was getting any help, he didn't know where to expect it. The only people who Ned could consider trustworthy(As far as trustworthy go's) at King's Landing was Lord Varys and Barristan Selmy of the Kingsguard. But Selmy was honor bond to serve Joffrey, no matter how much of little piece of shit he was. And Varys, no one but Varys knew what Varys was thinking.

As Eddard Stark slowing drifted into his sleep, his mind raced through all of the regrets and mistakes in his life. Sansa doomed marriage, Robb taking responsibility at such a young age, Arya disappearance, Bran being a cripple, Rickon being too young to understand it all, Jon Snow at a miserable life at the Wall, Cat's worries over him, his father's and brother's and sister's death during Robert's Rebellion, Theon Greyjoy being a hostage for his father's actions, the possible murdered of Daenerys Targaryen, the state of the realm, even beheading the Night's Watchmen that stated that White Walkers have return.

And so he drifted into his sleep... for one minute.

"Wake up Neddy"

Ned was being shaken by some man outside his cell. When Eddard Stark opened his eyes, he expected to see one of his gaelors or Lord Varys or even some Lannister men in their red cloaks to inform of his beheading.

What he saw was not what he expected.

He was a man than wore silver robes all over his body that covered everywhere, with blue at the end of his sleeves and brown around the frame of his hood, with boots and gloves as black as those in the Night's Watch. He wore the sigil of the lion on the left breast of his robes, though it was different from the ones the Lannisters wore. What disturbed Ned the most about this man was the fact that even though he held the torch up to his face, he couldn't see what was under his hood.

"Who are you?" asked Ned.

"Your help dumbass" replied the man.

"Why would I accept the help of those who serve house Lannister?" asked Ned bitterly, days of imprisonment getting to him.

It was only when the man tilted his hooded head that told Ned that he was confused.

"Why would I... Oh the Lion Sigil. I guess that would confuse so one around these parts. Do not worry Eddard Stark, I do not serve the Lannisters or anyone else in this terrible castle"

"Then why wear the Lannister Sigil?"

"This isn't their sigil, this is the sigil of my master"

"Your master?"

"Yes Ned Stark, and if Tywin Lannister ever met him, he would piss himself" said the man with a laugh.

Ned stared at the man while he was thinking. He was thinking if he could trust this man. Ned never saw him anywhere in King's Landing or in Winterfell or anywhere. How could he trust a man who simply appears out of nowhere and declares himself a friend.

"If that isn't the sigil of the Lannisters, who's is it?"

"It belongs to my Master, the son of the Emperor-beyond-the-sea and the watcher of worlds" said the man with a quick laugh.

"I have never heard of the Emperor beyond the sea, or any son"

"That's because only certain worlds know of that title"

"Worlds, what are you-"

"Shush, no spoilers Lord Stark"

Ned was growing frustrated with this...man.

"If your here to free me, do it now before the gaelors come and make you a head shorter"

"My Master put them to sleep with a simple breath"

"You speak in riddles"

"No, no riddles Lord Stark. My Master put them to sleep because he himself knows the ways of magic"

"Magic? Is he a red priest from the free cities, or is he a warlock from Qarth"

"No Lord Stark, my master isn't from the free cities. He and myself are from another world" said the man as if it was plain fact.

"What are you-"

"Hang on Lord Stark, my Master approached" said the man as he shifted slightly to the left. When Ned looked at where the Man's master was approaching, he heard no mail or armor clanging or boots making sounds or anything that Ned would hear from his previous visitors. Then Ned saw something approach from the shadows. And if Ned was a much younger and more foolish of a man, he would of scream because the figure that approached the man was a lion bigger than any lion Ned has ever seen.


	2. Eddard and Aslan

Eddard Stark couldn't really be blamed for not finding the words to speak. When he first saw the animals that represented House Stark's sigil, Ned was amazed at seeing actually dire wolves, but they were still pups and this lion was full grown, and then some. If there was one thing more shocking than the giant lion, it was the fact that the silver robed man wasn't even remotely scared.

"Lord Eddard Stark of Winterfell, may I introduce the Great Lion Aslan"

What nonsense was the man going at. When he spoke of his master, Ned assumed he was a grey beard man that knew magic of all sorts, not an animal. Maybe this was the Lannisters way of tormenting Ned, sending a crazed man to confuse Ned before sending a lion to eat him. But where would the Lannisters get a lion, then again they were one of, if not the most riches house in all of Westeros.

"I am no trick lion to torment, Lord Eddard Stark"

Ned stopped all train of thoughts at those ten words. They didn't come from the man in silver and there was no one around that Ned could see. The only other person around was-

The lion.

He stared at the lion, locking eyes with the lion. In truth, the lion was a beautiful creature, with it's majestic eyes and long mane and all the rest of what makes a lion beautiful. Ned stared at the lion for a few good seconds before the silver robed man spoke.

"Master, don't we have pressing business with Lord Stark"

Now this was the part that made the night very odd for Eddard Stark.

"All in good time dear Orion, let Lord Stark settle his mind" said the lion Aslan.

Ned's jaw dropped towards the ground as far as it could go. The lion, Aslan, not only spoke like a human being, it spoke with a voice that sounded more regal than any king that Lord Eddard has had the honor to serve under.

"I-a-I-the" muttered Ned, trying desperately to find the words to speak, failing miserably.

Aslan just chuckled at Ned's failed attempt to form words.

"Peace, son of Adam" said Aslan.

"Um Aslan, the people here are descendants of people call Andals or First Men, they no nothing of Son's of Adams or Daughter's of Eve" said Orion.

"All the same my dear friend, tell me Lord Eddard, do you wish to escape and join your son on the march to war?" said Aslan.

Ned immediately conquered his fear of the lion or the amazement of it's speech ability for the chance at being reunited with his family.

"How could a lion and a man who refuses to show his face be of any help?" asked Ned.

"We will not be the ones to help you Lord Stark" said Aslan.

"What?"

"We are only here to inform you that your help will come to you, Lord Stark. In the form of warriors from five different worlds" said Aslan.

"Your friend, this Orion, mentioned worlds, what do you mean by that?" asked Lord Stark as he was curious about what Orion meant by worlds.

"It is simple my friend. Me and Orion are not from Westeros or the Free Cities or any part of this world were land, water, and air transportation is possible" said Aslan.

How can there be a place where you can't get to by land, water, or air?"

"No where"

"Then how-"

"Forgive me for interrupting Aslan and Lord Stark, but I think the world thing can be left unexplained" said Orion, who wasn't one for boring explanations.

"I believe you may be right" said Aslan. Aslan then gazed deeply at Ned.

"Lord Stark, in three days your son will arrive at the Twins" said Aslan.

If Ned was in a fouler mood, he would of spat and cursed Robb's luck. Walder Frey of the Twins was a devious man who couldn't be trusted. Ned remembered when the men of House Frey arrived at the battle in which Robert killed Rhaegar Targaryen, but only after all of the fighting has been done, which earned Lord Frey with the name the Late Walder Frey. Frey would not make things easy for Robb to cross the Twins. If Robb had the whole North with him, he could attempt a siege at the Twins and pass. But that would take time, and that would only cause the Riverlands to burn longer and Robb to lose men he might need. There was only one way Lord Walder Frey would allow Robb to cross the Twins without trouble; a marriage pact.

"Your thoughts are easy to see" commented the lion. Ned shifted a little. With his thoughts on Walder Frey, he nearly forgot about the lion.

"Forgive me" said Ned politely.

"No harm done" said Aslan.

"It's just that if Robb would makes any deals with Walder Frey, there won't be any good with it" said Ned.

"Luckily, the harm won't be as bad since I mean to do something about it" said Aslan.

"How so?"

"In two days, your help will come to free you. Once you are free from the Lannister, I will send Orion to handle Walder Frey" said Aslan.

Ned looked over to Orion to see what he had to say to that, but found that he was gone, his torch hooked into the wall.

"Where in the seven hells did he go?"

"Forgive Orion's sudden departure. While you were thinking of your trouble with Walder Frey, I sent Orion to check on something" said Aslan.

Ned only dumbly nodded his head. A talking lion, disappearing men, Robb and Walder Frey, the day was becoming more odd than any story Old Nan could come up with. Then a thought came up.

"If you aren't from Westeros, then why do you care about who claims the Iron Throne?" asked Ned. Aslan only shook his mane is sadness, as if he remembered something sad and despairing. Aslan then looked Ned in the eyes.

"I don't, who sits the Throne is none of my concern. But it is the fact that it is Joffrey that sits the Iron Throne. He was born through the unholy union of Cersei and Jaime Lannister, a heinous crime indeed. Even if Joffrey wasn't born a spawn of incest, he has a madness not unlike the king before Robert Baratheon, Aerys Targaryen or the Mad King as they called him. A king like him is a cruel thing and the sad thing Lord Stark is that no one here besides yourself oppose him. Grand Maester Pycelle is a creature of House Lannister and will do whatever Joffrey and Cersei say, Petyr Baelish will sit back and work with whatever goes into his favor, Lord Varys will work on the side and keep his secrets, Sandor Clegane will keep his mouth shut and do what he is told, Ser Barristan has been dismissed from his role of Commander of the Kingsguards, and Janos Slynt will do whatever the King or Queen-Regent says, whichever fills his satchel" said Aslan.

"I wish I knew all of this when I was still Hand of the King, maybe I wouldn't be in a cell then" said Ned with a chuckle. Gods it felt good to laugh after so long. Aslan himself chuckled at Ned's joke.

"I wish you well Eddard Stark. Your help will arrive and you shall be reunited with your family" said Aslan. And with that he turned and left.

Ned stared at the place where Aslan was a few seconds ago. Part of him wanted to believe that Aslan and Orion was nothing but a dream. But the rest of him wanted to trust the word of Aslan. Hopefully two days will fly by.

Aslan arrived back into his country after his discussion with Lord Stark. When he arrived, he saw that Orion was looking into five holes in the air, each the size of a TV screen. Orion himself was laying back and watching whatever was in the holes, eating the sacred fruit of his country, Aslan's country. Aslan's country was basically where those who died go to, sort of like heaven.

Aslan move towards one of his dearest and oldest friends. Orion was truthfully a very powerful person in certain regards. Orion was the Portal Master as Aslan's Country. When Aslan needed some one to be into a different world, he would have Orion create a portal through some means. It was through Orion that Aslan could travel to different worlds beside his own country.

When Orion saw Aslan, he got up, took one more bite of his apple, put the apple into his robes and bowed at Aslan.

"I take it Lord Stark understood what was to be done?"

"Yes, I informed him all he needed to know for now"

"Was it really okay to intervene in the affairs of Westeros?"

"It was through several wicked actions in Westeros that caused the land to go into chaos and death. If we left things as they were, Lord Stark would have lost his head to the boy Joffrey" said Aslan.

And as he spoke another hole in air appeared and an image appeared in it. It was Eddard Stark on his knees as Ilyn Payne was over him, Lord Stark's family sword Ice in his hands as he raised it in the air. Behind them, King Joffrey was smiling in a wicked way, Sansa Stark was crying and begging as she was held by a member of the Kingsguard, Cersei standing behind her son, her face disturbed. When Ilyn Payne made his stroke, Orion looked away, for he gained a little respect for the Lord Stark while he was talking to him. Not to mention it made him sick that the incest born brat would murder Lord Stark in front of his daughter. His fists were curled up and were trembling.

"Peace Orion. This is what would happen if we left things as it was. Lord Stark's death is the starting point in many deaths. Perhaps if we have the warriors that we picked save him, we can save more than one life" said Aslan.

"Yes Aslan" said Orion.

Now how go's the other worlds and the heroes we've chosen?" asked Aslan.

"Skywalker just saved his smuggler friend from the slug lord" said Orion as he pointed to the hole in the air with the image of seven indivduals aboard a small ship flying away from an explosion from a large sail barge in the middle of the desert.

"Potter in now escaping from that old had with the help of that giant and some centaurs" said Orion as he pointed towards the hole with the image of a boy and girl running away as a giant watched as several centaurs dragged away an ugly woman in pink.

"Baggins just left with eight others to destroy their evil ring" he said as he pointed towards the image of four small child-looking people, an old man in grey, a short bearded man, a handsome man with pointed ears and two humans walking down a path towards a mountain.

"Sparrow just left the locker and now it looks like he and his crew are in a fight" he pointed to an image of several ragged, soaked looking people held guns at each other, as if in an argument, though the guns proved no worth as the man with dreadlocks fired at one man and found his pistol not working.

"And of course, your favorites and discussing with Caspian about how to handle their enemies" he pointed to the image of four children talking to a black haired teen surrounded by talking animals and mythical beasts of all size.

"So they haven't engaged their enemies yet" said Aslan.

"I guess"

"Good, bring them into Westeros as soon as you can" said Aslan.

"Just Skywalker, Potter, Baggins, Sparrow, and the Pevensies?" asked Orion.

"No, bring their allies as well. The more help Eddard Stark gets, the better the situation in Westeros would improve" said Aslan.

"What do you want me to tell them?"

"That they are to help Westeros in the name of Aslan. That will help the Pevensies trust you, and they'll convince the others" said Aslan.

"I just hope you know what your doing Aslan" said Orion.


	3. Star Wars

Tatoonie

The entire planet was one big desert and home to many smugglers and gangsters, the most famous being Jabba the Hutt, head of the Hutt clan and the most famous and dangerous gangster in all the galaxy. Jabba operated at an old palace known as Hutt Castle, or simply Jabba's palace. The palace was home to many criminals and other ragged people. Like the gamorrean guards, smugglers, bounty hunters, The Max Rebo Band, dancers, slaves, and those Jabba consider he liked. Those who displease the Hutt are fed to the Rancor.

But all of that changed when the smuggler Han Solo was brought in by Boba Fett for failing Jabba for not bringing the credits Solo owed the Hutt. Solo was brought into the Hutt's palace, trap in a block of carbonite. Now if Solo was just the Smuggler that the Hutt knew at first, he would of been entrapped for the rest of his life or however long Hutt's lived. During the time when Solo stilled owed Jabba, Solo had unofficially joined the Rebellion against the Galactic Empire, evening taking part in both the infiltration of the first death star and rescuing the Princess on board and then the destruction of the first Death Star, making him a Hero of the Rebellion and a close friend of the ones he worked with aboard the Death Star. So of course he would get help from his friends when the Hutt had Fett bring him in.

After several events, Jabba's Rancor is dead, half of his guards and loyal followers, including Boba Fett who was swallowed by the Sarlacc, were dead, the Hutt himself was strangled to death, and now Jabba's criminal empire was know in confusion and Chaos.

And now the ones who destroyed Jabba's criminal Empire were resting at the house of Obi-Won Kenobi, who perished aboard the Death Star after he was struck down by Darth Vader, the Emperor's right hand man and former Jedi turned Sith. They were to leave Tatoonie soon, but they stayed at Obi-Won's house to allow Han to recover from his Carbonite sickness, and also of course to let a certain princess the chance to change out of a very embarrassing dancer's outfit.

They were the seven Heroes of the Rebellion.

Luke Skywalker was the son of Anakin Skywalker, a Jedi Knight that was believed to be killed by Darth Vader. Luke was taken to Tatoonie by Obi Won Kenobi, who Luke knew only as Ben Kenobi, to live with his Aunt Beru and Uncle Owen, so the Empire wouldn't find him to kill him or bring him over to the Empire. Luke lived a peaceful life on Tatoonie helping his Aunt and Uncle with harvests and other things one needs to do to survive living of Tatoonie. But he wished to joined the Rebellion in their fight against the Empire like his friends, like Biggs Darklighter. But he stayed to help his Aunt and Uncle with their moisture farm, that was until the Empire came to Tatoonie looking for two droids with critical information against the Empire. The Stormtroopers killed his Uncle and Aunt and burned their farm down. The only reason they didn't kill Luke was because Luke was with the two droids they were looking for and Ben Kenobi. Ben told Luke about his father's life as a Jedi Knight of the Old Republic and what needed to be done. So he and Ben with the droids left Tatoonie and went through many things; infiltrating the Death Star, Ben's death at the hands of Darth Vader, destroying the Death Star with the use of the force, several years later training under Yoda on Dagobah, to the most shocking thing in his life. Mere minutes after losing his right hand in a duel with Darth Vader, the Sith revealed that he didn't killed Anakin Skywalker, but that he was Anakin Skywalker, his father. Now Luke planned to return to Dagobah and continue his training under Yoda, along with asking the nine hundred year old Jedi if Darth Vader is really his father.

Leia Organa was the adopted daughter of Bail Organa of Aldaraan, the Senator of Aldaraan and one of the Chief leaders of the Rebellion. Leia herself joined the Rebellion, being the one in charge of delivering the Death Star plans to the Rebellion on Yavin 4, but Darth Vader caught her ship and boarded. Thinking ahead, Leia put the Death Star plans in a droid and have it delivered to Obi-Won Kenobi. She was captured and taken to the Death Star, were she went under interrogation under an Imperial torture droid and even was forced to watch as Aldaraan was destroyed by the Death Star, killing all of Aldaraan's people, including her father. She was scheduled to be executed but was saved by Luke Skywalker and then taken to Yavin to deliver the Death Star plans, successfully destroying the Death Star and killing Governor Tarkin, the man who ordered her planet's destruction. She continued playing her part in the rebellion and was even the one who killed Jabba, strangling the Hutt for the mistreatment of her friends and for making her wearing a dancer's bikini.

Han Solo was a smuggler from the planet Corellia and captain of the _Millennium Falcon_, a ship he won in a sabacc game that was one of the fastest ships in the Galaxy. Han was originally part of an Imperial Academy, but was kicked out when he stopped an Imperial Officer from beating a Wookiee slave. He then started a career of being a smuggler, taking many jobs, especially ones from Jabba the Hutt. The turning part in his life was when Ben Kenobi and Luke Skywalker asked for a lift to the Aldaraan system. Han took them to Aldaraan only to find the planet destroyed by the Empire. The Falcon was then taken aboard the Death Star by a tractor beam and Han was forced to take part in the rescue of Princess Leia, successfully leaving the Space Station and taking his passengers to Yavin 4, but only to leave once he got his reward as the rest of the Rebellion planned their assault on the Death Star. However Han had a change of heart and returned to assist in the assault, being in time to save Luke from Darth Vader's Tie Fighter. Afterwards he was named a Hero of the Rebellion and stuck around to help them, evening starting a thing with Princess Leia. But things started to collapse as Jabba hired Bounty Hunters to find Han for failing to bring in money he owed the Hutt and the Empire was chasing him after things got bad on the base of Hoth. He was eventually caught by Boba Fett and frozen in Carbonite. He stayed as an ornament on Jabba's wall until Luke, Leia and the rest of his friends came to free him.

Chewbacca was a Wookiee warrior from the planet Kashyyyk, a jungle planet that was homed to the Wookiees. He was a slave to the Empire until Han Solo spared the Wookiee from a whipping by Han Solo and swore a life debt to the Corellian. He spent the rest of his life working for Han and being his co-pilot aboard the _Millennium Falcon _and helping Han in whatever adventure the smuggler got into, his Wookiee strength playing big parts during some of them. Like Han, Chewbacca took part in the infiltration aboard the Death Star, playing as a prisoner as Luke and Han wore Stormtrooper uniforms until they got the Princess free. He stuck around to help the Rebellion afterwards, though he had to watch was Han was captured by the Empire and frozen in Carbonite. After they escaped the Empire, Chewbacca, like everyone else, took part in the rescue of Han. He pretended to be a prisoner of the Hutt captured by Leia disguised as a bounty hunter delivering a bounty on Chewbacca. After they freed Han and killed Jabba, Chewbacca was staying by his friend's side once again.

R2-D2 was an astromech droid that was aboard a Naboo starship during the Blockade of Naboo by the Trade Federation, saving the ship from being blown up and later helping a nine year old Anakin destroy the Blockade above Naboo. He later took part in the Clone Wars, being Anakin's personal droid during the course of the War. When Anakin was corrupted to the Dark Side of the Force, R2 was given into the custody of Leia Organa, being the droid that was to deliver the message of help to Obi-Won and the one to carry the Death Star plans. When R2 and his droid companion landed on Tatoonie, they were caught by Jawas and sold to the Luke's family. After finding Kenobi, R2 delivered his message and left the planet with the rest of them, freeing Leia and successfully delivering the plans to Yavin 4, even taking part of the assault against the Death Star in Luke's X-Wing fighter. After they destroyed the Death Star, R2 stayed by Luke's side throughout the Rebellion, being his only companion to the Dagobah system. R2 later proved his usefulness later when he was the one that allowed the Falcon's hyperdrive to work and being the one gave Luke his lightsaber aboard the Jabba's sail barge.

C-3PO was an protocol droid that was once the property of Anakin Skywalker as a boy. When Anakin left to become a Jedi Knight, Threepio was left to his mother Shimi Skywalker and her future husband Cliegg Lars until she was captured and killed by Sand People. When Anakin returned to Tatoonie to see his mother, Threepio was reunited with his old master and left to serve the Republic under Anakin's wife until she died. With Skywalker turned to the dark side and his wife dead, Threepio served under Leia Organa, but had to get a mind wipe so as not to reveal anything since he was a chatty droid. Since then he and his companion R2 have been serving under Leia until she was captured by Vader and forced to flee with Artoo to Tatoonie were he was sold to Luke and became Luke's servant and joining him through his adventures in the Rebellion, his usage of over Six Million languages being useful. He was the closes with Artoo since they were both with each other since he met him when Anakin was a boy, having a strong bond with the little astromech droid and worries for him no matter what the situation.

Lando Calrissian was a smuggler like Han and was actually the man who owned the _Millennium Falcon_ before Han won it in a Sabacc game. Unlike the others, Lando was actually the only one among the seven that didn't take any part in the destruction aboard the Death Star. By the time he was reunited with Han and Falcon, Lando was the Baron Administrator of Cloud City of the Planet Bespin. However, both Darth Vader and Boba Fett arrived on Cloud City and forced Calrissian to cooperate when Han arrived and was forced to watch as Han, Leia, Chewbacca, and Threepio were mistreated by the Empire. He was even forced to watch as Han was frozen in Carbonite. When Vader ordered Calrissian to take Chewbacca and Leia to his ship and left to confront Luke, Lando made a bold decision and instead help Leia and Chewbacca escape from the Empire and joined the group into freeing Han, disguising himself as a guard at Jabba's. When Jabba sentenced Luke, Han, and Chewbacca to death, Lando played his part and rescued the group along with Luke, even being close to being a meal to the Sarlacc.

Now the seven were discussing what to do now.

"So were to meet up with Mon Mothma and Admiral Ackbar in the Sullest system to discuss what to do about the rumors of a second Death Star" said Leia, who was out of her dancer's outfit and in an outfit similar to the one she wore on Cloud City.

"That's just rotten luck, you think they learn from the first time" said Han, who was back in his favorite black vest, his vision fully functional. Chewbacca growled something in the Wookiee language to Han.

"You said it Chewie"

"Captain Solo, are you sure-" began Threepio before Han cut him off.

"No Goldenrod we won't be on this one this time" said Han gruffly. He didn't hate Threepio, he just found him too prissy.

"Oh thank the maker" remarked the droid. Threepio then turned around to have a discussion with Artoo while the rest continued their conversation.

"You think it will be harder to destroy this one?" asked Lando, who wasn't part of the assault on the First Death Star.

"If the Empire haven't made any changes to this one, than there bigger idiots than I thought" said Han.

"But they will, you can count on it" said Leia.

"I just hope this time we can destroy it without any planets being blow up" remarked Han, throwing a sympathetic glance at Leia. Leia returned the Han's worries with a look of thanks.

"Are you sure you don't want to head out with us Luke?" asked Lando.

Throughout the conversation, Luke has just been staring at the sky, in deep thought about his father, why he became evil, and if he himself would become evil.

"Yeah I'm sure, I'll be there, I just need to do something first" remarked the young Jedi.

"Well take care kid" said Han.

Luke gave a nod and walked over to his X-Wing until Artoo started going into a fit of beeping. When Luke looked over at the droid, he saw it was spinning in place.

"Artoo, what's wrong?" asked Luke.

"He says he picked up an odd reading on his sensors" translated Threepio.

"What kind of-" started Han until he looked into the sky.

When Luke, Leia, Chewbacca, and Lando looked in the direction Han was looking at, they were speechless too. A silver comet was heading towards them.

"Quick, get aboard-" started Leia, but she never got time to finish the sentence for the comet crashed into the ground, engulfing the air in a mix of sand and silver mist. When the dust cloud cleared away, the comet was gone.

Along with Luke and the others along with the falcon.

.

"Are you sure it was a good idea to take the ship with them?" asked Orion to Aslan as they watched what happen to the Heroes of the Rebellion disappear from Tatoonie.

"Yes, Captain Solo would of been crossed if we left his ship alone" said Aslan.

"Do you think the Jedi will be a good help to the Starks?" asked Orion.

"Him and his companions" said Aslan.

"I just hope no one provokes that Wookiee" said Orion.


	4. Harry Potter

Hogwarts

The school was located in Great Britain somewhere in Scotland. Unlike the other schools in Great Britain, this school only accepted witches and wizards. The wizards were people that knew magic and performed their magic with the uses of wands. The general public, or muggles as the wizards called them, were greatly unaware of the presence of wizards in their community. The system at Hogwarts was simple. Their were four houses, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff. Which house your sorted into is judged by the sorting hat which tells you which house you stay in. Gryffindor took mostly brave and good hearted people, Ravenclaw took intelligent people, Hufflepuff took soft and kind people, and Slytherin took cruel and evil people. The students attend Hogwarts for seven years. During their fifth year, students take O.W.L's that determine what level of skill they were doing in a class. If they pass their O.W.L's, they can go on and take their N.E.W.T's in their Seventh year.

The school was run by Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts and the most powerful wizard in the world. Dumbledore was one of the most respected figures in the wizarding world, for a lot of people looked up to him and a lot of people feared him. The other teachers at Hogwarts were Minerva McGonagall, Pomona Sprout, Filius Flitwick, Severus Snape, and Rubeus Hagrid the half giant, along with many other teachers. The castle was also home to house elves, centaurs, talking portraits, ghosts, talking statues, and many other things. One would think this castle was a peaceful place. And it is, but not now.

Several years ago, a dark wizard named Lord Voldemort and his followers called Death Eaters started to try to take over the wizarding world. The Ministry of Magic spent years of war against the dark wizard. The only other real threat besides the Ministry was the Order of the Phoenix, an organization founded by Albus Dumbledore to combat Voldemort, for he was the only wizard Voldemort feared. During the war, Voldemort one night on Halloween, killed James and Lilly Potter. He would of killed their boy Harry Potter, but something happened and Voldemort's body was destroyed. His followers were rounded up and were either sentenced to Azkaban prison or pretended to be under the Imperious Curse, saying that they were controlled to fight for Voldemort. And Harry Potter became one of the most famous wizards to ever live.

Harry Potter, after the death of his parents was forced to live with his mother's sister's family, the Dursleys. The Dursleys, for they hated magic and wizards and witches and anything to do with magic, mistreated Harry, treating him as a freak instead of a family member. Harry was told that his parents died in a car crash, so Harry never knew he was a wizard or how his parents really died. That was until letters from Hogwarts started appearing at the house, but the Dursleys didn't want to house a wizard so they did everything in their power to stop it all until Hagrid came and told Harry everything about his heritage and his parents death. When Harry got to Hogwarts, he befriended Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger and was sorted in Gryffindor, became the Seeker on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, and even did an amazing deed once or twice.

But his peaceful life ended during his fourth year were he was forced to enter the Tri-Wizard tournament, a dangerous tournament that Hogwarts and two other schools participated in. During the third part of the tournament, Harry and another student in the tournament Cedric Diggory were whisked away to a graveyard were a incomplete Voldemort and his servant Peter Pettigrew, aka Wormtail, were waiting. Wormtail killed Cedric and Harry was bound. A ritual was performed and with Harry's blood, Pettigrew's severed hand, and Voldemort's father's bone, Voldemort was revived. Voldemort, with half his followers watching, dueled Harry. Harry and Voldemort during their duel fired a spell at each other and the spells fired at each other. While the spell's were attacking each other, the ghosts of the people Voldemort killed appeared and attacked Voldemort while Harry fled with Cedric's body.

After that, he told both Dumbledore and Minster of Magic Cornelius Fudge about what happened. Two things happened, one good and one bad. The bad thing was that Fudge disbelieved Harry and branded him and Dumbledore deranged and dangerous. He even planted one of his employees, Dolores Umbridge, into Hogwarts to make Hogwarts more Ministry approved. The good thing was that Dumbledore immediately acted and called back the Order of the Phoenix. The order at the time included Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Hagrid, Mad-Eye Moody, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Nymphadora Tonks, Arthur Weasley, Molly Weasley, Bill Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Mundungus Fletcher, and Aberforth Dumbledore. There duties were to keep tabs on both Harry and known Death Eaters. While the Order did there work, Harry was forced to start teaching students secretly how to defend themselves since Umbridge refused to teach the students how to defend themselves. They, Dumbledore's Army as they branded themselves, did well progressing through spells and keeping the location of the meetings secret from Umbridge, for their meetings occurred in the Room of Requirement, a room that fitted the peoples needs. Things were going great until Umbridge finally found them. Since they were Dumbledore's Army, Dumbledore was blamed, but he escaped. Umbridge was then named Headmaster of Hogwarts.

If that was bad, then things only got worse for Harry when he had a vision of his godfather, Sirius Black, being tortured by Voldemort at the Ministry of Magic. In a fit a rush and fear, Harry tried to contact Sirius at his house through the fireplace in Umbridge's office, but Umbridge caught him and his friends. She would of used the Cruciatus curse on Harry to loosen his tongue on why he was using the fireplace, but Hermione did some quick thinking and convinced Umbridge that there was a weapon for Dumbledore in the Forbidden Forest. She had Hermione and Harry escort her to the forest, only to have a run in with some angry centaurs and Hagrid's half brother Grawp.

Now Harry was talking to five of his friends on what to do about Sirius.

Ron Weasley was from a wizarding family, The Weasleys. Ron lived as the sixth son in his family, with five older brothers and one younger sister. Ron hated the fact that his family was poorer family in the wizarding world and especially hated spiders, but loved Quidditch like Harry. As his mother said, it was a good day for the Weasleys when Ron sat next to Harry on the train to Hogwarts, for he and Harry became best friends. Like Harry and the rest of his family, he was sorted in Gryffindor. When something strange happens to Harry, Ron and Hermione are always the first person that Harry sees, for they and Dumbledore are the only one's Harry completely trusts. He is very protected of his family, and that includes Harry and Hermione.

Hermione Granger was a muggle born witch, meaning her parents were muggles and she was a witch. Even though she comes from a muggle background, she is consider the brightest witch of her age. When she first met Harry and Ron, she struck them as a know-it-all and didn't consider her a close friend like they were until Halloween were they saved her from a troll that tried to kill her. Hermione is a very smart woman, but is often called a Mudblood by the Slytherins, for Mudblood was a very rude word for a person with muggle birth. None the less, Hermione is very helpful to her friends and very serious about her schoolwork. She has proven her usefulness during the Slytherin's monster in the Chamber of Secrets situation and helping Harry during the Tri-Wizard tournament.

Neville Longbottom was a pure blooded wizard from a wizarding family like Ron, but his skill in magic is limited. During the first wizarding war, Neville's parents, Frank and Alice Longbottom, were tortured by Bellatrix Lestrange, her family, and Barty Crouch Jr into insanity. Neville has then been raised by his Grandmother and put into Gryffindor. Neville is often the victim of the Slytherins pranks, but is always protected by his friends like Harry or Hermione. When Harry started Dumbledore's Army, Neville joined and worked hard, especially when those who tortured his parents escaped from Azkaban.

Ginny Weasley was the brother of Ron Weasley and like the rest of her family was a Gryffindor. When she first entered Hogwarts, she was secretly given the diary of Tom Riddle, Voldemort's school name, which held his spirit and forced into opening the Chamber of Secrets. Eventually she was forced to go into the Chamber and give her energy to give Tom Riddle a new body. But Harry put an end to that situation by killing the Chamber of Secrets' monster and destroying the spirit of Voldemort. When Ginny first met him, she developed a crush on Harry and looked up to him. She, like her brother, hates when people insult her family and will retaliate if she has the chance.

Luna Lovegood was the daughter of Xenophilius Lovegood, editor of the Quibbler, a magazine that states odd things even by wizarding standards. Luna herself believed in a great many things that are not. Unlike the other five, she was in Ravenclaw. Many people consider her odd and call her Loony Lovegood both behind and to her face. But she doesn't mind, for she is a carefree woman that doesn't let things easily bother her. Unlike many in the wizarding community, she and her father believed in Harry when he said that Voldemort returned. She has then since been a close friend to Harry.

"Look it's not that I don't appreciate everything you've done all of you but, but I got you into enough trouble as it is" said Harry.

"Dumbledore's Army was about being something real, or was that all just words to you?" asked Neville stiffly.

"Maybe you don't have to do this all by yourself mate" said Ron.

"...So how are we gonna get to London?" asked Harry after he realized he might need the help.

"We fly of course" said Luna.

"Fly, by broomsticks?" asked Ginny.

"No, by thestrals" said Luna.

"Thestrals, you mean those invisible horse things that only the blokes that seen death can see?" asked Ron.

"That sounds dangerous... but what choice do we got" said Hermione.

"Right, let's find some thestrals and head to-" started Harry, but stopped mid-sentence for he saw something flying towards them.

It was a patronus, several of them. All of them were shaped like lions.

"Harry what's-" asked Hermione, but Harry cut her off.

"What's that?" asked Harry to himself. But the others heard him and turned to what he saw and immediately saw the patronus's.

"Are those patronus's?" asked Neville.

"Maybe there from Dumbledore" said Ron with a hint of hope.

But the patronus's weren't here to deliver any messages, but kept coming towards the six and started circling around them, a mist starting to form around them.

"Bloody Hell, what are they doing?" asked Ron.

"I believe their circling us" said Luna as if there wasn't any danger.

"Harry I'm- started Neville, but the lions started circling faster and faster until all six were completely shrouded in a patronus mist. When the lions stopped spinning, all six members of Dumbledore's Army were gone.

.

"I'm glad you got them before they left for the ministry" said Aslan as the patronus's lions started to fade away in the image in the air.

"Why, what would of happen?" asked Orion.

"Let's just say that things for Harry Potter wouldn't have turned out okay if he went" said Aslan. Orion knew Aslan knew what would of happened, but decided he didn't want to know.

"Well I for one am glad that Lord Stark is getting six wizards to assist him" said Orion.

"He and Westeros just might need it" said Aslan.


	5. Lord of the Rings

Middle Earth

The realm of Middle Earth was old and full of magic. A long time ago, several rings of power were forged. Three were given to the race of elves, seven were given to the race of dwarves, and nine were given to the race of men. But they were not the only rings of powers forged, for in the lands of Mordor, in the pit of Mount Doom, the dark lord Sauron forged the Master Ring, the One Ring. It was a wicked item for Sauron poured his malice, cruelty, and wickedness into the ring. One Ring to rule them all. One Ring to Find Them All, One Ring To Bring Them All and in The Darkness Bind Them.

Using the power in the One Ring, Sauron started a conquest of Middle Earth with the aid of wicked men and orcs, along with the Nazguls, the nine wielders of the Rings of powers of the men, for they were corrupted by the darkness the ring's evil. Many fell to Sauron and his armies, but there were those who opposed him. A last alliance of men and elves led an assault on Mordor. They fought against the armies of Mordor and were even winning until Sauron himself joined the battle, killing many, including the King of Gondor. When all hope seemed lost, Isildur, the son of the King, took up his father's broken sword and damaged Sauron, destroying his body. Isildur had the chance to destroy the Ring and end Sauron once and for all. But the evil of the Ring corrupted Isildur and he kept the Ring. But one day, Isildur was killed by a band of Orcs, his body floating in a river with the Ring lost. Soon two thousand and a half years later, the Ring claimed a new master.

Two Hobbits, which were creatures that were smaller than dwarves and looked like human children, found the Ring. Their names were Sméagol and Deagol, with the Ring's power corrupting them, they fought over the Ring until Sméagol strangled Deagol to death and took the Ring. For five hundred years, Sméagol kept the Ring, retreated beneath the Misty Mountain, and became a wicked creature called Gollum. After five hundred years, the Ring soon passed a long to a new master. On a quest to help thirteen dwarves reclaim their mountain and home, the Hobbit Bilbo Baggins stumbled upon the Ring under the Misty Mountain, for the Ring left Gollum.

Bilbo Baggins kept the Ring with him until his 111th birthday, were he left his home in the Shire and left the Ring to his nephew, Frodo Baggins. Frodo kept the Ring, but was advised by Gandalf the Grey Wizard to never put the ring on. Sometime later, Gandalf came and told Frodo about the history of the Ring, how Gollum being captured by Sauron's forces and tortured till he revealed the information of the Ring and it's new master, and how the Wraiths would be searching the Shire for a Baggins. Frodo left the Shire with three other Hobbits for Rivendell and after many things happening, from being chased by Nazgul to arriving at Rivendell after being stabbed by one of the wraiths.

Upon Frodo's arrival, the Lord of Rivendell Elrond held a meeting with representatives of each race and after much arguing, it was decided that Frodo and eight other companions would travel through the lands of Middle Earth, sneak into Mordor, and throw the Ring into the crack of Mount Doom.

But there was a complication. While Frodo traveled to Rivendell, Gandalf the Grey went to consult the fate of the Ring with his superior Saruman the White Wizard, has allied himself with Sauron and started creating many Orcs and Uruk-Hai for his own use. Gandalf was imprisoned so as to not alert the enemies of Sauron that Saruman has aligned with him. But with the help of an eagle, Gandalf escaped from Sauron and flew away.

Now with Sauron from Mordor to Saruman from Isengard, the nine companions would have a difficult time destroying the Ring.

These Nine were the Fellowship of the Ring.

Frodo Baggins was a Hobbit from Bags End and the Nephew of Bilbo Baggins, who helped Thorin Oakenshield and twelve other dwarves reclaim the Lonely from the dragon Smaug. When Frodo was entrusted with the Ring, he swore he would protect it from evil and destroy it, though the corruption of the Ring strongly influences him. Armed with the sword Sting and the Mithril shirt that Bilbo gave to him, Frodo is prepared for his journey to destroy the One Ring and end Sauron's clutch on Middle Earth once and for all, as long as he didn't fall under the Ring's dark influence.

Samwise Gamgee is the gardener and Best Friend of Frodo Baggins. Sam is a simple Hobbit, enjoying the simple things in life. When Sam eavesdropped on the conversation between Gandalf and Frodo about the Ring, Sam was forced by Gandalf to accompany Frodo to Rivendell and protect him. Sam took this serious and promised never to leave him. When they arrived at Rivendell, Samwise again eavesdropped on an important conversation, this time on the Council of Elrond. When Frodo sword he would take the Ring to Mordor, Sam at once agreed to go with him.

Gandalf the Grey was a Maiar, or simply a wizard. Being very old and known by many name, Gandalf was well known throughout all of Middle Earth. It was Gandalf that convinced Bilbo Baggins to join the Dwarves on there quest and it was he who guessed that his Ring was the One Ring. After learning of the Ring's existence, Gandalf went around all of Middle Earth and collected as much information as he could before he told Frodo to flee, was imprisoned by Saruman before escaping, and arriving in Rivendell to consult with Elrond what to do about the Ring. Gandalf is the unofficial, yet no question asked, leader of the Fellowship, his years of wisdom and use of magic making him the most powerful in the Fellowship.

Aragorn Elessar is the Next in line as the King of Gondor. When he was two years old, Aragorn's father was killed by Orcs. Aragorn was then fostered at Rivendell, his lineage kept secret from the world. During his time fostered at Rivendell, Aragorn fell in love with Arwen, daughter of Elrond. When Gandalf told Aragorn to escort Frodo to Rivendell, He did so under the name Strider. Strider led Frodo and his companions to Rivendell, protecting the hobbits from the Nazguls and safely arriving with all the Hobbits alive. When Frodo declared that he would take the Ring to Mordor, Aragorn was the first to join the Fellowship. Although the next King of Gondor, Aragorn has doubt that he could hold the throne or that he would be a good King.

Legolas Greenleaf was an Elf from Mirkwood and the son of Thranduil, the Master of Mirkwood. Legolas is thousands of years old and an excellent archer capable of shooting any opponent without missing. Like most Elves, he has a weariness of dwarves, for dwarves and elves despised each other to certain degrees, bringing him to conflict with the dwarf of the Fellowship. When Legolas attended the Council of Elrond, he agreed with Aragorn that the Ring could not be use for good and that the Ring must be destroyed. Legolas, like all elves, respects nature. When Frodo declared that he would take the Ring to Mordor, Legolas agreed right after Aragorn to help the young Hobbit destroy the Ring.

Gimli son of Gloin is a dwarf. Gimli's father was one of the Thirteen Dwarves that went on their quest to free the Lonely Mountain from Smaug. During the journey Gloin and the rest were captured by Elves of Mirkwood, the same kind as Legolas. So Gimli and Legolas have a quarrel, though if it is a friendly quarrel is left unsure. Gimli is an excellent and brutal fighter, killing Orcs any way he can. While everyone else in the Fellowship fought with a sword and Legolas with a bow, Gimli, as stated after joining the Fellowship, fights with a dwarven axe.

Boromir is a man of Gondor, being the brother of Faramir and son of Denethor, the steward of Gondor. Boromir was considered the champion of Gondor, protecting it and it's people from the evil of Mordor and all the Orcs that come with it. When news of the Ring reaches Gondor, Boromir is ordered by his father to go to Rivendell to find out more information. When he first lays his eyes on the Ring, the corruption is plain. When the Fellowship if formed, he joins and is the only man in the Fellowship besides Aragorn. While Boromir swore to protect Frodo, it is easy to see that he wants the Ring for himself, for he believes he could use the Ring to protect the people of Gondor. Though it should be noted that evil items could only be used for evil purposes.

Meriadoc Brandybuck, or Merry as his friends call him, is a Hobbit and a cousin of Frodo. He along with his cohort Pippin are know trouble makers in the shire. From setting off one of Gandalf's fireworks to stealing farmer Maggot's crops. He and Pippin didn't know what they were in for when they and Frodo and Sam ran from a Ringwraith, though they were willing to protect Frodo from dangers that come after the Ring. Out of the two, Merry is the smarter and more sensible of the two, though that didn't change the fact that he is a born troublemaker.

Peregrin Took, or Pippin as his friends called him, is another Hobbit and another cousin of Frodo. With Merry at his side, they go around making trouble around the Shire, though Pippin is the more foolish of the two, as Gandalf regularly reminds him. When he and Merry went with Frodo and Sam to Rivendell, he, like Merry, did everything in his power to protect Frodo. Though his foolishness makes it hard on both him, Merry, and those around them. Tough he might be a very foolish Took, he is a kind Hobbit and cares deeply about his friends.

The Fellowship were now discussing on what to do.

Boromir was sword fighting with Merry and Pippin, teaching the Hobbits how to defend themselves in the future.

"Good, very good" remarked Boromir before he exchanged blows with Pippin.

"Oh, that's good Pippin" commented Merry.

"Thanks" said Pippin before Boromir shifted over to Merry.

"Faster" said the Gondorian as he started exchanging blows with Merry, Frodo and Sam watching the whole thing

"If anyone must ask for my opinion, which I know they'll not, I say we were taking the long way 'round" said Gimli to Gandalf on the rocks behind the Hobbits.

"Gandalf, we could pass through the Mines of Moria. My cousin Balin would give us a royal welcome" said Gimli.

"No Gimli, I would not take the roads to Moria unless I have no other choice" remarked Gandalf as he took a smoke from his pipe.

Legolas than started to look beyond into the clouds while Boromir continued his spar with the Hobbits. While they were exchanging blows, Boromir accidentally cut Merry's hand. Merry dropped his sword and shook his hand in pain.

"Ah sorry" said Boromir before Merry kicked him. Then Pippin joined him and started bringing Boromir to the ground as Aragorn watched from the sides, laughing at the whole affair.

"For the Shire"

"Hold him"

"Gentlemen that's enough" said Aragorn as he got up and pulled the Hobbits off of Boromir, who was just laughing at the stunts of the Hobbits.

"Gandalf, something approaches" said Legolas.

Immediately, everyone turned towards the where the elf was looking at.

They saw that a swarm of birds were flying towards them.

"Spies of Saruman" said Aragorn.

"Hide yourselves" said Boromir. Everyone was about to go a move out of sight of the birds until Gandalf spoke up.

"Hold, stay where you are"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at Gandalf. The reason Gandalf wasn't concern because he knew what these birds were for. For these were not the crows of Saruman, but white doves.

The Fellowship watched as the doves flew around them until they suddenly turned into streams of light. Before anyone could react, the streams of light suddenly burst, engulfing the Fellowship in light. When the light died down, the Fellowship, even their pony and supplies, were gone.

.

"The Wizard knew what the doves were for" remarked Orion.

"Of course, he is as old as the First age in his world. He would know when he was being summoned" said Aslan.

"Yeah well are you sure it was a good thing to bring such an evil item to Westeros? People are corrupted enough in that world" said Orion.

"Have no fear, my dear Orion. The Ring will not be such a bother to them in Westeros. The Ring's grip on a person grows stronger the more he is to Mordor. Since there is no Mordor in Westeros-"

"There is no grip, or at least a weak one" finished Orion.

"Yes, let us hope that the Fellowship can prove useful in Westeros" said Aslan.


	6. Pirates of the Caribbean

The Caribbean

In the waters of the Caribbean, a pirate ship with black sails through the sea, recently escaping the grasps of Davy Jones' Locker. The ship itself was the legendary pirate ship of the equally famous Pirate, Captain Jack Sparrow.

Jack Sparrow was probably the most famous Pirate in the Caribbean, probably even the world too. Jack Sparrow was captain of the Black Pearl even before it was known as the Black Pearl. When the ship was sunk after being fired upon by Cutler Beckett. Afterwards, Jack summoned Davy Jones, Captain of the Flying Dutchmen and demon pirate of the sea. Jack made a deal with Jones that if he brought the ship back up, Jack would serve aboard the Dutchmen for a century after Jack's been Captain of his ship for thirteen years. Jones agreed and brought the ship back from it's watery grave. But Jack had no plans on being brought aboard the Dutchmen serving Jones. After that, Jack renamed his ship the "Black Pearl" after a parable that Jack once heard.

Jack Sparrow became a Pirate Lord after his father Captain Teague retired left the Brethren Court to become Keeper of the Code. He had many adventures aboard the Pearl, but things went wrong for Jack when he sailed to claim the treasure of Cortes. While he was sailing to Isla de Muerta, this crew performed a mutiny on Jack, led by Hector Barbossa. Jack was then marooned on an island with nothing but a pistol with one shot. After four days on the island, he made a raft out of sea turtles (Yes Sea Turtles) and left the island.

It was probably a good thing that Jack was mutinied, for his former crew was now cursed by the gold, becoming Skeleton like monsters under the moonlight. The only way to remove the curse was to return every gold coin into the chest with each person's drop of blood on it where they came from. The only piece they needed was one that William Turner, also known as Bootstrap Bill, had. But Bill gave his piece to his son and was forced to be stuck at the bottom of the sea for that little act against Barbossa.

Several years later, when Jack arrived in Port Royal, he saved the life of Governor Swann's daughter, Elizabeth Swann. But things got bad when he was revealed to be a Pirate. Jack fought with both James Norrington and Will Turner, but was imprisoned none the less. Though that night he was imprisoned, the Black Pearl sailed into Port Royal and Jack's former crew started ravaging and killing, though there main job was to get the medallion they sensed. They kidnapped Elizabeth after she said her name was Turner. William Turner, who was the one the pirates were looking for and who was in love with Elizabeth, freed Jack so he can rescue Elizabeth. After gathering a crew at Tortuga and sailing to Isla de Muerta, Elizabeth was saved. But it was a vain effort for Barbossa caught them. Taking Will as his prisoner, he marooned Jack and Elizabeth on the same island Jack was marooned at before. But luck was on their (or at least Elizabeth's) side when James Norrington and Governor Swann sailed in a saved them. Jack, using his wits, convinced Norrington to take on Barbossa, Jack going on ahead to confront Barbossa alone. With smart thinking and playing both sides, Jack freed Will, broke the curse, killed Barbossa, and reclaimed the Pearl.

Now again as the Captain of the Black Pearl, Jack was forced into a new conflict for his agreement with Jones finally caught up to him. Around that time, Will and Elizabeth were arrested for assisting Jack, a branded pirate, by Cutler Beckett. Will was sent by Beckett to retrieve Jack's compass for even though it doesn't point North, it does point one to there greatest desire. Will found Jack on an island filled with cannibals and soon the two and what ever was left of Jack's crew went to see Tia Dalma, the voodoo queen. She told Jack what to do about Jones and gave him a jar of dirt. Soon the Pearl was confronted by the Dutchmen and Jones boarded Jack's ship. After a bit of talking, Jones told Jack the only way to settle his debt was to give him 100 souls, taking Will as the first. Meanwhile Elizabeth escaped and joined a crew heading to Tortuga under the guise of a man. While Jack started recruiting men to settle his debt with Jones, both Elizabeth and Norrington, who was shamed from his position, joined his crew and Jack decided to have Elizabeth use the compass to direct them to where Davy Jones' heart is, for who ever holds Jones' heart controls Jones. Around the same time, Will met his father aboard the Dutchmen and found out that Jones held the key to the chest that holds his heart. He took the key and sailed to the island, Jones close behind. Will and Elizabeth reunited on the island, but a three-way sword fight broke out between James, Jack, and Will. Jack to settle his debt to Jones, Will to save his father, and Norrington to return to his Admiral position. But the fight was interrupted when Jones crew arrived so Jack, Will, Elizabeth, Norrington, Pintel, and Raghetti, two of Jack's crew, had to fight to survive. Norrington diverted the crew by taking the empty chance, them not knowing it was empty since Jack put the heart into the jar of dirt he got. But when he returned to the Pearl and was confronted by the Dutchmen, he found that Norrington took the heart from the jar of dirt. Things got worse when Jones summoned the Kraken, killing all of his crew except Jack, Will, Elizabeth, and the crew that was with Jack after escaping from the cannibals. But when the crew left by a small boat, Jack was tricked into staying on the Pearl by Elizabeth, since the Kraken was after him not them. Jack was then swallowed by the Kraken along with the Pearl. Meanwhile Norrington was rescued and taken to Beckett, giving the Lord the Heart of Davy Jones, thus making Beckett the master of Jones, his crew, and the whole Dutchmen. The rest of Jack's crew regrouped at Tia Dalma's home. It was decided that they were going to rescue Jack from Davy Jones' Locker, with the assistance of Hector Barbossa, revived by Tia Dalma.

So after going to Singapore and making a deal or two with Sao Feng, they got a ship, a crew, and the navigation charts to the locker. When they arrived in the Locker, the found Jack and the Pearl, escaped from the Locker, and were now heading to Shipwreck Cove to discuss matters with the other pirate lords. But first they needed to find some fresh water on a island before they made any long journeys.

"So I shall say this once again, I do not like this little plan-that-you-all-made-up-while-I-was-away thing" said Jack.

"Jack this is our only option, so stop whining like a baby" said Elizabeth.

"Barbossa how much longer until we land?" asked Will.

"Not far Mister Turner, we'll be landing soon" said Barbossa as his monkey Jack was eating a green apple Barbossa was done with.

"Captain look" said Jack's first mate Gibbs.

Gibbs was pointing out to something out in the distance. Barbossa pulled out his telescoped and looked out to were Gibbs was pointing. He would of identified it, but stopped when he noticed that Jack pulled out a telescope too long to be a thing, being a continuation of what happened a bit ago. Barbossa was just amused and continued staring into his telescope. Both Jack and Barbossa saw a silver ship with silver sails followed by a silver mist.

Jack lowered his telescope down "That's interesting".

The ship came out of closer to the Pearl until it sailed across next to the Pearl. When the crew of the Pearl looked at the ship, they saw that there was no one manning the wheel, no one on the mast, no one cleaning the deck, no one at all.

When the ship sailed away from the Pearl, Gibbs turned to talk to Jack.

"Captain, I think we just witness one of the many wonders of the sea" said Gibbs as he turned to Jack, but saw he wasn't there.

When he turned to asked Barbossa where Jack went, he saw that Barbossa was gone too along with his monkey, along with Will and Miss Swann.

.

"I admire your choice of a portal" said Aslan to Orion as they watched the Pearl's crew's confusion.

"I'm glad someone admires my work" said Orion.

"These pirates might be hard for Lord Eddard and the rest of the Warriors to trust, but I believe we might have a better chance to save Westeros from madness with Pirates that have sailed to the World's End" said Aslan.

"Well its just a good thing that Captain Sparrow and the others won't be alone in this little quest. It takes a while to trust pirates" said Orion

"Jack Sparrow may be a pirate, be he is a pirate with honor"

"Aslan, I think we both know how far Lord Stark got with his honor in King's Landing" said Orion.


	7. The Chronicles of Narnia

Aslan's How

The place were the mighty Lion Aslan was bound, muzzled, shaved, and killed by the White Witch, who ruled Narnia in a winter that lasted for a hundred years, on the stone table. It was were the lion was freed and cared for by the two queens of Narnia and several mice, not talking mice but dumb beasts. And it was were the Stone Table cracked in half and Aslan was revived.

It has now been a few thousand years after those events and the Stone Table has become a How and a safehouse to the old Narnians. After the four Kings and Queens of Narnia left, King Caspian the First and the Telmarines came and conquered Narnia, destroying Cair Paravel and forcing the old Narnians into hiding.

It has been thousands of years since then and Caspian the Tenth was forced to flee from the castle the Telmarines considered his home. He fled by the advised of his professor and tutor Doctor Cornelius, a half dwarf that lived among the Telmarines. Doctor Cornelius gave Caspian the Horn of Queen Susan and told him to flee, for his Uncle Miraz wanted to kill him. The reason why was because Miraz's wife gave birth to a son, allowing for the boy to take his place as King when he dies, but only if Caspian X was dead by then. Caspian, for his life was endangered, fled into the woods.

In the woods, he blew the horn and then he met Trumpkin the Red dwarf, Nikabrik the Black dwarf, and Trufflehunter the Badger. Caspian was brought before the rest of the old Narnians at the Dancing Lawn(strangely there was no dancing). The old Narnians at first held Caspian in contempt for their resentment of the Telmarines, but Caspian told the Old Narnians that he wanted to reclaim his throne and bring peace between the Narnians and Telmarines. After his promise, the Narnians swore to serve him and help him reclaim his throne. When Trumpkin the Dwarf, who was captured by Telmarines chasing after Caspian and sentenced to drown, brought before the Prince Caspian four important children; The Old Kings and Queens of Narnia.

Peter Pevensie was the eldest and High King of Narnia. When he first came into Narnia, he did all in his power to protect his sisters and rescue his brother from the White Witch, for Jadis wanted the four Pevensie children dead. During their run from the Witch, Peter was given a sword and shield by Father Christmas. Peter played several important parts in the fight against the Witch, killing her Talking wolf Maugrim, leading Aslan's army against the Witch in Aslan's place and even fighting the Witch in open combat. After killed Jadis, Peter took his place at Cair Paravel, becoming High King Peter the Magnificent.

Susan Pevensie was the second eldest and First Queen of Narnia. We she can into Narnia with her siblings, her main focus was to protect and care for her family, being the mother like figure among the four, often clashing with Peter on how he acts. She was given a bow with arrows and a magical horn by Father Christmas during their journey. When Aslan was killed by Jadis and revived upon the Stone Table, Susan went with him to the Witch's castle to free the people she turned to stone and later participate in the battle, striking the Witch's personal dwarf servant when he tried to kill Edmund. With Jadis dead, Susan became Queen Susan the Gentle.

Edmund Pevensie was the third eldest and Second King of Narnia. When he came into Narnia, he met the Witch and was enchanted by her sweets into thinking she was the true Queen of Narnia. When he came back to Narnia with his siblings, he separated from his siblings and went to the Witch's castle, where the Witch showed her true colors and made Edmund her prisoner. Edmund was then saved by Narnians loyal to Aslan and reunited with his siblings. When the Witch and Aslan's army fought against each other, Edmund broke her wand that turned others into stone. With Jadis dead, Edmund became King Edmund the Just.

Lucy Pevensie was the fourth and youngest in the family and Second Queen of Narnia. Lucy was the first to come into Narnia, meeting the faun Mr. Tumnus and befriending him. When Lucy came back to Narnia with the rest of her siblings, Mr. Tumnus was arrested for associating with a human. Lucy then traveled with Peter and Susan to meet Aslan, getting her healing cordial and dagger from Father Christmas along the way. When Aslan was killed and revived upon the Stone Table, Lucy went with him and Susan and freed the people she turned to stone, including Mr. Tumnus. She didn't participate in the battle like the others, but she did use her cordial to heal the wounded. With Jadis dead, Lucy took her role as queen and became Queen Lucy the Valiant.

For several years, the Pevensies have ruled over Narnia peacefully until they came upon the entrance into Narnia they came in. They then went in and found themselves in the same place they left, in the same world, in the same room, in the same time, at the same age. It had been a year since they returned from Narnia and they were very shocked upon the situation in Narnia.

The four monarchs were now discussing with Caspian and the Old Narnians how to handle the Telmarines.

"Miraz's men and war machines are on their way. That means those same men aren't protecting his castle" said Peter.

"What do you propose we do your majesty?" asked Reepicheep the talking mouse. Both Peter and Caspian replied to the mouse at the same time.

"We need to get ready for it" replied Peter.

"To start planning for-" started Caspian. Both Peter and Caspian were now looking at each other.

"Our only hope is to strike them before they strike us" said Peter.

"But its crazy, no one has ever taken that castle" replied Caspian.

"There's always a first time" said Peter.

"We'll have the element of surprise" said Trumpkin.

"But we have the advantage here" said Caspian.

"If we dig in we could probably hold them off indefinitely" said Susan.

"I for one feel safer underground" commented Trufflehunter.

"...Look, I appreciate what you've done here, but this isn't a fortress, it's a tomb" said Peter to Caspian.

"Yes, and if there smart the Telmarines will just wait and starve us out" said Edmund.

"We could collect nuts" said Patterwig the squirrel.

"Yes, and throw them at the Telmarines" said Reepicheep sarcastically. "Shut up!" he said to Patterwig.

"I think you know where I stand sire" said Reepicheep to the Kings and Queens.

"If I get your troops in, can you handle the guards" Peter asked Glenstorm the centaur.

"Or die trying, my liege" replied Glenstorm.

"That's what I'm worried about" remarked Lucy.

"Sorry?" asked Peter to his youngest sibling.

"We're all acting like there's only two options; dying here or dying there" said Lucy.

"I'm not sure you've been listening Lu" said Peter.

"No your not listening, or have you forgotten who really defeated the White Witch Peter" said Lucy.

"I think we've waited for Aslan long enough" said Peter.

Before anyone could say anything, the stone carving of Aslan on the side of the wall started to glow. Everyone eyes turned towards the glowing lion carving as the glowing started to increase.

"What is this?" asked Caspian.

"It's some sort of magic" replied Peter. Lucy suddenly squealed in Joy.

"Peter it's Aslan, don't you see-" started Lucy, but she never finished her sentence as the glowing Aslan suddenly glowed so bright that the entire room was engulfed in it. But soon the glow started to die down until it faded away.

"Thimbles and Haystacks. Your Majesties, what in the world-" started Trumpkin but stopped when he and the rest of the Narnians saw that Peter, Susan, Edmund, Lucy, and even Caspian were gone.

.

"And they complete the game plan" remarked Orion.

"Now with the Kings and Queens of Narnia with them, Lord Stark will most likely succeed in helping Westeros" said Aslan.

"Think the Narnians will react badly to this?"

"No, because of the way you spirited them away, they will believe that I have called them for an important task. Though they will believe it is to fight the Telmarines" said Aslan.

"Right well-"

"Aslan, Brother"

Both Aslan and Orion turned towards the voice. A woman wearing a blue dress with pure white hair was walking towards them. She was Yaylanna, Master of Purity and sister to Orion. She was basically the representation of purity, for she could tell how pure or wicked a person was and could remove the wickedness from those who were not naturally evil.

"Yaylanna, sweet daughter, what troubles you?" asked Aslan.

"Nothing much Aslan, I just wanted to tell brother something" said Yaylanna as she hugged her brother.

"What is it Yaylanna?" asked Orion gently, for his sister was purely innocent of any evil or mischief or any type of ill emotion, so those who speak to her must be polite, even if they are her own brother and Aslan.

"Well I was checking the order or the worlds you and Aslan have been working around and I found out you accidentally took someone out of one of the worlds, the one you marked as 'Star Wars'" said Yaylanna.

Both Aslan and Orion looked each other in the eye, one mistake could be fatal to their plans.

"I'll look into it Aslan" said Orion.

"No, you have to arrive back into Westeros and instruct the Warriors on what they must do. I'll look in to it" said Aslan.

"I guess I should leave then" said Orion. He was about to leave but found that Yaylanna still had her arms around him.

"Is there something that troubles you Yaylanna?" asked Aslan.

"Yes Aslan, I was wondering if I could go with brother to Westeros" said Yaylanna as she buried her head into her brother's chest.

"...That is up to your Brother"

"I'm okay with it, but Yaylanna, were going to a dangerous land. If things get bad, leave Westeros and return to Aslan's Country" said Orion.

"Oh yes brother I will" said Yaylanna as she released her brother and bowed.

"Best depart you two, things are bound to start soon in Westeros" said Aslan.


	8. The Spider

Lord Varys was currently attending a meeting with the small council. Now with Robert Baratheon dead and Stannis and Renly both declaring themselves kings, the council has changed. In place of Robert was his 'son' Joffrey and in place of the other two Baratheon brothers was Janos Slynt and Queen Cersei, or Queen Regent Cersei since Robert was dead. Oh Varys knew that Cersei and Jaime were fucking each other and that Joffrey, Tommen, and Myrcella were really their children not Robert's. Varys then that Arya Stark had dancing lessons with the First Sword of Braavos, Syrio Forel, who was really teaching her sword fighting. He knew that Grand Maester Pycelle wasn't really a weak, feeble old man. He then that Barristan Selmy was going to head to the free cities and join up with Daenerys Targaryen, if she was hopefully still alive at this point. Varys knew everything.

"Any word about Stannis or Renly?" asked Queen Cersei.

"None I'm afraid, your Grace" replied Varys.

"Why not?"

"Because while I do have my connections your Grace, it does take time for information to get from one to another safely" replied Varys in hurt tone, a tone which only he knew was fake, except for maybe Petyr Baelish.

"What does it matter what they do? Once they make their move, I'll place both of their heads next to Ned Stark" said Joffrey.

"Ned Stark isn't dead yet" said Baelish, though Varys knew that he wouldn't care about Ned Stark if he died since he was the man married to his precious Catelyn.

"That I'll change soon enough" said Joffrey, smiling cruelly.

"Joffrey, sweetie, we need Ned Stark to ensure we have peace with the North" said Cersei.

"Why, their traitors. They should pay for daring to even rebel" said Joffrey, who was blunt as always. Ned Stark's death would only lead to the North fighting against the Lannisters even more, and with Renly and Stannis on the move, Joffrey and Tywin wouldn't have the time to deal with the North. Not that Varys cared. Varys knew who he would support in the end.

"Yes they our Grace they our, but we need peace with the Starks until we deal with Stannis and Renly" said Cersei.

"How is our Traitor doing anyways?" asked Janos Slynt, commander of the Gold Cloaks and now Lord of Harrenhal.

"Lord Stark is the same as last time. Though there was something odd with his gaelors" said Varys.

"What?" asked Cersei.

"It really isn't something that should concern your Grace. I do believe they were drunk and-"

"What?" asked Cersei again, this time with a hint of venom.

"One of the Gaelors in charged of Lord Stark claims he was knocked out by a man in silver, while the other two claimed that a giant lion came out of nowhere and put them to sleep with a breath" said Varys.

The small council looked at Varys oddly. Cersei and Joffrey looked rather crossed at being told something useless, Pycelle looked confused and old as he pretended to be, and Littlefinger and Slynt looked amused at the whole thing.

"I do believe you might be right about them being drunks Lord Varys. The talk of drunkards is not something that should even be brought up in a small council meeting" said Cersei.

"Of course your Grace" said Varys with a bow of his head.

"Though I do admit I find all of that funny. A giant lion and a man in silver, what these gaelors come up with" said Littlefinger.

"As funny as it is, it still isn't something to bother with Lord Baelish" said Cersei.

"I want those drunkards brought to my chambers" said Joffrey.

"May I ask why your Grace?" asked Pycelle.

"So I can whip them and teach them to take their job seriously. They should be watching Ned Stark, not getting drunk and coming up with false stories" said Joffrey.

"At once your Grace" said Janos Slynt, who would lick the shit off of Joffrey's boots if it would fatten his satchel.

"...Well I do think we can conclude today's meeting. The council is adjourned" said Cersei as she, Joffrey, Pycelle, Baelish, and Slynt left the Small Council, leaving Varys alone.

Lord Varys, or the Spider as they called him in King's Landing, knew that something was up involving Lord Stark...and he suspected that there was magic a foot. Varys hated magic, for the reason he was a eunuch was because of a sorcerer. When Varys was a slave boy in the Free Cities, he was sold to the sorcerer and was given a potion that made him immobile, but did nothing to numb the pain as the sorcerer removed his genitals and put them into the flames as he performed a ritual. After that, the sorcerer casted Varys into the street. Varys then became an expert thief until he learned the best kind of treasure men desire, information. Varys was known for his actions even in Westeros. When the Mad King Aerys heard of his actions, he summoned Varys and made him the Master of Whisperers on the Small Council. Varys mostly got information through children in his service or his 'Little Birds' as he likes to call them. He had Little Birds in King's Landing, Winterfell, Pyke, Highgarden, Dorne, Storm's End, Riverrun, Casterly Rock, The Vale, Dragonstone, The Wall, and the Free Cities. With his vast connections in the Seven Kingdoms, he was Aerys Targaryen's loyal servant. Though that changed during Robert's Rebellion when Tywin Lannister and his armies came to King's Landing after Robert killed Rhaegar on the Trident. Varys and Jaime Lannister told the king not to open the Gates to Tywin, but Pycelle as the loathsome creature he is told Aerys he could trust Tywin. Aerys in the end, opened to Tywin. Tywin then had his men raid and rape all of those in King's Landing. Prince Rhaegar's wife and children were butchered, Aerys was killed by Jaime Lannister, and Robert took the Iron Throne. Varys continued to serve under Robert, but was still very loyal to the Targaryens, keeping tabs on Viserys and Daenerys Targaryen from across the Narrow Sea.

"Lord Varys"

Varys jerked up for a minute, he didn't know someone was here. When he got up and turned around. He saw the last thing he expected to see.

A man in Silver.

"You are-"

"The drunk hallucination of the gaelors, yes" said the man in silver.

Varys stared at the man for he was trying to see his face under his hood. He almost didn't notice the young woman next to him. She looked about Sansa Stark's age, wearing a blue dress and had white hair as white as a blank canvas.

"Pardon my surprise, but who are you?"

"I'm Orion and she is Yaylanna, we are the servants of Aslan" said Orion.

"Aslan? I have never heard of any Aslan" said Varys.

"He's the great Lion that watches the worlds and keeps the peace" said Yaylanna.

"Do forgive me, but I don't know any great lions besides Tywin Lannister" said Varys.

"Well Aslan is an actual lion, a talking Lion that's been keeping tabs on this world. I'm the master of portals and Yaylanna is the Mistress of Purity" said Orion.

Now Varys was very confused. A talking Lion, Portals, Purity. Either they were mad or they were the worst liars Lord Varys had ever met. But Varys could tell a lunatic and a liar on sight, being raised in both the Free Cities and King's Landing. Neither of them were Mad or Liars. Meaning they were telling the truth.

"And what does this Aslan want to do with me?' asked Varys in a curious tone. He was still confused but he would try to sort of what Orion said later.

"Simply just to warn you" said Orion.

"To warn me?"

"Yes. Eddard Stark is vital to Westeros, do you agree?"

"Yes, though the Lannisters will kill him in the end. I've seen it in Joffrey's face. Their is no persuading him" said Varys.

"Exactly, that is why Aslan has sent warriors from five different worlds to assist Lord Stark and free him before that-" at that Yaylanna put her fingers in her ears "-little shit Joffrey screws up many life's" said Orion.

"Warriors, how can these warriors be of help to Lord Stark?" asked Varys.

"Because in each World I took them from, they were considered Heroes were they came from"

"Well that sounds that better then sending random people to handle the situation"

"Now this is were I must warn you. Aslan and myself know you hate magic and several of the warriors we chose can perform magic. Do not worry, the magic they use isn't rituals and sacrifices, they stick to only good magic"

"...With that bit of news. I'm afraid to tell you I still detest those that use magic...but for the sake of the realm, I think I can stomach those who use good magic"

"That's good. There can't be any complications between the warriors and yourself"

"If I may ask, why would I be of any importance to your plan?"

"Because no matter how much these Heroes have achieved, your Little Birds would of still see them. And if we left you out of the loop, then Joffrey would know about the Warriors and only make matters worse"

"I see how well your master thought this through"

"He's the closes thing I know to a God, of course he thought this through" said Orion.

"I have one question, when should these warriors arrive?"

"In one hour. They should arrive south of King's Landing, in the Kingswood" said Orion.

"Well how do you plan to exit King's Landing to get to the Kingswood? Cersei closed the gates and she'll have our heads if she catches us sneaking out of the capital" said Varys.

"Easy, the same way I snuck in here"

Orion then snapped his fingers. At once a hole in the air the size of Gregor Clegane appeared. Varys stared at the portal, both amazed and disturbed by how much power this one man had.

"Well are you coming Lord Varys?" asked Orion.

Varys, reluctantly, followed Orion and Yaylanna into their portal, suddenly appearing in the Kingswood.


	9. Silver and Grey

Varys was amazed. What would of taken a great deal of walking only to Orion a second to get to.

"Are you impressed Lord Varys?" asked Yaylanna with a smile.

Varys looked at the young child. He forgot that she was with them. She hardly did any talking.

"I must say that this is extraordinary. The only time I ever took part in magic was when I was cut"

"Cut?"

"Yes, when I was a boy-"

"Don't tell her Varys, it isn't a story she would look fondly upon" said Orion.

"Yes of course" said Varys. He was going to ask a question but he saw something that made him speechless.

A giant metal contraption of some sort was parked in a clearing lacking trees. It had all sort of features that Varys couldn't describe.

"I've seen you've taken an interest in the _Millennium Falcon_ Lord Varys" said Orion.

"The what?"

"This is what they call a starship"

"A starship?"

"Think of it as a sail ship that flies in the air like a bird" said Orion.

"What magic is this?"

"No magic, just technology. One of the five worlds I talked about is abundant with technology that out classes those in Westeros"

"Would something like this be of help to Lord Stark?"

"At the moment no. Aslan wants the identity of the warriors to remain a secret from Eddard Starks enemies. A Falcon would only attract attention. The only reason I brought it was so Han Solo didn't try to shoot me" said Orion.

Varys was about to ask who Han Solo was when Orion held out a hand and signaled for Varys and Yaylanna to hide behind a pair of trees. When Varys was behind the tree, he saw that several figures were laying in a clearing ahead of them. Thirty-one figures lay unconscious in the clearing, a pony and strangely a monkey in clothes standing by them.

"They are the warriors this Aslan sent to help Lord Stark?" asked Lord Varys.

"Yep"

"May it be too much of a burden to ask who is who?"

"No burden at all. Their Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa, Han Solo, Lando Calrissian, Chewbacca, R2-D2, C-3PO, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Frodo Baggins, Samwise Gamgee, Gandalf the Grey, Aragorn Elessar, Legolas Greenleaf, Gimli son of Gloin, Boromir, Meriadoc Brandybuck, Peregrin Took, Jack Sparrow, Will Turner, Elizabeth Swann, Hector Barbossa, Peter Pevensie, Susan Pevensie, Edmund Pevensie, Lucy Pevensie, and Caspian X"

"Those are certainly many people" said Lord Varys.

"Many people that have done great deeds"

"I happen to notice some aren't human" said Varys, who was staring at Chewbacca the Wookiee.

"Yes, Chewbacca is a creature called a Wookiee, Artoo and Threepio are droids, Legolas is an Elf, Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin are Hobbits, and Gimli is a dwarf. And by dwarf, I mean an actual dwarf not a person who was born short" said Orion.

Varys only nodded. If Tyrion Lannister could only see Gimli. For Gimli was an actual dwarf and he was still taller than Tyrion.

"They will awake soon. And by then you and Yaylanna will be gone" said Orion.

Both Varys and Yaylanna were a bit surprised. They both came this far and now they were told to go back.

"Pardon me for asking, but why bring me here then tell me to just leave?"

"Because I only brought you here because I wanted you to know what type of people they were. It will take time to explain the situation to these people and soon your disappearance will be noted" said Orion to Varys before he turned to Yaylanna "And as for you. Someone needs to be with Aslan to look into the situation of the other worlds since Aslan wants me to help these people. Your the only person besides me that can take up the task"

"Yes brother" said Yaylanna sadly. She wanted to very much stay with her brother to make sure he stayed safe. But someone did have to keep tabs on the World since even Aslan couldn't do everything by himself.

Orion then opened up two portals in the air. One for Varys' chambers and the other for Aslan's Country. Yaylanna looked at the portal for a few seconds before she went up to her brother and hugged him.

"Please be safe Orion"

"I will my dear sister" said Orion as he returned his sister's hug. Varys watched on and thought this very moving. This was how a sibling relation should be, not at all what Jaime and Cersei Lannister have done with their relation. Varys had to wonder what the state of the Realm would be if Cersei and Jaime were more like Orion and Yaylanna. But that was hopeless thinking. Cersei wasn't Yaylanna and Jaime wasn't Orion. Just a Kingslayer and a heinous woman.

"Goodbye Orion, I love you" said Yaylanna as she stepped into the portal, disappearing as the portal faded.

"Now Lord Varys, I trust you won't tell anyone this" said Orion.

"Will I tell anyone this on my own free will, no. But who's the same the Queen won't become suspicious and tortures the information out of me" said Varys.

"Well something tells me that you know when to leave your Web. But anyways, stay safe Lord Varys" said Orion as he held out his hand for Varys to shake. Varys returned the gesture and stepped into the portal, returning to his chambers.

When the portal closed, Orion turned to wake up the others until he heard someone speak.

"Well I do believe that after those departures, we should begin with introductions"

Orion turned around and found that Gandalf was off the ground and walking towards Orion, staff in hand.

"Your awake"

"I've been awake. I might be an old man, but I'm still strong enough not to pass out from a simple departure" said Gandalf. He had to be a very powerful person if he wasn't unconscious from the transfer from his world. Everyone else was knocked out in a deep sleep and Gandalf wasn't even lightly unconscious.

"Well I guess you know why we are here with the rest of your Fellowship and these others" said Orion.

"I do. From the way you spoke, this Aslan you spoke of wanted warriors to help this realm. But it must be very important if you would interrupt our quest to destroy the Ring of Sauron" said Gandalf.

"I don't know if it is, but Aslan seems to think so. And don't worry about your quest, no one in this world knows about the Ring except your Fellowship. And when you and your companions return to Middle Earth, it will be within the same hour on which you left, even if you were to stay here for several decades" said Orion. It was odd for him to have a conversation with a person with such power and wisdom that wasn't Aslan. Gandalf the Grey was indeed a mysterious yet powerful man.

"I see. Then we might as well delay our Quest if it won't effect what happens to the people of Middle Earth. Though it might be harder to convinced the others"

"To make it all simpler to you, I'd pulled you and the others out of your world's before you could confront your enemies. So this quest might give them the experience the change their worlds for the better"

"Then let us wake our companions, for I am curious about why you pulled us into this Westeros as you called it" said Gandalf as he moved over to wake the other thirty warriors.


	10. Wakings and Introductions

As Gandalf and Orion walked towards the sleeping warriors, Jack the monkey suddenly sprung himself at Gandalf and took his hat. Before Gandalf could react, Jack climbed up a tree, out of reach of the wizard.

"Curse of a primate" mumbled Gandalf as Jack mockingly waved the gray hat around.

"No harm done, Grey Pilgrim. Now how should we do this?" asked Orion.

"Let us wake them one group at a time" said Gandalf as he stroke Bill the Pony, the only other animal in the group besides Jack.

"Good idea. Which one do you want to start with?"

"Let us start with the Fellowship. They won't attack you if I tell them not to" said Gandalf as he moved to wake Frodo.

"Allow me" said Orion as he snapped his fingers.

At once, Frodo, Sam, Merry, Pippin, Legolas, Gimli, Aragorn, and Boromir started moving. The first one to be fully awake was Aragorn.

"Gandalf" he said before he took in Orion and the surroundings of the Kingswood. "I do believe some sort of magic is afoot. Whether it is Sauron's or Saruman's. I'm a not sure" said the to-be King.

"This magic is neither of theirs Aragorn" said Gandalf.

"It would be my magic that brought you into Westeros Young King" said Orion.

"So you were the one who sent the wretched birds at us" said Gimli darkly, dwarves not being the most likable fellows when the wake.

"Yes I did, but only to bring you to do a greater quest than your journey to destroy the Ring" said Orion, causing Frodo to widen his eyes.

"You know of the Ring?" asked the Hobbit.

"I do Master Baggins"

"Well you just stay away from Mister Frodo you wraith" said Sam as he got in front of Frodo and pointed his sword at Orion. Merry and Pippin moved to join Sam and mirrored him by pointing their swords at Orion, though Pippin, being the simple hobbit that he was, understood the situation the least among the Fellowship. Though when he saw Sam and Merry in front of Frodo will there weapons at Orion, he at once moved to join them, even if he didn't understand the situation. But everyone else thought that we was an ally of Sauron. While the rest of the Fellowship didn't move in front of Frodo or drew their weapons, they still had their hands on the hilts of strings of their weapons just in case Orion did something funny.

"Heh, have no fear Samwise Gamgee. I have no desire to hurt your little master or to take his little Ring. The only reason I took you out of Middle Earth was because I needed the Fellowship for a quest" said Orion.

"What do you mean by taking us out of Middle Earth?" asked Boromir.

"It means I took you out of your world and brought you into another one" said Orion.

"Another world. The boys at the Shire why never believe this" said Merry, always one to look at the brighter sides of things.

"Be quiet Merry" said Pippin.

"Why I'm just-" but stopped at what Pippin was staring at. A big thing that was covered in long brown hair with and snoring in a growly kind of way.

"What in the name of the Lonely Mountain is that?" asked Gimli as he positioned his axe towards Chewbacca in case the Wookiee moved.

"Is that an Orc?" asked Pippin.

"No, Orcs have hard, greasy skin" said Legolas.

"While this thing is hairier and bigger than any Orc I have ever seen finished Gimli.

"Have no fear Gimli, this is simply a Wookiee"

"A Wookiee?" said Boromir in confusion.

"Yes, he and the rest of them are to be your companions in the quest I got for you" said Orion.

"The rest of-" started Frodo but stopped mid-sentenced when he saw the other warriors that were brought to Westeros.

"Who are they?" asked Frodo.

"They are to be your fellow companions in the quest I got for you" said Orion.

"What quest?" asked Aragorn.

"I shall tell you when I wake the others" said Orion.

"We haven't established that we trust you" said Boromir.

"Yes, how do we know your not one of Sauron's spies sent to distract us from our quest" said Gimli.

"Because if I was one of Sauron's spies, I would of just killed you while you were asleep and take the Ring to Sauron" said Orion.

"...Well when you put it that way" said Sam as he lowered his sword.

"Though if the rest of you don't trust me, let it be up to your Ring-bearer" said Orion as he turned towards Frodo.

All eyes were on Frodo. Frodo honestly didn't know what to say. This man was a strange man that Frodo knew nothing about. Then again, Frodo knew nothing about Aragorn when he encountered him in the Prancing Pony, yet he trusted Strider and got safely(with just a stab) to Rivendell. And Gandalf seemed to trust him.

"I shall believe..."

"Orion, and thank you Master Baggins" said Orion as he bowed before the Hobbit. Seeing the peace between the Ring-Bearer and the Portal Master, the rest of the Fellowship sheathed their weapons.

"Now with that settled, I would like someone to help me retrieve my hat while Orion wakes the next group up" said Gandalf.

While the rest of the Fellowship either started helping Gandalf or just laughing or the whole thing, Orion decided which group he was going to wake up. He decided he would do the Galactic Heroes next. So he snapped his fingers and woke up Luke, Leia, Han, Lando, and Chewbacca. When Orion brought the droids over, he simply turned them off since droids didn't have consciousness. So while the snap of his finger revived the others, the droids were simply switched back on. When the Alliance heroes woke up, the first thing they noticed was that they were in a forest of some sort, that there was fifteen other people that were unconscious, and that their were ten other people that were either staring at them or were trying to get a hat back from a monkey.

"Whoa, I think we were hit harder than I thought" said Han as he took a look around. Chewbacca growled something Han, which only he and Threepio picked up.

"You said it Chewie" said Han.

"Good day Heroes of the Rebellion" said Orion as he, Frodo, Aragorn, and Boromir watched them get settle.

"Who are you, where are we" asked Luke, who's hand was on his lightsaber.

"Calm down Luke Skywalker. I am Orion of Aslan's Country. They are Frodo, Aragorn, and Boromir of Middle-Earth" said Orion. He would've mentioned Gandalf, Sam, Merry, Pippin, Legolas, and Gimli, but they were too busy getting Gandalf's hat back, while Sam was tending to Bill

"Aslan's Country, Middle-Earth, I've never heard of these planets" said Leia.

"Maybe there not planets, but just names of groups from different planets" said Lando.

"No Master Calrissian, you are wrong. When you were hit by my comet and yes I said my comet, it brought you into the land of Westeros. To put things simply, I took you to a planet that no ship can take you. Only by magic could you get to Westeros" said Orion.

"Magic? Well forgive me, but the people I ran into that knew magic were either Dathomir witches or some other kind of freak of nature" as he layed his hand on the holster of his blaster.

"Well Master Solo-" said Gandalf, who got his hat back from Jack, who was climbing through the trees with an arrow in his chest, as he was walking towards them with the rest of the Fellowship "-that there are good and bad magic wielders as there are good and bad people"

"Why did you take us from our world?" asked Luke.

"You seven, like the Fellowship and the ones that still remain asleep, are here for an important quest" said Orion.

"What kind of quest?" asked Leia.

"This land is in danger of madness and chaos, but I will go into details after I wake the others up" said Orion.

"Fair enough" said Luke Skywalker as he got up from the ground. He shook some leaves off and extended his hand to Orion.

"Luke Skywalker" he said as Orion took his hand. The reason Luke trusted him because his Jedi instincts could sense any ill-will or lies in a person and knew that Orion had none of those. With Luke aboard, the others got off the ground and made their introductions to the Fellowship. As the Rebels and the Fellowship socialized, Orion moved towards the next group, the Hogwarts student. It would of been simpler to do the ones that knew Aslan, but might as well save the easiest for last. He snapped his fingers, and just like the other two groups. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, and Luna started to awake.

"Ah, Bloody Hell, what happened" said Ron groggily as he sat up.

"Hmm, Ron, tell Mum just five more minutes" said Ginny, who was still laying on the ground.

"... I don't think were at the Burrow Ginny, or Hogwarts for the matter" said Harry as he took in the surroundings. His first thought was the Forbidden Forest, but the forest looked too unfamiliar. He looked at Orion and Gandalf, who were the closes to them. Harry's first thought was that Dumbledore was here, but once his eyes adjusted he saw that it was only an old man that looked like he carried himself quite well like Dumbledore.

"Who are you?" asked Harry as he pointed his wand at Orion.

"I'm Orion, this is Gandalf" said Orion as he introduced himself and the Grey Wizard.

"Where are we?" asked Neville when he found his voice.

"In another world"

But it wasn't Orion who said that, but Luna Lovegood, who was smiling as usual as if there wasn't a care in the world.

All heads turned towards her, even Orion. He wouldn't of guessed that someone would correctly answered that they were in another world. Gandalf knew in advanced as well, but he was an aged Wizard.

"What do you mean by another world?" asked Hermione.

"My father always said that when you woke up in a strange place that wasn't a dream, it means you've been summoned to another world for a quest" said Luna.

"That's absolutely bonkers" said Ron.

"That's absolutely correct" said Orion.

"...You mean that...we've been-" started Neville before Aragorn interrupted him.

"Pulled out of your world and placed into a new one with a job to do" said Aragorn, sensing that the young ones uneasiness of the whole situation.

"No, we've can't of been taken away. Not now. Sirius-" started Harry Potter, who's only concern was to save his godfather.

"Your godfather will be alright, Harry Potter. He was never at the Ministry" said Orion.

"What?"

"The image you saw in your head was placed to trick you into coming into the Ministry" said Orion.

Harry was taking this all in slowly. He was going to take five of his friends to the ministry to die just because he overreacted. He felt both foolish and ashamed. The other D.A. members knew what Harry was thinking of and felt really sorry for him.

"What are they talking about?" asked Pippin.

"Quiet Pip" said Merry.

"I know it's never fun to be made a fool Harry Potter, but it is better to be fooled with no consequences to doing something foolish and endangering others. Though I shouldn't be talking about endangering people" said Orion.

"What do you mean?" asked Hermione.

"As Miss Lovegood said, I only bring others out of their worlds into other ones for quests, and important ones at that"

"Blimey, why do these sort of things always happen to us?' asked Ron to Harry and Hermione.

"If it makes you feel better kid, your not the only one" said Han as Boromir and Lando laughed at Solo's joke.

"What quest do you want us to do?" asked Harry.

"I'll tell you when I wake the others up"

"Alright" said Harry as he got up with his fellow classmates. Harry moved to talk to Aragorn and Luke, Ron to Han and Lando since they seemed the most friendly and cool, Neville to the Hobbits since they were the only ones that didn't intimidate him, Hermione and Ginny to Leia since she was the only other woman in the group that was awake, while Luna went over to Jack the monkey who was resting on Artoo's dome.

Now Orion had to wake the Pirates. Hopefully the others wouldn't think badly of them, since most people were taught that pirates were wicked people. He snapped his fingers and like the others, the pirates woke up.

"Hmm, Mr. Gibbs-bring me my morning Rum" said Jack as he sat up and rubbed his eyes. Orion could tell that several people behind him were mouthing the word Rum behind him.

"Mr. Sparrow-"

"Captain Sparrow" corrected Jack as he took in his surroundings and the people in it.

"Oh bugger" said Jack when he realized two things; he wasn't on the Pearl and the Pearl was nowhere in sight.

"Jack, where are we?" asked Elizabeth.

"Well lass...no idea" said Jack.

"Who are you people?" asked Will.

"Hmm, would you look at that Elf, he looks like you. From a certain point of view" said Gimli.

"I do believe you may be right Gimli" said Legolas.

"Captain Jack Sparrow, Mr. Turner, Miss Swann, Captain Barbossa. I am Orion. I was the one that spirited you away from the Black Pearl" said Orion.

"Why thank ye for this bit of news Lad, but we four be in the middle of something" said Barbossa.

"No you weren't. You were sailing to find fresh water. If you were fighting or holding a meeting among your own, that would be a good reason not to spirit you away"

"You know I do believe the Lad might be right. Why bother with fresh water when one can have some Rum. I for one could go for a mug or two" said Jack.

"Jack, how is it that we are suddenly separated from the Pearl and it's crew into a different realm and all you can think about is Rum?" asked Elizabeth.

"I am a man of simple needs lass. I will handle any situation I'm in as long as I have some rum in the belly" said Jack.

Orion just shook his head at the whole thing. The members of the Fellowship thought that Jack reminded them of the kind of suspicious men you would see in the Prancing Pony, The Rebels thought that Jack reminded them of a certain smuggler while the Hogwarts students thought that Jack was more loony that Luna, except Luna.

"Captain Sparrow, if you let me explain, I took you out of the Caribbean to help the people of these lands. You and your companions have done many great deeds among the Caribbean as famous pirates" said Orion, knowing full well that the others all heard him say pirate.

"And your point being?" asked Jack.

"Hah, I need you expertise to help the people of these lands and conquer the wicked people that mean to destroy it" said Orion.

"Ah, well that be it" said Barbossa.

"What be it?" asked Orion.

"What's in it for us Mate" said Jack.

"...That's it. Your not worried about the danger, who you might have to help or kill, or what you have to do. You just want to know what's in it for you?" said Orion.

"Now there's a smart lad. That is precisely what I want to know. I've only done good deeds when I get something in return" said Jack.

"Is that true?" asked Will.

"Have you've ever known me for doing a good deed without something benefitting me?" asked Jack.

"Well-um" started Will.

"There was- no that was in his favor" said Elizabeth.

"Exactly" said Jack as he turned back towards Orion and the others. If Orion was worried about the others distrusting Jack and the others being Pirates, he nothing to worry about because the ones behind him thought that Jack was either very strange or very funny, the funny part being on the young wizards and the hobbits opinion.

"You want something in return, fine. When you've completed this task you've been given, my Master will reward you in the bounties only a sovereign could dream of" said Orion.

"Hmm, a sovereign ay, that sounds real interesting. All right, I'll help you and your fellow gents into whatever this quest thing be." said Jack as he took Orion's hand and shook it.

"Well I for one would like to know what the others would receive" said Barbossa as he took a couple of steps towards Orion.

"...I happen to know you and Sparrow are arguing who is the proper captain of the Black Pearl. I could settle that dispute by giving you your own ship" said Orion to Barbossa. He had to be careful with this one, for he was a wicked man before he was resurrected.

"My own ship. Now what ship could a whelp like you offer me?" asked Barbossa.

"...The same ship that brought you into this world, the Phantom's Wail" said Orion.

"Catchy name" Han said to Lando who nodded. Boromir, who found the entire debate pointless' only rolled his eyes at the smugglers little side chat.

"Hmm, deal" said Barbossa as he took Orion's hand like Jack, though his grip was more firm and formal.

"Great now as for you two-" he said to Elizabeth and Will.

"I ask for nothing. I desire only one thing and you couldn't give it to me" said Will. Elizabeth looked at her fiancée in sadness, for she knew that Will was thinking about his father of the Dutchmen.

"He may look like you but the lad be more depressing" said Gimli to Legolas quietly so as not to offend Will.

"Well I'm glad that's all settle, now what quest are we be taking part of?" asked Jack.

"I shall go into the details after I wake our last group"

"Best not get in your way then. Now while you be doing that, I'll be standing by that big, hairy fella, savvy" said Jack as he walked away to stand next to Chewbacca. Barbossa just rolled his eyes and took a place next to Aragorn and Harry, Jack the monkey leaping onto his shoulder as soon as he got close. Will just nodded at Orion before moving to stand next to Boromir and the Droids, passing Legolas and Gimli on the way.

"The lad be looking more like you on closer perspective elf" said Gimli.

"I just wish his mood would match mine" said Legolas, for he sensed a great unease lingering around Will.

Elizabeth nodded to Orion before she took place with Leia, Ginny, and Hermione.

"And know for you five" said Orion.

"Something tells me you know these ones better than you know the rest of us" remarked Gandalf.

"You can say that"

"So you met these ones before" said Luke.

"Except the long dark haired one, I've sent the others into different worlds before" said Orion.

"So this shouldn't be odd for them" said Aragorn.

"Lucky blokes" said Ron before Hermione elbows him in gut to shut him up.

Orion stared at the young people that layed on the ground, bracing himself for meeting Aslan's favorites, snapped his fingers. The Pevensies and Caspian stirred for a few second before Peter sat up. When he looked up he was staring at Orion as Gandalf, Aragorn, Harry, and Luke stood next to him.

"Who are you?" asked Peter as he pointed his sword at Orion.

"I thought you said you knew each other?" asked Luke.

"I've seen them, I've haven't officially met them" said Orion.

"Do you know us?" asked Susan as she shook Caspian awake (five more minutes).

"No, but you no my Master"

"Your master?" asked Edmund.

"Who is your master?" asked Peter, slowly lowering his sword but still keeping it pointed at Orion.

"Does this help?" said Orion as he pointed to the lion sigil on his chest. Peter immediately lowered his sword, for it was the same sigil as the one on his shield.

"You master, is he-" started Peter before Lucy interrupted.

"It's Aslan. Aslan was the one that summoned us" squealed Lucy.

"Yes my dear, Aslan has sent you out of Narnia for a very important quest" said Orion.

"But we were in the middle of a task Aslan gave us when you called us" said Susan as she helped Caspian up.

"Yes for this task came up and we need the Kings and Queens of Narnia for this task" he then looked at Caspian "All of them"

"...I do not think I am ready" said Caspian.

"And for that, I believe Aslan would say that would make you more qualified" said Orion to Caspian.

Aragorn looked at Caspian and realized that he was in a similar situation to Aragorn. A person that is to be King that thinks he be not worthy to take his place on a throne. He was in the same boat as Caspian.

"Now what quest does Aslan want us to do?" asked Peter.

"Yeah, I think we've been waiting bloody long enough to know why" said Ron.

"You all have a right to know. So get comfortable, for this will take a while" said Orion to the heroes he summoned.


	11. History of Westeros

Orion was preparing himself for whatever he would have to say, all eyes on him. He knew what he would say might shock and disturb some of them, particularly the younger ones. But he needed to tell them everything they needed to know.

"As I've said countless times, all of you were taken out of your worlds to assist this world" said Orion.

"Yes, but why us?" asked Leia.

"Don't the people of this world have the right defend themselves?" asked Boromir.

"You all make good points. Why have warriors from other worlds protect these people? The answer is because Aslan has looked into the future of this world and saw many terrible things. Thousands of people killed, not just soldiers but villagers, women, child, babes, even the unborn" said Orion.

"Gandalf, what does unborn mean?" whispered Pippin to Gandalf.

"Those who have not been born yet" said the Grey Wizard.

"Aslan chose you all because you all have experience with war and death and wicked beings" said Orion.

"That and more" said Han as Chewbacca growled a affirmative.

"I think we should know more about the situation of this world" said Luke.

"Like who are the ones we have to fight?" said Aragorn.

"Your all perfectly correct. I think I shall begin explaining the situation of this world" said Orion.

"Well I think if this be a long type of conversation, I say we all deserve a drink. I myself prefer Rum" said Jack as Elizabeth shook her head.

"I'm all for a drink" said Han.

"Ditto" said Lando.

"No. Forgive me, but I think I need you all sober for this"

"Bugger" muttered Jack.

"Now this is the land of Westeros, or the Seven Kingdoms"

"Seven Kingdoms?" said Peter.

"Yes, Seven Kingdoms ruled by one King"

"Wouldn't want to be in his shoes" said Harry.

"The land of Westeros was once ruled by the House Targaryen, a House that was said to own and even have the blood of dragons"

"Dragons?" said Lucy.

"Hagrid would like that" said Harry to Ron and Hermione, who laughed at the joke.

"Yes, but the dragons in the world have all but died out. House Targaryen ruled the Iron Throne with all the power that came with it" said Orion.

"Must be difficult to rule Seven kingdoms with just one King" said Gimli.

"It's hard to rule one Kingdom with two Kings" Edmund said to Peter, who along with the other Narnian monarchs being the only to catch the joke.

"Ah, but that's the trick. House Targaryen might of been the King's of Westeros, but each Kingdom was ruled by a Lord that held their lands in the King's name. House Stark ruled the North, House Tully ruled the Riverlands, House Tyrell ruled the Reach, House Lannister ruled the Westerlands, House Greyjoy ruled the Iron Islands, House Baratheon ruled the Stormlands, House Arryn ruled the Eyrie, and House Martell ruled Dorne. House Targaryen ruled from King's Landing in the Crownlands"

"I don't understand" said Luke.

"What?" asked Orion.

"I believe what the young Lad in black means to say is that this spit of land is called the Seven Kingdoms, yet you listed nine kingdoms" said Jack.

"Yeah, why is it called the Seven Kingdoms when it has two extra Kingdoms?" asked Ginny.

"I honestly don't know" said Orion.

"That's a first" said Ron as Neville nervously chuckled.

"As I was saying, The Targaryens ruled all of Westeros for hundreds of years. Until the age of Aerys Targaryen, the Mad King"

"Well I think we can agree he wasn't called mad because he was temperamental" said Gimli as Legolas rolled his eyes as Han, Lando, Aragorn, Ron, and Barbossa chuckled at the joke.

"Aerys Targaryen was a very crazed man. He was known for burning his enemies and prisoners alive, for fire comforted him" said Orion as several of the people around were disturbed by Aerys' actions.

"Aerys Targaryen might of driven the Seven Kingdoms into fire and madness if it wasn't for his Hand of the King, Tywin Lannister. And before you ask Pippin, the Hand of the King rules the Seven Kingdoms in place of the King. Tywin Lannister was an amazing Hand of the King, but he retired from his position and return to the Westerlands"

"Why did he resign?" asked Lucy, who was the youngest one here.

"Because Jaime Lannister, his son and heir, signed up for the Kingsguard. The Kingsguard were seven knights that swore oaths to protect the King" said Orion.

"That doesn't explain why Tywin Lannister quit" said Caspian.

"Ah but it does, for if you sign up for the Kingsguard, you serve for life. You can not hold any lands or marry any woman. Tywin Lannister was robbed of his heir"

"That would do it" said Han.

"Things only got worse when Rhaegar Targaryen, Aerys son and heir, stole Lyanna Stark. Her brother Brandon Stark went to King's Landing to take her back, but Aerys held him prisoner. Soon Rickard Stark, father of Lyanna and Brandon, arrived in King's Landing to retrieve his children back. But he was burned alive while Brandon watched, who was soon strangled to death as he tried to help his father" the women and Hobbits gasped at that.

"Aerys then demanded that John Arryn hand over Lyanna's brother Eddard and Lyanna's betrothed Robert Baratheon, who were wards of John Arryn. Jon Arryn however refused and soon the three summoned their banners and went to war against Aerys. The War was called Robert's Rebellion because Robert's grandmother had Targaryen blood, so he had a right to the throne. They got the assistance of the Riverlands by having John and Eddard marry Hoster Tully's daughters, Lysa and Catelyn. The war was basically House Targaryen, Tyrell, and Martell against House Stark, Tully, Arryn, and Baratheon, with House Greyjoy and Lannister staying neutral"

"I feel bad for Eddard Stark" whispered Harry to himself, being one to lose family to evil men too.

"A lot of people do Harry Potter. But the war became mostly in the rebels favor when Robert killed Rhaegar on the Trident. Aerys was bound to lose, until Tywin Lannister and his army arrived at King's Landing. Aerys believed that Tywin was there to help. But when he opened his gates, Tywin had his men killed, rape, raid, and plunder in King's Landing. Rhaegar's own baby son and three year old daughter were killed by Ser Armory Lorch and Ser Gregor Clegane, their mother forced to watch before Clegane rape and killed her" said Orion.

"That's horrible" said Hermione as Ron Weasley looked faint.

"How could Knights do such horrid things to women and children. That's work only an Orc would do" said Boromir.

"I'm afraid that being a knight in Westeros doesn't mean as much as it would in Gondor" said Orion.

"It's still a horrid thing to do" said Caspian.

"I've seen that kind of thing before, but they were by pirates" Will said as he stared at Barbossa, most likely remembering when Barbossa came into Port Royal and took Elizabeth as his men went around pillaging and plundering the place. Barbossa himself caught Will's stare and just rolled his eyes.

"You can save the guilt making for someone that cares Mister Turner, for even pirates make a remembering not to kill children when there's work to be done" said Barbossa.

"It's in the Code, even if the Code is just-" said Jack before Elizabeth interrupted him.

"Guidelines" she said with a smile and a roll of her eyes.

"As I was saying. While Tywin's men did there work, Jaime Lannister killed Aerys"

"He broke his vows?" said Frodo.

"What choice did he have Frodo" said Aragorn.

"It was either kill his King-" started Gandalf.

"-Or kill his father" finished Luke.

"I hate being in tough situations" said Han as Chewbacca gave off a Wookiee chuckle.

"With Aerys and Rhaegar dead, Robert took the Iron Throne. But to him it wasn't worth it for Lyanna Stark, the woman he loved and started the war for, died in the Tower of Joy with only Eddard her brother being with her" said Orion.

"The poor man" said Susan.

"He was. After the War, Robert became King, forgave many that served Aerys like Mace Tyrell and Doran Martell, Barristan Selmy, Grand Maester Pycelle, Lord Varys, anyone that lived after the Rebellion. Robert also married Cersei Lannister after she was offered to him by Tywin. He accepted, but it was a cold and loveless marriage for Robert and Cersei did not love each other. For Robert became a drunkard after Lyanna's death and Cersei was a cold woman who only thought of power"

"Something tells me I wouldn't like this Cersei" said Leia.

"Trust me Miss Organa, your completely right. So after the Rebellion, peace overtook Westeros until another rebellion took place. Balon Greyjoy declared himself King of the Iron Islands, the Ironborn following his command"

"Ironborn?" asked Legolas.

"Men from the Iron Islands. There basically pirates and ravers"

"Sound like my kind of people" said Jack.

"Why does that not surprise me" said Will as Elizabeth slightly laughed.

"Balon fought against Robert trying to gain free rein over his land without a higher power over him. But Balon's Rebellion was a wasted effort, for his army was easily smaller than Robert's. Soon Rodrik and Maron Greyjoy, Balon's sons, were killed and Balon was forced to kneel"

"Kneel?" asked Merry.

"Means he had to surrender" said Aragorn.

"Quite right. To ensure Balon wouldn't take up another rebellion, Eddard Stark was to take Balon's last son, Theon Greyjoy, as a hostage. Peace once again came over the Seven Kingdoms"

"Until now" said Gandalf.

"Yes. During the peaceful times. Jon Arryn, now Hand of the King to Robert, made an important discovery. That Robert's children, Joffrey, Tommen, and Myrcella Baratheon, were not Robert's children"

"What do you mean?" asked Pippin.

"It means the Queen had an affair" said Harry.

"What the world has come to when a woman can't keep her vows" Jack said to Barbossa who chuckled.

"So who's children were they?" asked Sam.

"..."

"You don't know?" asked Lucy.

"He knows Lu" said Peter.

"He just won't to say it" said Lando.

"So who's were they?" asked Frodo.

"...There father was Jaime Lannister, the Queen's brother" said Orion after a few moments of silence.

"BLOODY HELL" screamed Ron.

"RWAAAAAARRR" growled Chewbacca as he scooted back.

"So, your saying that the Queen and her brother-" started Jack.

"Jack please don't finish that sentence" said Elizabeth, who felt like she wanted to throw up, an equally disturbed Will holding her to comfort her.

"That's disgusting" said Susan, who looked a pale bit green that matched Neville's and Sam's faces.

"I think that might be the most disturbing thing I have every heard in my life" said Legolas.

"You and me both Elf" said Gimli as his face was looked sour.

"I'll give you all a minute to react" said Orion.

"No please continue, I think the others might need something to distract themselves" said Luna.

"Alright. So after Lord Arryn discovered the Queen's actions, he was to tell Robert about it. But Lord Arryn was poisoned, so he died without telling Robert. With John Arryn dead, Robert made Eddard Stark the New Hand, and even betrothed Joffrey to Lord's Stark daughter Sansa. SO Lord Stark, Sansa, his other daughter Arya, and several of his household servants went to King's Landing. Upon arriving, Ned Stark started investigating Jon Arryn's dead and what John Arryn was investigating before his death. Like Arryn he soon found out and was going to tell Robert. But tragedy struck" said Orion.

"What now?" asked Barbossa.

"King Robert was gorged by a boar on a hunt. Cersei had Lancel Lannister, a cousin and squire to Robert, make the King extremely drunk so the risk of a hunt was greater. We are actually in the very spot were he was killed"

"Ain't that a cheerful thought" Han said to Luke.

"When Robert died, Joffrey took the Iron Throne. With powerful knowledge at hand, Eddard wrote to Robert's brother, Stannis Baratheon, for Ned knew that Stannis was the true King"

"The situation is similar to my own. An uncle against a nephew" said Caspian.

"Except Stannis is with the right. And Joffrey isn't really Stannis' nephew"

"Please don't remind us" said Merry.

"Hear, Hear" said Pippin.

"Quite right, Ned, along with his household guards and the Gold Cloaks of King's Landing, went to arrest Joffrey to prevent bloodshed. But Joffrey ordered Ned be arrested and his men killed. The Gold Cloaks turned on Ned and killed his men"

"A mutiny, why is it always a mutiny?" Jack said to Barbossa.

"Certain reasons Jack, certain reasons" said Barbossa gleefully, happy to rub in the fact that Jack was once mutinied.

"Ned Stark was thrown in the Black Cell, his servants were killed, Sansa was imprisoned, only Arya managed to escape"

"Lucky girl" said Leia sadly, remembering the time when Darth Vader captured her when she held the Death Star plans and all of the men aboard her ship were killed minus herself. She had to sympathies with Lord Stark.

"With Ned imprisoned, his eldest son Robb called his banners and now the North rides to war. And now this was were you lot come in"

"So now we get to this part" said Jack.

"What do you want us to do?" asked Frodo.

"Free Lord Stark and journey with him to meet up with Robb Stark, then fight to defeat the Lannisters with them"

"Simple enough" said Harry.

"But that's easier said than done" said Aragorn.

"So where is Eddard Stark?" asked Peter.

"We are South from King's Landing. Ned Stark is kept in the Black Cells of the Red Keep, the main part of King's Landing" said Orion.

"So do you got any plans to free him?" asked Edmund.

"That'll be up to you, I have to do something else gave me"

"Your abandoning us?" asked Legolas.

"No, I'm heading to the Twins in the Riverlands and meet up with Robb Stark. Aslan trusts that you can do this. Lord Stark could answer your questions if you have anything" said Orion.

"...We'll just have to trust you" said Frodo.

"Wish we had the Falcon with us" said Han.

"But I do, I brought it with you" said Orion.

"We'll that'll easier to get around" said Han.

"Sorry Captain, but you'll have to travel by land. I'll be taking the Falcon with me to the Riverlands and hide it in a forest near Riverrun" said Orion.

"But-" started Han.

"Han, it'll be okay" assured Leia.

"...Fine" said Han.

"Don't worry, traveling by land won't be bad. I'll make it easier for you" said Orion as he snapped his fingers. At once, two horses pulling a wagon appeared behind them.

"Bloody Hell" said Ron.

"This wagon is full of supplies and weapons and ammo along with food, water, and rum" Orion said, quickly noticing how Jack and Barbossa cheered up at the mention of Rum. "I would advise you to keep the droids in the wagon so no one see's them"

"Speaking of which, what are we going to do about Chewie?" Han said as he jerked his thumb towards Chewbacca.

"Just tell those who ask that your Wookiee is simply a tall man in a full body pelt" said Gandalf.

"That sounds like a good idea" said Lando.

"Well good luck and may the force be with you" said Orion as he suddenly disappeared.

"May the force be with you?" asked Elizabeth

"I'll explain" said Luke.


	12. Joffrey the Inferior

In the streets of Flea Bottom, many people were walking around like nothing was amidst. Many in Flea Bottom were poor, meager, or unlucky, for Flea Bottom was the poorest slum district in all King's Landing. Except for a brothel or two and maybe a vendor selling rare items, Flea Bottom was rarely visited by those in the Red Keep except for the Gold Cloaks. So no one would suspect an old-greybeard in grey clothing crouching down against a building.

"You"

Gandalf looked over an saw a Gold Cloak standing over him. While the Gold Cloaks were suppose to defend and keep the peace in the city, a lot of them abused their power and bully those with lower standings.

"May I help you" Gandalf said in as elderly of a voice as possible, slowly getting up while standing for support from his staff with apparent trouble. Grand Maester Pycelle could learn a thing or two from Gandalf in the art of faking it.

"I've never seen you before. You've from the Free Cities?"

"No, I be from the Riverlands. Terribly awful down there" said Gandalf as he licked his lips to apparently wet them.

"As much as the fish people deserve" said the Gold Cloak.

Suddenly the Gold Cloak's facial expression changed. His once cruel face was now emotionless.

"Good work Mr. Potter" said Gandalf as he readjusted his posture.

"Thank you, though I hate that you had to use the Imperious Curse Hermione" said Harry under his Invisibility Cloak, the first part to Gandalf, the second part to Hermione, who was also under his Invisibility Cloak.

"I know, but it was are only choice. And at least this way he won't struggle and cause a scene" said Hermione with her wand pointed at the now controlled Gold Cloak.

"Enough talk you two, the others are waiting" said Gandalf as he walked back through the secret entry out of the city, Harry and Hermione with their prisoner right behind them. They were able to find the secret entrance through the use of the Marauder's Map. Normally the Marauder's Map only worked for Hogwarts. But Orion used a very special magic on the map. Now the map showed the Capitol's layout in each Kingdom. Like Winterfell in the North or Pyke at the Iron Islands. Hopefully then would learn what they needed to from the Gold Cloak to free Ned Stark.

.

"I still can't believe that there are many worlds with so many different races" said Frodo as he took a smoke from the dwarfish pipe from the wagon.

"I still can't believe there's an entire place with so many wizards like Mister Gandalf" said Sam as he was cooking the rabbits Chewbacca and Legolas caught in the pot.

"Yeah well, I can't believe there are talking animals and half-animal men that live in an entire Kingdom" said Merry as he polished the blood off his dagger from skinning the rabbit with Barbossa and Gimli.

"I can't believe how well this rum stuff is" said Pippin as he took a swig from his mug.

"Now there's a smart lad, though keep it away from this one" said Jack as he himself took a drink from his mug and pointed to Elizabeth, who was having a conversation with Gimli and Legolas.

"Keep bringing it up and I just might burn it" she said as Gimli and Legolas laugh and cracked a grin respectively.

"Well I still think this Shire of yours sounds like a good place to visit" said Lucy as she smiled at the little Hobbits. Oh how she wished there were Hobbits in Narnia.

"Believe me Miss Lucy" said Sam as he stopped stirring his rabbit stew "This Narnia place you and your siblings rule sounds like a decent place. But it probably isn't as good as the Shire. Endless fields, the gardens at Bag Ends, Rosie Cotton-"

"What was that last part Sam?" said Frodo with a wide grin.

"Oh nothing Mister Frodo" said Sam as he blushed furiously.

"Oh yes you did Sam, now no denying it" said Merry.

"I said Rosy pollen, the pollen on the roses" said Sam.

"Sure Sam, sure" said Frodo. Ever since Frodo arrived in Westeros, the pull of the Ring lessened. It was still there, but only a little. He decided to tell the others about the Ring, against the judgment of Boromir and Gimli. But in the end no one seemed interested in an evil Ring that controls the minds of others. Then again, none of them have ever laid eyes on the Ring, nor did Frodo plan to.

"Captain Solo"

Lucy and Frodo turned to see that Threepio was trying to engage in a conversation with Han. But Han simply waved him off as he and Lando continued their conversation with Jack, Boromir and Aragorn listening in close by.

"Not now Goldenrod, you were saying Jack?" said Han to the pirate captain.

"And that was how they made me chief" said Jack, feeling like he had this conversation before.

"Man Jack, you've been on more weird adventures than me. And I was frozen in Carbonite" said Han as he elbowed Lando.

'Hey, I told you it wasn't my fault" said Lando playfully, yet still defensibly.

"Right, right" said Han.

"Captain Solo-"

"Not now Threepio, so what happened after you escaped from those Cannibals?" Han asked Jack.

Lucy felt bad for the droid and so she got up and walked over to him.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

"Oh, well I was trying to tell Captain Solo that there's something wrong with my functions since we've got here" said Threepio worriedly.

"Like what?" asked Leia who was leaning next to a tree as she heard Threepio, concern about the droids well-being.

"Well, something strange had happened to my language functions to say it simply" said Threepio.

"Your what?" asked Lucy.

"His ability to speak different languages" Leia said to the young-once Queen.

"Yes for I am fluent in over-"

"What's wrong with them?" asked Han as he joined the conversation seeing as if something was wrong with Threepio, he should at least see what it was.

"Oh, well. Nothing's out of place mostly. The only odd thing was that I've apparently have more languages in my systems now" said Threepio.

"More languages?" said Leia.

"How is that possible?" asked Lucy.

"Isn't it obvious"

Lucy, Han, Leia, Threepio, Lando, and Jack turned to Luke, who up till now was just meditating against a tree.

"What's obvious?" asked Lando.

"It's the same as Harry's map, Orion altered them so they could work for our quest" said Luke, using his Jedi insight to correctly guess Orion's intentions.

"Why?" asked Lucy.

"Well because even though Threepio knows more languages than a computer back in our Galaxy-" said Luke.

"-Only the basic language is used here" finished Han.

"Oh this is all just one big headache, and not the good kind" said Jack.

"There's a good kind?" asked Neville as he and Will came back from bringing firewood.

"Yes, and don't ask" said Will.

"Master Luke, I think I don't like the idea of my systems just-just-magically altered" said Threepio. Artoo, who was resting behind Threepio with Luna Lovegood leaning against him.

"I think he just insulted you Sir" said Luna to Threepio.

"Well, I quite understand that. But I would think you wouldn't like your functions altered if it happened to you" said Threepio to his counterpart.

"It's fine Threepio, it just makes you more useful in our task" said Leia.

"Oh, well if you put it that way Princess Leia" said Threepio, his spirits rising from a compliment.

While all that was going on, Ginny and Susan were leaning against a tree and talking.

"Bloody Hell, it's hard to listen to a conversation when one side doesn't use English" said Ginny to Susan, referring to the part with Artoo and Threepio.

"You get use to it Ginny" said Susan.

"Well yeah, but you ruled a whole bloody kingdom and had to learn different languages. I'm just a school student" said Ginny.

"A magical school student that attends a magic school who's part of a magical family" said Susan to Ginny, causing the two girls to giggle.

"Point taken, so is there something between you and that Caspian guy" Ginny said as she and Susan looked over to where he, Peter, and Edmund were as they tried to teach Ron how to properly hold and use a sword.

"It would never work out between us" said Susan a bit sadly.

"Keep telling yourself that Susan" said Ginny playfully.

After Orion left, everyone decided to get to know each other and explain their backgrounds and situations in each world. They were currently at the edge of the Kingswood and waiting for Gandalf, Harry, and Hermione to return from King's Landing. The wagon that Orion left them held enough change of clothes for everyone, extra swords, arrows, and blasters, King's foil plants, a whetstone to sharpen their swords, four barrels of rum, ten barrels of fresh water, seven bags of apples, oranges, mushrooms, and carrots, three Firebolt broomsticks, several dwarfish pipes, a box of materials needed incase one of the droids broke down, a cage full of ravens, a lot of pieces of parchment to use for messages, several bags of Westeros currency coins, food for Bill and the horses pulling the wagon, several books of Westeros for Hermione to read, armor, helms, and still enough room for the droids and seven others to sit in. The reason for so much room was because the inside of the wagon was magically altered like Arthur Weasley's tent used during the Quidditch World Cup.

"Aragorn, Gandalf approaches alone with a lone soldier" said Legolas, who was on watch duty.

"Where be the two whelps that went with him?" asked Barbossa.

"Don't worry mate, there probably under Harry's Invisibility Cloak" said Ron as he walked up to Aragorn and Barbossa.

"If only everyone here had one of those" said Peter from behind Ron as he and Edmund walked up with Ron.

"So why bring a guard?" asked Edmund.

"To interrogate him to free Eddard Stark" said Boromir.

When Gandalf, the invisible wizards, and the guard came into the clearly, everyone gathered around.

"Chewie get behind him" Han said to his big companion, who immediately got behind the guard.

"You can now undo your curse, Miss Granger" Gandalf said to the now visible Hermione. Hermione waved her wand once at the Gold Cloak. The Gold Cloak shook his hand several times before he took in the appearance of the ones in front of him. He gasped and went to unsheathe his sword but found it gone.

"You looking for this" said Harry as he raised the Gold Cloak's sword and tossed it over to Will.

"I know who you are" said the Gold Cloak.

"You do, do ye" said Jack.

"Yes, the Brotherhood Without Banners. I heard how they were a bunch of rebels that used black magic and made up of random curs and bandits"

"Good guess, but no" said Boromir.

"Lord Stark!" the Gold Cloak said in surprise as he moved back.

"No, this is Boromir" said Lucy gently, always being one to be soft even with wicked and sour men.

"Yeah, your right. That traitor is still in the Black Cells" said the Gold Cloak.

"I'm quite glad you brought up Lord Stark" said Aragorn.

"He just happens to be the reason for your sudden interruption for whatever it is you golden cloaked gits like you do" said Jack.

"What my companion means to say is that your going to help us free Lord Stark" said Luke.

"Why the fuck should I help you free that traitor"

"Watch your language sir" warned Legolas as he fingered the string of his arrow.

"You best know that you'd be in the presences of ladies here" said Gimli as he brought up his axe.

"The fuck should I care what a bunch of cunts th-"

But the Gold Cloak suddenly found his shoulder squeezed painfully. When he looked behind him, he saw that Chewbacca was digging his fingers into his shoulder. He would of scream but found that Boromir, Peter, and Caspian were now pointing their swords at him, Ron and Harry with their wands out behind them.

"Now, where is Lord Stark being kept?" asked Aragorn as looked down at the pathetic man, his hand on his sword.

"In the lower levels of the dungeons in the Red Keep" said the Gold Cloak.

"Thank you" said Han who was at his left and not seen by him. Han then kicked him in the side of the head, knocking the man unconscious.

"Nice Han" said Luke dryly.

"Hermione, put a memory spell on him" said Harry to Hermione. As she knelt by the Gold Cloak, Gandalf turned to Luke, for the both of them were the undecided leaders of the group.

"So how do you plan to free Lord Stark from the center of the enemies Head Quarters?" Gandalf asked the Jedi.

"Haven't figure that out that"

"I have" said Han.

"How?" asked Neville.

"By reliving some good old memories" Han said as he put on the Gold Cloak's helmet.

.

Somewhere near the Steps of Baelor, six Gold Cloaks were marching down the streets by two side from side when suddenly another Gold Cloak came up running to them.

"Hey we got trouble" he said as the Gold Cloaks came to a halt.

"What is it?" asked leader of the group.

"No time, just follow me" said the Gold Cloak as ran into an alley behind a shop. The six Gold Cloaks immediately followed into the alley, but everything was silent for several minutes. When the seven Gold Cloaks got out of the alley, they were followed by an invisible Harry Potter and a wrist-shackled Jack Sparrow.

"For the record, I do not like this plan you came up with Captain Solo" said Jack, always hating being in chains, even if it was a ploy.

"I guess you'll just have to adjust" said Will in a Gold Cloak outfit. He, Han, Luke, Aragorn, Boromir, Peter, and Edmund were now wearing the armor of the guys they just killed. They were to enter the Red Keep pretending to be Gold Cloaks while leading Jack in as a prisoner, Harry using his map to guide them in so they didn't get lost and look suspicious.

"And you did this before?" Peter asked to Luke and Han.

"Once, but that was just when it was just me and Han and we had Chewbacca as a prisoner" said Luke.

"Must of been some prison" said Boromir.

"Come on, lets do this" said Will as he shoved the butt of his spear at Jack's back.

"...Your enjoying this" said Jack.

"Your imagining it" said Will with a grin Jack couldn't see.

"Come on you two" said Boromir as he lead the way to the Red Keep, Harry stealthily following behind them.

When they arrived in the entrance of the Red Keep, they kept there cool and avoided as many people as possible. They were about to go through the door that led to the dungeons until the door opened from the other side. The first one through the door was a tall man in dark leather clothes, half his face burnt on the right side. The man behind being somewhere around Harry's age. He had blond hair and wore a crown on his head.

"Out of the way you Gold shits" the tall man said to the seven disguised warriors.

"Sorry sir" said Will.

"I'm no sir" said the Hound.

They were hoping for them to move on, but the boy, who was Joffrey, moved in front of Jack.

"What did he do?" asked Joffrey as he stared at Jack.

"...he stole a pig and killed five other Gold Cloaks your Grace" said Boromir.

"Why bring him to the Black Cells then, why not kill the fucker?" said the Hound.

"Because we didn't want to" said Han.

"Greatly respectful to that Mate. I for one would hate to think that my last thoughts be about stealing a pig" said Jack.

"Think your a funny one? Hound take his head off" said Joffrey.

As Sandor Clegane was about to unsheathe his sword. Joffrey went into a trance.

"Never mind" whispered Luke as quietly as possible while waving his hand behind Aragorn.

"Never mind" repeated Joffrey.

"Your going back to your chambers"

"I'm going back to my chambers"

"Lets go"

"Lets go" said Joffrey before he walked away. Sandor looked at Joffrey for a few seconds before walking after him.

"How did you do that?" asked Peter to Luke.

"That was a Jedi Mind trick, its a trick that bends the mind of those who's minds of inferior.

"So it effects dumb people" simplified Edmund as he slightly laughed.

"Never mind about them, is Eddard Stark behind this door Harry Potter?"

"Yes, on the third level" said Harry from behind Will, spooking the blacksmith/pirate.

"Alright, let's free the codger" said Jack as he and the infiltration team entered through the door.

.

"Aslan, there about to free Lord Stark" said Yaylanna as she watched the group go through the door to the Black Cells in Aslan's Country.

"Good, now I have a task for you in King's Landing" said the lion next to her.

"King's Landing? What task Aslan?" asked Yaylanna.

"Find a man named Yoren and tell him this"


	13. OPERATION: Free Ned

As Yoren the Night's Watch recruiter walked down the streets of King's Landing after visiting a brothel, he had to remember all that happened to him since Benjen Stark and him returned to the Wall from Winterfell with Jon Snow and Tyrion Lannister. He befriended the Imp as both had a good sense of humor and so when Yoren and Tyrion left for King's Landing, they decided to travel together. After a tense stop in Winterfell when Tyrion gave Bran Stark a saddle to assist in his cripple problem, they left and stopped at the Crossroads Inn. Boy how Yoren remembered when Catelyn Stark called up the men in the Inn and had Tyrion arrested. When Yoren arrived in King's Landing, he asked Lord Stark to take whatever men he wanted in the dungeon and also telling him what his Lady wife did at the Crossroads before it became public knowledge. Fuck lot of good it did him when Jaime Lannister killed his men and pierced Lord Stark's leg. Now Lord Stark was a traitor to the Crown and laying in a Black Cell.

Yoren soon arrived at where the lads he recruited were staying. They were to leave the city soon. The only reason they stayed was because there was a chance Lord Stark would join them. Among the lads and boys he took were a fat boy named Hot Pie, a skinny boy named Lommy Greenhands, and a boy that was near a man named Gendry, a blacksmiths apprentice.

"All right you hairy fuckers, Lord Stark is to be brought before the crowd at Baelor today to confess his crimes and join the Watch like the rest of you. Any questions?"

"Is Lord Stark really a traitor?"

The question came from Gendry. The boy was a good lad. He was one of the few that joined the group that wasn't from the dungeons. Why Tobho Mott sent the boy away into the Watch, Yoren didn't know.

"It doesn't matter what he is or what he did, he's one of us, or he soon will be" said Yoren.

When all got settled, Yoren left to the steps of Baelor where Lord Stark was to confess. As he made his way towards Baelor, he stopped when he noticed a woman blocking his path. She wore a blue dress and had long white hair.

"Yoren of the Night's Watch?" she asked.

"Who wants to know?" he asked.

"Me. I know your going to Baelor to Eddard Stark's confession"

"Aye, I be doing just that"

"The thing is Eddard Stark won't be there"

"Won't be there?"

"A group is here to free Eddard Stark and bring him to his son" said Yaylanna.

"Ah, ain't that a bit of luck. But why tell me lass?"

"Because Lord Stark won't leave without his daughter Arya. When you arrive in Baelor, find her and take her into the Night's Watch. Once you find her, send this into the air with a letter" said Yaylanna as had Yoren the weirdest thing he's ever seen; a snowy owl.

Yoren looked at the bird that was resting on his arm before turning to Yaylanna. "And how does one expect an owl to find Lord Stark?" he asked, but found that Yaylanna disappeared.

"Fucking hell... well, best find Lord Stark's daughter aye little bird" he said as he continued walking towards Baelor, the owl gently pecking at his arm.

.

Ned Stark sat in his cell as he waited for the Gold Cloaks to arrive to take him to Baelor to confess to Joffrey. His thoughts raced around from Arya who was lost to Sansa who was forced to watch the whole thing. It was two days since Orion and Aslan told him his help would arrive, but apparently they didn't get the help in time. Maybe the two of them were just a mad dream.

He heard the sounds of footsteps approaching and he saw someone holding a torch approaching. When they got within range of Ned's vision, he saw that it was seven Gold Cloaks. He assumed at first that they were to escort him to Baelor, but then he saw the man in the middle of them. He seemed like a cutthroat brigand Ned would expect from the Free Cities over the Narrow Sea.

"Ned Stark?" asked a young man. He had to be as young as Robb.

"Who else?"

"Very good we found you mate, now let's get you out of here. I find it too dark to walk around" said the prisoner between the Gold Cloaks. Strangely the Gold Cloaks take much notice of that. One did shook his head like this was a familiar occurrence to him.

"I assume your here to take me to Baelor" said Ned.

"No, were here to take you to your son" said the Gold Cloak in charge.

"...my son"

"Yes, Aslan sent us" said the Gold Cloak that asked if he was Lord Stark. He removed his helm and held out his hand.

"High King Peter of Narnia" said Peter.

"I think you could've left out the last part" said a black hair boy that seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"He has a habit of doing that" said another Gold Cloak as he took off his helm, revealing another young man like the first one except with black hair.

Ned however just laugh.

"If this is a dream let me continue it. Do you really know the lion?" asked Ned, he had to be sure.

"Were here to free you, so obviously were his help" said Jack Sparrow.

"I think we should introduce ourselves" said the Gold Cloak in charge.

"My name is Aragorn Elessar, my companions are Will Turner, Boromir of Gondor, Peter Pevensie, Edmund Pevensie, Luke Skywalker, Han Solo" he pointed to the other Gold Cloaks "Captain Jack Sparrow" he nodded towards the Pirate "and Harry Potter" he pointed to the boy that appeared out of nowhere.

"It is an honor to meet you. I am Lord Eddard Stark of Winterfell" he said as he got up, having to put a hand on the wall to support himself.

"Are you hurt?" asked Harry.

"My leg was pierced by Jaime Lannister some time ago" said Ned.

"Ouch" said Jack, earning an elbow from Will.

"Can you walk?" asked Boromir.

"With some trouble, I might just slow us down" said Ned.

"No worries, my sister can help you" said Peter.

"Until then, Jack support him and hide under Harry's cloak" said Aragorn.

"Anything to get out of these chains" said Jack as Will removed the chains of his wrist. Jack then had Ned put an around him. Ned didn't understand how hiding under a cloak with a boy could be of help. It was only when Harry flung the cloak over himself, Jack and Ned that Ned understood that they were invisible.

"Seven Hells, what magic is this?" asked Ned as he looked around under the cloak.

"Welcome to my world mate" said Jack.

"Alright Harry, the map ready?" asked Aragorn to the invisible wizard.

"On it, I Solemnly Swear that I am up to no good" said Harry as he pointed his wand to a blank piece of parchment. Only when details and little dots appear on the parchment did Ned realized it was a magic map.

"Do the wonders ever cease?" asked Ned gleefully to Jack.

"Just wait to you see the Wookiee and the undead monkey mate" said Jack.

.

The crowd around the Great Sept of Baelor were anxiously waiting for Ned Stark to be brought forth. At the statue of Baelor Targaryen, Arya Stark was waiting for father to be brought out. She saw Joffrey, Cersei, Sandor Clegane, Ilyn Payne, Lord Varys, Petyr Baelish, Grand Maester Pycelle, Janos Slynt, and her own sister were waiting at the center of the Sept for her father. Sansa was smiling, thinking that after Ned confessed that all would go right.

In a different part of the crowd, Legolas and Gimli were waiting for the plan to come to play. Legolas and Gimli wore cloaks over there body so they didn't seem that out of place in the crowd. If Ned Stark was brought forth, Legolas and Gimli were to throw caution into the wind and attack them. Jack the monkey was around somewhere ready to signal Caspian, Lando, Ron, Neville, Hermione, Luna, Ginny, and Barbossa in case they needed help. If Ned Stark wasn't brought forth, then all went to plan and they could leave.

"Think the lads will get this Stark out of there?" asked Gimli.

"I have faith in Aragorn. He'll succeed" said Legolas.

"Ah, I think there's are cue" Gimli said as he pointed towards a Gold Cloak approaching alone where Ned Stark was suppose to enter with his escort as he approached Joffrey. No one but Legolas with his advanced elf hearing could hear what the Gold Cloak could say.

"Your grace, Lord Stark has escaped" he said reluctantly.

"They got him out" Legolas told Gimli.

"Good, now lets get out of here" said Gimli as he was about to exit the crowd when-

"WHERE IS EDDARD STARK?!"

Legolas and Gimli turned back around and saw that Joffrey had a look of rage in his face, Lannister men and Gold Cloaks heading in all directions. Cersei turned to talk to Janos Slynt to apparently make some furious accusation. The only one that didn't look even remotely surprise was Lord Varys, who's face was just a look of mild, yet false concern. Then Joffrey did something so heinous that Legolas and Gimli snapped. He turned towards Sansa Stark, shook her as he yelled at her and then struck her hard in the face before she could respond.

When Arya saw her sister get hit, she immediately leapt off the statue and ran towards Joffrey with Needle drawn, but Legolas was quicker. When a twang of his bow, an arrow soared over the crowd and pierced Joffrey in the leg. He fell towards the ground and cried like a babe, except a babe wouldn't look embarrassing in this situation. When Cersei saw her son pierced, she ran to him, looked into the crowd and saw Legolas with his bow still drawn. Already five Gold Cloaks charged at them while the rest of the crowd ran from the bloodshed.

"So much for stealth" said Gimli as he brought out his axe. The first Gold Cloak that got near them lost his head to Gimli. The next too fell as Legolas pierced them both between the eyes. The next one was hit by the blunt end of Gimli's axe between the legs. When he fell to the ground, Gimli brought his axe down and hit him in the chest. Legolas back handed the last one. More Gold Cloaks would of joined them, but all of a sudden, a Hare, Horse, Otter, and Jack Russell Terrier patronus' came out of nowhere and spooked both the crowd and the Gold Cloaks.

Cersei was watching all of this as she and Pycelle bandaged Joffrey's leg, who was crying on the ground.

"It hurts" he cried, tears and snot rolling down his face.

"It'll be ok sweetie, it'll be okay" she said as she stroked Joffrey's hair. She then turned towards Slynt. "Kill those two and bring me there heads" she said.

"But your Grace, no one will go near those ghost animals" said Slynt as he too was afraid.

"I don't care JUST-"

But she never finished as Jack the monkey suddenly appeared out of nowhere and leapt at her face, pulling her hair and scratching her face. As Janos Slynt and Meryn Trant tried to pull the monkey off, Legolas saw that a little girl was pushing through the panicked crowd to where Sansa Stark was laying as she stroked her face and stared at Joffrey in disbelief. The little girl would of got there too, but a man in black with a snowy owl on his shoulders grabbed her and started pulling her away. Legolas could still hear them.

"Let me go, I got to save her" said the girl.

"She'll be safe Mi'lady, it's you who's in danger if your caught" the Black garbed man said as he pulled her away.

Legolas would of kept listening, but found Gimli pulling them away as some Gold Cloaks plucked up some courage to fight them.

"Come lad, we've done what we could" said the dwarf as he pulled Legolas away.

Soon they were in an alley where Barbossa and Lando were waiting for them. Apparently Jack the monkey got back before them for he was on Barbossa's shoulder.

"You know, I be sure that Grey Wizard said not to attack unless Lord Stark wasn't rescued by the others" said Barbossa.

"Hey, I would of done the same. In fact I think I would of ignored wounding him and straight out shoot him in the face" said Lando.

"You should if a monster like that would hurt a lady for doing nothing" said Gimli.

"Come on, we must regroup with the others" said Legolas.

.

When they arrived back at the camp, it was night time and Ned Stark was laid against a tree, asleep.

"What happened to him?" asked Barbossa.

"His leg was infected" said Luke.

"Apparently no one thought to check his wounds before locking him up" said Han.

"Will he live?" asked Legolas.

"He should, Lu gave him some drops from her cordial so he should be fine" said Peter.

"Any troubles?" asked Gimli.

"Except for running into the King, none" said Han.

"He won't remember us" said Luke.

"Jedi Mind Trick?" asked Lando.

"Jedi Mind Trick" confirmed Edmund.

"I heard you shot the King in the leg Legolas" said Pippin, Merry elbowing him.

"He slapped Lord Stark's daughter" retorted Legolas..

"He did, did he"

All heads turned towards Lord Stark, who was now awake.

"How are you feeling?" asked Aragorn.

"My leg, it's fully healed" he said in wonder as he felt around his leg.

"It was Queen's Lucy that healed you" said Caspian, who to Ned sounded like a Dornish man.

"Thank you" Ned said to Lucy.

"It's nothing Lord Stark" said Lucy.

"Now that we've freed you Lord Stark, can we please go meet your son so we can get away from this awful city" said Sam, who didn't like Lord Stark's infected leg or the fact that a woman was hit.

"No, we must get Sansa and Arya" said Ned as he got onto his feet.

"Lord Stark, Lady Sansa won't be hurt. She is the only thing the Lannisters will have to bargain with" said Gandalf.

"But Arya, I can't leave Arya in the streets of King's Landing. She'll be killed if not rape first" said Ned.

"Lord Stark is right" said Luke.

"We'll search the city tomorrow, though it will most likely be harder with the Lord Stark's escape and Joffrey's near assassination attempt" said Aragorn, throwing a wry smile at Legolas.

"It won't be that hard, we have the Marauder's Map to search with" said Harry.

"Yes, well-" started Luke.

"RWAAR" growled Chewbacca softly. Lord Stark was still amazed at the furry brute, he was even bigger than Gregor Clegane the Mountain. It was still a mystery to him how Han could communicate with him.

"What is it Chewie?" asked Pippin.

"He says there is a bird coming this way, though he says it isn't one from this part of the woods, or any part for that matter" said Threepio as Artoo beeped something to him.

All head turned towards where Chewbacca was pointing. At once, a snowy white owl flew down and landed on Harry's shoulder, a message tied around it's leg.

"Hedwig" Harry said in a mixture of surprise and delight.

"Who?" asked Merry.

"Harry's pet owl" said Neville.

"How'd she get to Westeros?" asked Ginny.

"Hush, Harry. Read the letter around her leg" said Gandalf.

Harry took the message off of Hedwig and started reading.

"Lord Stark.

I don't know if this bird will get this to you, but just incase it does, here what I have to say. I found your daughter at the Statue of Baelor. I took her with me, clipped her hair to pass her off as a boy, and I'm now taking her to Winterfell to give to your family. If I see you again, we'll share a drink on how you escape. Keep safe.

Yoren"

Harry handed the letter to Ned to read over himself. He read it twice before cracking a grin.

"Arya is safe"

"Good for you Lord Stark" said Frodo.

"And good for me, I can't stand this place" said Jack.

"So what's our plan now?" asked Leia.

"Lord Stark, this is your country so you should decide how we should travel" said Frodo.

"You do have the right of it Lord Stark" said Luke.

"...We should try to meet up with Yoren when he leaves the city. I won't feel completely relax until I see Arya" said Ned.

"And what do you think this Yoren will say once we join him?" asked Gandalf, always thinking ahead of the situation.

"Yoren is a good man, once we meet up with him, he'll keep your secret"

"We'll trust your words for now, Lord Stark" said Elizabeth.

"And besides, the Country will be filled with bandits and Lannister men, I think Yoren might be attacked unless he was guarded well" said Ned.

"It's settle then" said Luke.

"Good, now good night" said Boromir as he moved to were he was going to sleep.

As everyone moved to go to sleep, Ned just laid back against the tree, his thoughts on how much was happening to him.


	14. Orion and Frey

Robb Stark watched as Theon Greyjoy, his father's ward and Robb's best friends, shot down the raven leaving the Twins. When the bird hit the ground, Theon walked over and removed the message from its leg. When he took the message off, he walked over to Robb and handed him the letter.

"It's a birthday message to his grandniece Walda" said Robb.

"Or so Walder Frey would have you think" said Theon.

"Keep shooting them down. We can't risk Lord Walder sending word of your movement to the Lannisters" said Catelyn Stark, Robb's mother.

"He's grandfather's banner man, We can't expect his support?" asked Robb.

"Expect nothing of Walder Frey and you'll never be surprised, Look" said Greatjon Umber. Two men carrying the banner of the Twins were riding towards them.

"Father rots in a dungeon, how long until they take his head? We need to cross the Trident and we need to do it now" said Robb.

"Just march up to his gates and tell him your crossing" said Theon. "We've got five times his numbers, you can take the Twins if you have to"

"Not in time, Tywin Lannister marches North as we speak" said Greatjon Umber.

"The Freys have held the crossing for six hundred years and for six hundred years they never failed to exact their toll" said Catelyn.

"Have my horse saddled and ready" said Robb.

"Enter the Twins alone and he'll sell you to the Lannisters as he likes" said the Greatjon.

"Or throw you in a dungeon. Or slit your throat" said Theon.

"My father would do whatever it took to secure our crossing. Whatever it took. If' I'm going to lead this army I can't have other men do my bargaining for me" said Robb.

"...I agree. I'll go" said Catelyn.

As she suspected the others protested.

"I have known Lord Walder since I was a girl. He would never harm me" said Catelyn,

"Unless he was a profit to it" said Umber.

"My Lords and Lady"

Robb, Theon, Rodrik Cassel, Greatjon, and Catelyn turned their heads towards the back of them and saw a man dressed in silver robes walk towards them. All of them drew their swords out when they saw the lion sigil on his chest.

"Greetings Lord Stark Jr, I have come to talk to you. And it would be so much more easier to talk to you without swords in my face" said Orion.

"Why should we want words with a Lannister soldier?" said Greatjon.

Orion just brought his hand into his hood and apparently pinched his face in frustration.

"Why does everyone think that just because I wear a lion on my chest, that I serve the damn Lannisters?" said Orion.

"You don't serve the Lannisters?" said Cat.

"Finally a person with sense" said Orion.

"If you don't serve Tywin, then who do you serve?" asked Robb.

"He's wearing a red lion on his chest, not a gold one" said Theon.

"House Reyne?" said Catelyn.

"No. All that's left of that family is just their home and the song that goes with it. I serve the great lion. A true lion. A real lion. But that is not why I am here. I know that whatever deals with Lord Frey you make, he might not keep his end of the bargain... or you can't live up to yours" said Orion.

"And what does a bloke in silver know of bargains?" asked Greatjon Umber dangerous as he stepped towards Orion.

"My master taught me and my sister and all of his servants about the importance of surviving in the world. My Lady, you can not go to the Twins to negotiate. Because I shall do it for you" said Orion.

"Why should a guy we never seen before suddenly want to help us?" asked Theon.

"Because my master, Aslan, has seen the future of this world. And it is blood and chaos"

"Give us one reason why I should let a stranger to a very important negotiation for me" said Robb.

"...Because my Master will free your father"

"...What?"

"My master has summoned warriors from five distant lands to free your father and help rid Westeros of it's evil. The plan is for the warriors and Ned Stark to escape from King's Landing and meet up with you in the Riverlands. I want nothing more than to help you Robb Stark, and for that you'll have to trust me" said Orion.

.

"So I am to understand-" started Walder Frey as he addressed Orion "-that Robb Stark sent a common stranger to do his negotiations with me"

"Of course Lord Walder" said Orion. If Walder Frey was trying to scare him, it was a wasted effort. Orion served a giant lion that killed Witches with ease, seen Tash the Wicked god of the Calormen with his own eyes, and had to deal with Yaylanna when she had her once a month woman troubles(which to him is scary than Tash and Aslan combined).

"Oh spare me the courtesy's, your Lord boy is too proud to come before me himself. What am I to do with you?" said Walder Frey as he fondled the bottom of his new bride.

"Ah father you forget yourself" said one of Walder's sons, or grandson, or great-grandson. He had so many it was hard to tell.

"This gentleman-"

"Who asked you? Your not Lord Frey yet. Not until I die. Do I look dead to you?' he said to his son.

"Father please-"

"I need lessons in courtesy's from you bastard. Your mother would be a milkmaid if I hadn't squirted you into her belly" said Walder.

"Alright, you come forward" he said to Orion. As Orion walked forward, he stretched his arm to shake Walder Frey's. When the Lord Frey took his hand, the grip was weak and not at all comforting.

"There. Now that we've established each other, maybe my sons would do me the honor of shutting their mouths" said Walder Frey.

"Is there somewhere were you and I can talk my Lord?" asked Orion.

"...Were talking right now"

"..."

"Fine, out. All of you" said Walder as his sons and grandson and great-grandsons and bastards left the hall. He then slapped him wife's buttocks.

"You too"

She then left with all others, leaving Orion and Walder alone.

"You see that" said Walder once the room was empty "Fifteen she is. A little flower. And the honey's all mine"

Orion wasn't exactly comfortable with that comment. This situation reminded him of a situation that happened in Narnia during the time Peter and the other Pevensies were still Kings and Queens of Narnia. A Calormen girl name Aravis was to marry some old man, so she ran away with her talking horse Hwin. He would of gone on, but that story was for another time. But this situation was different. The old man was even older, and this girl was still married.

"... I'm positive she'll give you many children"

"Ha, Hoster Tully didn't come to the Wedding"

"Catelyn Stark's father is very ill"

"Heh, he didn't come to the last one, or the one before that. His family pisses on me"

"Good Lord, there-"

"Don't deny it, you know it's true. The fine Lord Tully would never marry any of his children to mine"

"I'm sure-"

"I don't need reasons. I needed to get rid of sons and daughters. You see how they pile up...Why are you here?" said Walder Frey.

"...to ask you to open your gates, My Lord. So Lord Stark and his bannermen may cross the Trident and be on there jolly way"

"Why should I let him?"

"If you went outside, you would see 20,000 soldiers on the march waiting for battle"

"They'll be 20,000 corpses when Tywin Lannister gets through with him. Don't try to frighten me boy. Lord Stark is held in a cell beneath the Red Keep. And his son has no fur to keep his balls warm"

"You swore an oath to Hoster Tully"

"Oh yes, I said some words. But then I swore oaths to the crown too if I remember right. Joffrey's King now. Which makes Robb Stark and his corpses-to-be nothing but rebels it seems to me. If I had the sense the Gods gave a fish I'd had him over to the Lannisters"

"Then why don't you?"

"Stark, Tully, Lannisters, Baratheon. Give me one good reason why I should waste a thought on any of you?" said Walder Frey.

.

Robb watched as Orion walked out of the Twins and back towards him and his group, joined by Roose Bolton and Rickard Karstark.

"Well?" asked Robb when Orion was in front of them.

"Lord Frey agreed to open his gates and have his soldiers fight for you" said Orion.

"...and in return?" asked Cat.

"He wants you to spare some soldiers to help defend the Twins"

"Fair enough" said Robb.

"Lord Robb is to take Olyvar Frey as his squire. Two of his grandsons are to go to Winterfell to be fostered with your brothers"

"Agreeable" said Robb.

"Lord Bolton is to talk to Lord Frey and discuss a possible marriage between him and one of his daughters"

Robb looked to Roose to see if he agreed.

"...I'm willing to see what Walder Frey has to offer" said Roose Bolton.

"Anything else?" asked Theon.

"...Lord Edmure Tully is to marry his daughter Roslin Frey" said Orion.

"...My brother will not like this" said Cat.

"I checked out the girl. She's nice looking enough for your brother's standards. Hopefully"

"Are you sure there is no other way?" asked Catelyn.

"Yes, marry off Robb and Arya. When Lord Frey asked for them, I told him I had no right to marry either of them off" said Orion.

"...You've got me the Freys to join or side. And what you say is true, my father should be free soon" said Robb as he walked up to Orion. Robb then patted him on the arm the way a brother would to another brother. "Thank you"

"I am at your disposal, Lord Stark. Now let's get to work. I'm stuck with you lot until Lord Stark comes" said Orion as he mounted a horse the Greatjon brought him. And thus, Robb Stark marched across the Twins with an army of 22,000 men with him.


	15. Tyrion makes a Deal

Tyrion Lannister whistled while he and Bronn the sellsword traveled through the forests as they walked away from the Eyrie. How Tyrion Lannister got here? It started when Tyrion traveled with Robert, Jaime, Cersei, Joffrey, Myrcella, Tommen, Clegane, and the rest of them to Winterfell. When everyone left for King's Landing, Tyrion left to go to the Wall with Jon Snow and Benjen Stark, Tyrion wanting to see the big historical landmark at least once in his life. While there, he befriended Ned's Bastard son and the Night's Watch recruiter Yoren. On his way back to King's Landing with Yoren, Tyrion gave Bran Stark a saddle at Winterfell to help adjust to his new situation of being a cripple. As he said to Robb Stark before he left, he had a special place in his heart for cripples, bastards, and broken things. When he got to the Crossroads Inn, Catelyn Stark arrested him for the charges of attempting to kill Bran Stark.

When he, Lady Stark, and whatever men she brought with them arrived at the Vale, it was down to only him, Lady Stark, Ser Rodrik, Bronn, and several others that survived the attacks by the mountain clans of the Vale. When he was brought before Lysa Arryn, he was lucky he didn't jump out a moon door. When he demanded a trial by combat, he was lucky Bronn took the offer to fight for him. When he killed Ser Vardis, Tyrion was free to go.

Now they faced a new problem.

Tyrion and Bronn had to cross through the lands of the Vale in order to leave. It wouldn't of done him any good to stay since Lady Stark seemed convince that Tyrion tried to kill her son. Now he and Bronn had to risk the chance of running into a shadowcat or any of the Mountain Clans of the Vale. If he and Bronn were to face the dangers of the Vale, he might as well put on a cheerful front.

"Will you shut up" said Bronn to Tyrion about his whistling.

"The hill tribes all around here" said Bronn.

"If I'm going to die, may as well be with a song in my heart" said Tyrion.

"I should just take your food and leave you here" said Bronn.

"Ay" said Tyrion.

"What would you do then?" asked Bronn

"Starve most likely"

"...You don't think I do it do ya?"

Tyrion and Bronn then stopped walking, with Tyrion facing Bronn.

"What do you want Bronn? Gold, women...Golden women. Stick with me and you'll have them all. For as long as I'm around and not a moment longer. But you knew that, that is why you valiantly took up arms to defend my honor" said Tyrion as he and Bronn continued walking.

"Fair enough, but don't go looking for me to bend the knee and milord ya every time you take a shit. I'm not your toddy and I'm not your friend"

"Though I would treasure your friendship, I'm mainly interested in your facility with murder. And if the day ever comes when your attempted to sell me out, remember this. Whatever there price, I'll beat it. I like living" said Tyrion as he started whistling again.

But the whistling stopped when Tyrion caught something laying against a tree, covered in leafs from head to toe.

"What is it?" asked Bronn.

"You see that thing against the tree? The one with leafs all over it" said Tyrion.

"...Aye"

"What do you think it is?" asked Tyrion.

"Something covered by a pile of leafs" said Bronn.

"I meant what's under all of those leafs"

"I'll take a look if it will shut you up" said Bronn as he and Tyrion moved towards the thing. When Bronn brushed all the leafs off, Tyrion saw what it was and couldn't believe what he was seeing.

It was a man, or at least a man's armor. It was all grey with special patterns all over it, with special items strapped in in several places.

"Is the man dead?" asked Tyrion.

"Only one way to find out" said Bronn as he removed the man's helmet. Underneath was a man's head, with black hair and several scars all over, showing that this man was an experience soldier.

"Is he alive?" asked Tyrion as Bronn checked the pulse in his neck.

"...He's alive" said Bronn as he handed the man's helmet to Tyrion. The helmet too was oddly made. While most helmets and helms had at least the face left uncovered, this man's helmet covered his entire head.

"Where do you think he's from?" asked Bronn.

"If I had to guess, I say Volantis. Though I could be wrong, I've never been to Volantis" said Tyrion as he inspected the helmet.

And before anyone could say anything more, the man suddenly moved and brought his left hand to his wrist on the right. At once, a blast of some sort shot out. He shot out between Bronn and Tyrion. Both were so shocked that Tyrion dropped the man's helmet and Bronn quickly unsheathed one of his swords.

"...Who are you?" asked the man.

"I am Tyrion, son of Tywin of Clan Lannister. And this is Bronn" said Tyrion as he cautiously introduced himself and Bronn to the stranger. The man stared at them for a few seconds before lowering his hands.

"I've never heard of this Tywin guy" said the man.

"...Then your not from around here. Now if I may ask, who are you?" asked Tyrion, staying close to Bronn.

"Boba Fett, greatest Bounty Hunter to ever live" said the man.

"Now I never heard of you" said Bronn. Boba was about to raise his hands again towards Bronn, but Tyrion intervened.

"Now gents, I believe we should get to know each other before we decide to do anything" said Tyrion as he picked up Boba's helmet and handed it back to him. He put it on as he stared at Tyrion.

"Fair enough" said Boba.

"As long as he doesn't shoot me" said Bronn as he sheathed his sword.

"Good, now Boba, if I may ask, where are you from?" asked Tyrion.

"Let's save that for when we set up camp, night's going to come soon" said Boba He was right, the sky was slightly turning back, and it wouldn't be good to not make camp for the night.

"Fair enough" said Tyrion.

.

When Bronn returned with the firewood, Boba returned with a goat.

"Fine goat you got us Boba" said Tyrion as Boba sat down and started skinning the goat.

"I've hunted womp rats bigger than this thing" said Boba as he took the skin off the goat's head.

"What's a womp rat?" asked Bronn as he started a fire.

"Never mind, now tell us Boba. What are you doing lying under a pile of leafs in the Vale?" asked Tyrion.

"I don't remember"

"How do you not remember appearing in a forest?" asked Bronn.

"I appeared here out of nowhere. I've never even heard of the Vale or this Westeros"

Now Tyrion was confused. How Boba could not know Westeros at all when it's one of the most famous part of the Known World. Maybe Boba had amnesia. No. Boba didn't act like a man with amnesia.

"What's the last thing you remember?" asked Tyrion.

"I was at Jabba the Hutt's Sail Barge"

"Jibba the what now?" asked Bronn.

"I guess I should explain a bit more. I'm not from this planet"

"What do you mean?" asked Tyrion.

"I'm from one of the planets in the sky"

"Like the moon or the sun?"

"Something like that, except the worlds I've been too have many people on them like this one"

"So not only are there other planets out there, but many of them have life on them?" asked Tyrion.

"Yes" answered Boba.

"So which one are you from?" asked Bronn.

"The planet Kamino. The home of the cloning facility"

"Cloning?" asked Tyrion.

"Cloning is when you make copies of people"

"Copies?"

"If I take some of your hair or blood or skin or any part of you, and use special bits of technology, I can make a person that is exactly like you" said Boba.

"...I don't believe I would like Kamino very much" said Tyrion.

"You wouldn't. The entire planet rains all the time. Every hour and every day on every part of the planet" said Boba.

"Sounds like a gloomy planet you live on" said Bronn.

"It wasn't easy to live there. The odd part for you is that I myself am a clone"

"...So someone made of copy of you? If I may be bold enough to ask, who cloned you?" asked Tyrion.

"A man named Jango Fett. Jango was the best bounty hunter then, before Mace Windu killed him"

"I am sorry" said Tyrion.

"Don't be, it's been 26 year since then" said Boba.

"So after someone snuffed out your father, what you'd do then?" asked Bronn.

"I took his place as the best bounty hunter in the Galaxy. It was a good life until I took a deal I would later regret"

"What would that be?" asked Tyrion.

"To find Han Solo and bring him to Jabba the Hutt, an alien gangster that wanted Solo because Solo didn't pay Jabba the money he owed him. I found Solo and took him back to Jabba's. But Solo's friends came and try to free him. During the scuttle, I was knocked into a pit and eaten by the Sarlacc"

"You were eaten?" asked Tyrion in disbelief.

"Yes, I was"

"How'd you get out?" asked Bronn.

"I don't know. The last thing I remember was being inside the Sarlacc before ending up in that forest" said Boba.

"So no idea?" asked Tyrion.

"No idea" confirmed Boba.

"So what are you going to do now Fett?" asked Bronn.

"Well since I don't have a ship to get off this planet, I guess I'm stuck here" said Boba as he stretched his arms and put them behind his head.

"...Boba Fett, I've got a proposition for you" said Tyrion.

"...What kind of proposition?" asked Boba.

"Me and Bronn are on are way back to meet up with my father. The journey there may be hard, so I might want an extra hand or two to keep me safe" said Tyrion.

"And what do I get in return for helping a midget live?" said Boba.

"My family is the richest in all of Westeros. We have our own Gold mines and it is said that our family is so rich that my father shits gold" said Tyrion.

"Ha, I like your sense of humor" said Boba.

"So you see the opportunities I can give you. You can come with me and be my body guard, and I'll make you extremely wealthy, maybe even a lordship if you play your cards right" said Tyrion.

"Keep your lordship, all I'm interested in is riches and fighting. All right, I guess I'll play your bodyguard. But be warned, if you become worthless to be or I find a way off this planet, this deal is terminated" said Boba.

"I wouldn't dream of it" said Tyrion as he took Boba's hand and shook it.

"Glad that's settled" said Bronn "And if the shadowcats come to kill us, at least they'll have a hard time eating you"

"Now, while we help ourselves to this goat, let me teach you both 'The Rains of Castamere' to entertain ourselves" said Tyrion.

.

"Aslan, can you believe this?" asked Yaylanna.

"I find it an odd thing to happen to our plans. Though it could of been worse. Boba Fett could of ended up with Cersei or Tywin" said Aslan.

"But isn't Tyrion still a Lannister?" asked Yaylanna.

"Yaylanna, you can sense the darkness in people. Do you see any in Tyrion Lannister?" asked Aslan.

Yaylanna looked at the hole in the air, watching as he and Bronn started singing the Rains of Castamere as Boba watched.

"...No. I sense some bitterness and maybe a bit of lechery. But I don't sense any real darkness in Tyrion"

"That is because Tyrion was treated differently in his family. While Jaime and Cersei were spoiled, Tyrion was shunned. One for his dwarf-like status, and the other being that he killed his mother in childbirth. If Tyrion makes it out of those woods, then there might be a chance that House Lannister could be redeemed. Meanwhile, there is another problem" said Aslan.

"What now Aslan?" asked Yaylanna in concern.

"When I inspected Boba Fett's appearance in Westeros, I discovered that there are holes in the portals between the worlds, for they have been used too much"

"Holes?"

"Yes, now random people may enter Westeros at any given time"

"Oh, I do hope no one Wicked comes through" said Yaylanna as she hugged Aslan's hairy mane.

"I do too Young Daughter, I do too" said Aslan.


	16. Tyrion and Tywin

Tyrion laid fast asleep on the ground as Boba and Bronn sat near him, both being early for waking up. Boba was watching as Bronn inspected his blaster. This world might be interesting, but it was still primitive.

"So this piece of junk just shoots fire when you pull the trigger?" asked Bronn as looked at it.

"Yes" said Boba.

"So this little piece of metal is the most advance thing in the Known World. The boys in Braavos would pay mighty fine for something like this" said Bronn as he tossed the blaster back to Fett.

"Tell the boys at Braavos that I'll shoot them if they try to take my blaster. SO what do you make of our new boss?" asked Boba, fully aware that Bronn was a cutthroat like him that was only in it for lots of money and cheap frills.

"He's alright. Fine manners, good sense of humor, and he pays well" said Bronn.

"The last one is all that matters. To me, Tyrion is just my replacement Jabba" said Boba.

"So it's switching to a wealthy slug to a wealthy dwarf then?" said Bronn.

"Exactly" said Boba.

The conversation would of gone on longer, but then both heard the sounds of footsteps and breaking twigs. Boba immediately got up and positioned his blaster towards where the noises were most loudest. Bronn drew his sword and crouched down at shook the Imp awake.

"Tyrion...Tyrion...Tyrion" said Bronn, saying the last Tyrion while slightly stepping on Tyrion's foot. Tyrion immediately woke up and looked around to see the trouble that was around them. Hill tribesmen were slowly making their way towards them. There were many of them. Boba quickly identified the big one with the beard and the axe as the leader.

"Come, share our fire. Help yourself to our goat" said Tyrion. Boba Fett didn't know what Tyrion was thinking. If the Hill Tribesmen were anything like the Tusken Raiders on Tatoonie, then they would take the goat and kill them. The big man got nearer and nearer.

"When you meet your gods, you tell them Shagga, son of Dolf of the Stone Crows sent ya" said Shagga. Boba guessed that the Stone Crows were a group of the Hill Tribes; many species in the galaxy had that sort of thing involving tribes. The Empire's Noghri Death Commando's were like that.

"I am Tyrion, son of Tywin, of Clan Lannister" said Tyrion. Boba had to admit, Tyrion was brave for an unarmed dwarf.

How would you like to die, Tyrion son of Tywin?" asked Shagga.

"...In my own bed, at the age of eighty. With a belly full of wine and a girl's hand around my cock" said Tyrion.

Boba was lucky he was wearing a helmet, because he cracked a huge grin. He was starting to like Tyrion, even if they were about to die. Boba could probably take out twenty of them, but it has been proven before that primitive weapons can overpower technology if there were many wielding them. Shagga himself was amused at the joke, for he laugh for a few good seconds.

"Take the halfman, he can dance for the children. Kill the other two" said Shagga. The hill tribe then started advancing towards Boba and Bronn. Both raised their weapons and were ready to take as many of them to hell with them before they died. But before any blood could be spilled, Tyrion held up his hands.

"No, no, no, no , no. My house is rich and powerful. If you see us through this mountain, my father would shower you with gold" said Tyrion.

"We've have no use for a halfman's promises" said Shagga

"Halfman maybe, but at least I have the courage to face my enemies. What do the Stone Crows do? Hide behind rocks and shiver when the knights of the vale ride by. Are those the best weapons you could steal?" said Tyrion, referring to Shagga's axe "Good enough for killing sheep, if the sheep don't fight back. Lannister smiths shit better steal"

Shagga then brought his axe up and slashed Tyrion across the face, cutting his left cheek.

"You think you can win us over with your trinkets?" asked Shagga.

Tyrion stared at Shagga for a few seconds before he reached to his left hand, removing the ring on it. He then handed it to Shagga. Shagga took the ring and inspected it.

"That trinket, is worth more than everything your tribe owns" said Tyrion as Shagga put on the ring "But if you help us, Shagga son of Dolf, I will not give you trinkets. I will give you this" said Tyrion as he held out his arms.

"What is this?" asked Shagga, repeating the motion Tyrion made.

"The Vale of Arryn. The lord of the Vale have always spat upon the Hill Tribes. The lord of the Vale wants me dead. I believe it is time for new lords of the Vale" said Tyrion.

While Shagga thought that over, Boba was thinking of something too. Boba was watching how Tyrion worked. He used his wealth and intellect to help him in situations. Jabba only had the wealth. If this was Jabba in this situation, Jabba would of squirmed while Boba and Bronn were butchered trying to win a losing fight. Boba cracked a grin. Maybe Tyrion would be fun to hang around with.

.

Tyrion, Bronn, Boba, Shagga of the Stone Crows, Timett of the Burned Men, Chella of the Black Ears, and all the rest of them were approaching the Lannister camp that a hills tribesman spotted.

"From here, it might be best if Bronn, Boba and I continued alone" said Tyrion.

"Best for Tyrion son of Tywin, not best for me" said Shagga. "If the halfman betrays us, Shagga son of Dolf will cut of his manhood-"

"And feed it to the goats yes" said Tyrion as Bronn and Boba smiled.

"Alright then, time to meet my father" said Tyrion as he and the rest started moving towards the Lannister camp. Why Tywin was out all the way into the Riverlands, Tyrion couldn't guess. They soon were at the entrance to Tywin's tent. When Tyrion, Bronn, Boba, Shagga, Timett, and Chella entered, they saw that Tywin and Kevan Lannister, Tywin's brother and second-in-command, were going over plans when they saw Tyrion and his group.

"Tyrion" said Kevan.

"Uncle, father" said Tyrion politely.

"The rumors of your demise were unfounded" said Tywin.

"...Sorry to disappoint you" said Tyrion.

"And who are these...companions of yours?" asked Tywin, staring at Boba Fett the longest.

"...This is Shagga son of Dolf, chieftain of the Stone Crows. Timett son of Timett, ruler of the Burned Men. This...fair maid is Chella, daughter of Cheyk, leader of the Black Ears. And here we have Bronn, son of..."

"You wouldn't know him" said Bronn.

"And this is Boba Fett of Kamino, son of Jango Fett and Mandalorian Bounty Hunter" said Tyrion nodding towards Boba, who gave a formal nod towards Tywin. Both of him and Kevan were confused at the terms Kamino and Mandalorian, but let it go unnoticed. "May I present my Lord father. Tywin son of Tytos of House Lannister. Lord of Casterly Rock, Warden of the West. Kind of you to go to war for me" said Tyrion as he moved forward for a drink only to have Tywin take the cup away from him before he could reach it.

"You left us no choice. The honor of the House was at stake. Your brother wouldn't have submitted to capture so easily" said Tywin.

"We have our differences Jaime and I. His is braver, I am better looking" said Tyrion.

"He's been covering himself in glory" said Tywin.

"Jaime smashed the River Lords at the Golden Tooth. And now lays siege to Riverrun, Catelyn Stark's own homeland" said Kevan.

"And the Stark's Lord Eddard?" asked Tyrion.

"A hostage. He will lead no armies from his dungeon cell" said Tywin.

"And how did my dear sweet sister convince her husband into imprisoning his dear friend Ned?" asked Tyrion.

"Robert Baratheon is dead. Joffrey rules in King's Landing" said Tywin. Tyrion looked to Kevan to confirm it, who only smiled and nodded.

"My sister rules you mean" said Tyrion.

"Stark's son has called his banners. He moves south with a strong host" said Kevan.

"A green boy, one taste of battle and the boy will ran back to Winterfell with his tail between his legs" said Tywin.

"Maybe, though the boy does have a sort of belligerence. You'd like him. While were on the subject of war, I made promises of my friends here. And a Lannisters always pays his debts. We shall require 3,000 helms and shields. Plus swords, pikes, gorgets, maces-" Tyrion stopped when a servant came forward.

"if it please my Lord, Ser Addam bids me report that the Northmen have crossed the Twins" said the servant. Tywin looked a bit furious before he stood up.

"The wolf rushes into the Lion's Jaw so be it" said Tywin. He then turned towards Kevan "Kevan, command the drummers beat assembly. And send word to Jaime that we'll be moving against Robb Stark" said Tywin.

"At once my Lord" Kevan said as he left. Tywin then got up and inspected the men Tyrion brought. He looked at each of them for several seconds, staring at Boba Fett the longest. Tyrion used this opportunity to get a drink while his father's back was turned.

"It is said that the men of the Mountain tribes are great warriors. Ride with me against my enemies and you shall have all my son promised you and more" said Tywin.

"...Only if the halfman fights with us" said Shagga. "Until we hold the steel he pledged us, the little lions ours"

Tyrion at first looked surprised, but after seeing the look his father gave him, he just gave up and sat back down.

"And as for you-" Tywin said as he turned towards Boba "-I have never heard of Kamino or your father, yet my son claims you are a skilled warrior. Are you willing to prove that?"

Boba stared at Tywin for a few seconds before taking his blaster out of his holster. Tyrion at first thought he was going to shoot his father, but Boba only pointed the blaster towards the entrance and fired. When the blaster fired, everyone jumped back at the noise. The only noise that Tyrion, Tywin, or anyone heard after that was the sound of a bird giving off a loud screech. Tywin stared at where Boba fired for a second before moving outside the tent. He saw that the men gathered around a fat pheasant that was shot out of the air, a black mark imprinted onto it. Tywin stared back where Boba was standing next to Bronn. The man shot a bird without looking. He would be a useful man.

.

"So what your telling me is that not only is Jabba the Hutt, one of the Empire's most useful allies, is dead. But also that Luke Skywalker and his friends have escaped the planet passed your skills" said Emperor Palpatine, also known as Darth Sidious. The emperor was yelling at his servant, Mara Jade, the Emperor's Hand. She was a force-sensitive woman that was trained and raised to be the Emperor's top assassin, killing rebels and those Sidious wanted dead. She was a vicious woman, strong in the dark-side of the force, though only because Sidious was controlling her personality, like many of his past apprentices. Once the Emperor disposes of one and they live to tell the tale, there personality either returns to normal before Sidious got them or they are beyond help and become insane monsters. Mara Jade was here right now because she was assigned by Palpatine to spy at Jabba's Palace, knowing that Luke would try to save Han Solo. Now she was being punished because not only did Jabba die, but because Luke and his friends escaped the planet.

Darth Vader was watching the whole thing by the Emperor's right, almost feeling sorry for the poor girl, almost. Originally they were suppose to be at the Death Star over the Endor system, but the Emperor sensed a great disturbance in the force at Tatoonie. Palpatine had Vader escort him to Tatoonie to investigate, punishing Mara Jade while he was at it.

"Forgive me Master, when I left to locate Skywalker before he left the planet, I found that he and his friends along with the _Millennium Falcon_ were gone" said Mara Jade.

"How could an entire ship with seven people slip past you?" asked Palpatine.

"Master, I can't explain. I checked the records of the ships that left Tatoonie and no ships that matches the Falcon have left the planet. It's like they were whisked away by magic" said Mara Jade.

The Emperor stared at Mara for a few seconds, stroking his chin in thought. He then cracked a grin and cackled.

"So that's it" he said.

"What's it Master?" asked Jade.

"Vader, prepare a shuttle and take me to the planet's surface"

"Yes my Master" said Vader, his voice altered by the mask he wore.

"What about me...my master?" asked Jade.

"Oh, I almost forgot" said Palpatine.

And before you could say Hoth, the Emperor force-pushed Mara Jade out of the Star Destroyer's viewing screen, breaking through the glass and floating in space like an asteroid.

"Mara Jade was a powerful servant" said Vader.

"Mare Jade was a powerful failure" countered Palpatine "She was a loyal child, but I sense her loyalties were wavering. Besides, I have other Hands out in the galaxy, she was just a girl ready to be replaced in a minute"

"You wouldn't have done that in the past, my Master"

"Something just happened to gain us new allies Lord Vader"

"New allies, Master?"

"Yes, take me to the surface as I shall explain"

.

The Imperial Shuttle landed a dozen feet away from Ben Kenobi's house. The Emperor and Vader walked out of the house, a squad of Stormtroopers behind them.

"Why arrive at Obi-Won's abandoned house?" asked Vader.

"Before I explain that my apprentice, do you know anything of the Lion Aslan?"

"He was mentioned in the records of the Jedi Temple before the Empire destroyed the Temple and wiped out the records. It was said that Aslan was a being that visits planets when it is in great need"

"Very good Lord Vader. Now look over there" said the Emperor as he pointed towards a dent in the earth. "That is where I last sensed Luke Skywalker. The reason he and his friends escaped Tatoonie unnoticed was because Aslan pulled them out of the Galaxy and put them in a new world"

"So Skywalker is on a quest set by Aslan. Though Aslan doesn't know how truly powerful the dark side of the force is" said Palpatine. He then stretched out his hands to where Orion's comet hit Luke and the others. Then all of a sudden, a rip in the air appeared, expanding until it was a hole in the air. While Orion's holes in the air had a silver light surrounding it, Sidious' have a black light around his.

"So we follow the rip in dimensions and find Skywalker" said Vader.

"And gather allies from other worlds while were at it" said Sidious. "The galaxy will know how truly powerful the Empire can be. Contact our servants. I want Admiral Piett, Grand Moff Argon, Grand Admiral Thrawn, the Noghri Death Commandos, and all Stormtrooper units reported for this. And bring the Death Star. We brought the Dark side of the Force to the Galaxy, now we shall bring it to the other worlds too" said Sidious with a hideous smile.


	17. Yaylanna tells it all

Ned watched as Legolas left for patrol in the Kingswood forest. It was three days since Ned escaped from the Black Cells. When it was all decided to leave when Yoren and Arya left King's Landing, Gandalf and Luke decided to stay in the Kingswood until they leave. Many disagreed with that, but the votes were against those who wanted to leave. While everyone waited, Legolas and Chewbacca, the best scouts and look outs in the group, always left to see when Yoren and the recruits he chose left. While they waited for him, Ned got to know and understand the people in the group.

"So you have six children?" asked Lucy, who was the youngest and most innocent of the group.

"Yes, though all of them are in tough situations. Arya is forced to dress as a boy, Sansa is a hostage, Bran is a crippled, Robb is at war, and Rickon is too young to understand it all" said Ned.

"What about your sixth child?" asked Luna, who had more imagination than even Old Nan.

"Your bastard child" corrected Jack Sparrow.

"He's at the Wall"

"The Wall?" asked Ron.

"Its a giant wall that surrounds the far points of the North, it's completely made of ice"

"That's incredible" said Harry.

"How does it not melt?" asked Pippin.

"Because it's always snow and cold there" said Hermione, who was reading a book about Aegon the Conqueror.

"Correct Miss Granger. The Wall is manned by the men of the Night's Watch"

"Like this Yoren guy were waiting for?" asked Merry.

"Yes. The Night's Watch is responsible for keeping the wildlings and other creatures out of Westeros. When Jon realized he had no future at Winterfell, he left to join the Watch"

"Then why is it so bad to join?" asked Will.

"Because you serve for life. You cannot hold land or marry any woman. Many die at the Wall, and most of the Watch is made of criminals forced to join to avoid death"

"Now I understand why you feel bad for your son" said Frodo as Sam nodded along.

"Master Luke"

Everyone turned and saw Threepio waving at them next to a tree, Artoo at his side as usual.

"What is it Threepio?" asked Luke as he got out of meditation.

"Artoo says that he picked something up on his scanner yesterday that is starting to disturb him" said Threepio.

"What kind of disturbance?" asked Leia.

"Well-"

But before the Protocol Droid could answered, Artoo started beeping something again.

"What's the little chrome dome saying this time?" asked Han.

"Artoo says that Legolas and Chewbacca are coming back, only there bringing someone with them" said Threepio.

"Yoren?" asked Gandalf.

"Or Arya" stated Susan.

"Or a prisoner" said Will.

When the Elf and Wookiee returned, they were accompanied by the most beautiful girl any of them have ever seen, carrying something in a blanket.

"Who are you?" asked Aragorn.

"Aragorn Elessar, I am Yaylanna, servant of Aslan and sister of Orion" said Yaylanna as she did a curtsy.

"Orion's sister?" stated Ned and Boromir at the same time.

"Ah yes, I remember you. You were here with Orion and that plump fellow before he woke us up" said Gandalf.

"Yes I was. I was sent by Aslan to tell you some news"

"What news?" asked Pippin.

"When my brother made the portals into the other worlds, the fabric of time and space in the portals was broken"

"By what do you mean by that, Miss Yaylanna?" asked Barbossa.

"I means random people in the five worlds might randomly appear in Westeros" said Yaylanna.

"By the Force" said Luke as he held a hand to his face.

"This could be both a complication and an asset. It all depends on who arrives" said Gandalf.

"Has any one arrived yet?" asked Peter.

"Yes, just one person though" said Yaylanna.

"Do we know him?" asked Lando.

"...Yeeeeeeeeeeees" said Yaylanna.

"Who?" asked Han.

"...Boba Fett"

Now there were either two reactions. The reactions of those who didn't come from the galaxy far, far away, who looked confused at the name. The other reaction was from the ones who did, who looked extremely surprised.

"Boba Fett?" said Luke.

"But how?" asked Leia.

"Now I do believe we are all missing something" said Jack.

"I do believe your right Jack" said Harry.

"So who is this Boba Fett?" asked Frodo.

"Boba Fett is a bounty hunter. He worked for a guy called Jabba the Hutt, a gangster that I used to work for" said Han "When I got in trouble with Jabba, he sent Boba Fett to come and take me to him"

"So how come it's such a big shock if he's here?" asked Pippin.

"Because the last time I saw him, I accidently knocked him into a pit with a monster in it" said Han as he scratched the back of his head.

"How do you accidentally knock someone into a monster's pit?" asked Ned.

"I was blind" said Han as he held up his arms.

"Blind with rage?" asked Gimli.

"Blind with blindness" said Lando "I was just lucky his sight returned before I could be eaten by that monster. I would of have had my leg shot off"

"I told you I could see better" said Han.

"So where is Boba Fett?" asked Leia.

"He's with a man called Tyrion Lannister" said Yaylanna.

"Seven Hells" said Ned.

"What?" asked Will.

"Tyrion Lannister is a...small man" Ned had to avoid using the term 'dwarf' around Gimli " and also Joffrey's uncle and possibly the catalyst of my son's failed assassin attempt" said Ned.

"So this Tyrion bloke is the guy responsible for your son's broken legs" said Ron

"No, the Kingslayer is responsible for that, Tyrion-"

"Lord Stark, Tyrion Lannister had nothing to do with Bran's legs" said Yaylanna before Tyrion could be hated.

"...Nothing to do with it? I was told by my wife that Tyrion Lannister supplied the catspawn the dagger he tried to kill Bran with" said Ned.

"And who told your wife that?" asked Yaylanna.

"...Littlefinger" said Ned crossly.

"The guy who arrested you?" asked Neville.

"Yes. He loves my wife and the Master of Coin on the Small Council. It would only make sense that he would do this to ruin my house" said Ned as he brought his hands to his face.

"Lord Stark please don't blame yourself. You already blame yourself for so much" said Hermione.

"You were but a pawn that played the Game of Thrones by others actions. There have been many that have fallen for the same" said Gandalf.

"Gandalf is right Lord Stark" said Aragorn as he took a seat next to Ned "With the price of a crown, there is always a danger. But that is why we are here. To change all that could have happened"

"And don't forget this Lord Stark, that there is always someone controlling your actions and making you take one step instead of the other" said Luke.

"...I am glad that the Great Lion sent you all to help me. Your presence may indeed change Westeros for the better" said Ned with a smile.

"I'm glad we're welcomed Lord Stark" said Luna simply.

"So where are Boba Fett and Tyrion Lannister?" asked Peter.

"They should be meeting up with Tywin Lannister. Robb Stark crossed the Twins and has 22,000 Northmen with him, along with my brother" said Yaylanna.

"...What deals did Robb make with Walder Frey?" asked Ned.

"None that involve marrying any of your children to any of his people" said Yaylanna.

"Thank the Old Gods" said Ned as his face became more relaxed.

"Lord Stark, I think you should see this before you celebrate" said Yaylanna as she gave a sheet of paper to Peter.

"_Let it be known that Eddard Stark, former Lord of Winterfell, Head of House Stark, and Warden of the North, is now considered a traitor to the realm. Anyone who brings in Eddard Stark's head will be rewarded with a Lordship, given Winterfell when Robb Stark's rebellion is crushed, and allowed to make any woman of his choosing as his bride. Signed King Joffrey, King of the Iron Throne_" said Peter

"Oh bugger" said Jack.

"Bloody Hell" said Ron.

"So Joffrey put out a want on my head aye? So be it, but the next time I free Joffrey, it will be with steel in hand" said Ned.

"What about your daughter Sansa?" asked Susan.

"...I don't know" said Ned.

"Don't worry about that" said Yaylanna.

"Don't worry about it? My daughter is in the palms of Joffrey and Cersei and your telling me not to worry about it?" said Ned.

"I do, because she will be watched by a friend" said Yaylanna.

"A friend, what friend? Everyone I brought to King's Landing is dead except my daughters" said Ned.

"I wasn't talking about one of your friends, Lord Stark" said Yaylanna.

"...Is this friend from one of our worlds?" asked Elizabeth.

"Yes"

"Which world is he from?" asked Sam.

"The land of Narnia" said Yaylanna.

"Oh, who is it? Is it Reepicheep or Trumpkin? Or perhaps Glenstorm?" asked Lucy.

"Forgive me Lucy Pevensie, but this friend isn't from your Narnia"

"Not from our Narnia?" asked Caspian.

"Is there another Narnia we should know about?" asked Edmund.

"No, what I meant was that this friend comes from Narnia in the future. When the Narnian/Telemarine conflict is over" said Yaylanna.

"Well ain't that a load of rot" said Peter.

"If he's from the future, how can he be our friend?" asked Edmund.

"Because he was once part of a journey with two other humans that were brought into Narnia. He is loyal to Aslan and knows all about you Narnian Royals" said Yaylanna.

"So how does this future friend help Lord Stark's little lass?" asked Barbossa.

"He will watch over Sansa and keep her safe. And when the time is right, he will escape with her and head North" said Yaylanna.

"Moving on from Lord Stark's daughter and this Narnio friend of yours, please explain about these holes in portals or whatever" said Jack.

"Because Orion brought five different groups out of their worlds around the same time, the barriers between the worlds have weakened. This should only occur to these five worlds, and Aslan said that no one in Westeros should appear in the five worlds. But he also said that the holes are unpredictable, you could have one person in Middle-Earth show up in Dorne and then all of a sudden an entire planet's population from the Galaxy Far, Far away shows up in the North. Brother also said that only people linked with the Warriors or their backgrounds will appear"

"That could be useful. We could have the entire Dwarf army from the Lonely Mountain appear" said Gimli.

"Or all of Mordor's Orc army" said Legolas.

"That would be bad" said Merry.

"What do we do if that happens?" asked Pippin to Gandalf.

"Throw you at them to cease your many questions" said Gandalf, who saw the serious dangers of these holes.

"Ok, well I have to go to prepare our new friend's arrival. But I have two things to do first. Ned Stark, Yoren is going to leave King's Landing tomorrow morning" said Yaylanna.

"That is indeed good news. And the second thing?" asked Ned.

"Is for Gandalf" said Yaylanna as she turned to Gandalf "Since I was capable of bringing Harry Potter's owl, I decided to bring you something incase of emergencies" said Yaylanna as she turned towards where she, Legolas, and Chewbacca came from. At once the sounds of hooves appeared, and soon, the most beautiful horse appeared. It was white furred with a pure white mane, putting the two horses that Orion brought to shame. The horse trotted up to Gandalf. Gandalf stared at the horse for a few seconds before he stroked the horse's mane.

"...Shadowfax" said Gandalf.

"That has got to be the most beautiful horse I have ever seen" said Susan.

"That is because he is Shadowfax, the Lord of all Horses in Middle-Earth" said Legolas.

"Aslan told me that incase something happened, Gandalf could ride at full speed to a place and obtain help, for Shadowfax is the fastest horse in Westeros, Middle-Earth, the Wizarding Community, the Galaxy, Narnia, or the Caribbean" said Yaylanna.

"Just what we need, another animal" said Jack as Will elbowed him, Barbossa slightly grinning as he stroke Jack the monkey's head.

"Well, I'll be off" said Yaylanna. She then turned around and disappeared into thin air.

"...I think this quest just got a bit more weirder" said Ginny as Ron and Will nodded along.

"Master Luke"

Luke and everyone else turned to Threepio and Artoo, who were remarkably quiet during the whole thing.

"Sorry Threepio, now what was it Artoo found disturbing?" asked Luke.

"He says that during the first night we saved Lord Stark, suddenly many live forms appeared on his scanner all at once. As if they-"

"Were whisked away somewhere" finished Harry as he and the others stared at one another.

"How come we've never seen them then?" asked Will.

"This is a big forest. It would give them a lot of places to hide" said Hermione.

"Always thinking ahead, hey Hermione" said Ron playfully, trying to break the tension.

Artoo then started beeping again, this time more hurriedly.

"What is it this time?" asked Gandalf.

"Artoo says that one of the people he picked up on his scanners is coming towards us at a fast pace" said Threepio.

.

Oh how Varys loved this. Varys was currently at a Small Council meeting with Joffrey, Cersei, Janos, Petyr, and Pycelle, the topic being Lord Stark's escape.

"I want him found" said Joffrey, who's leg was bandaged after being shot by one of the Heroes Orion brought. If Varys was corrected, the shooter was Legolas, the one that Orion described as an Elf.

"We are doing our best to find that traitor Sweetie, but it will take time" Cersei then turned towards Slynt "Have you found anything?"

"We've found six men that were Gold Cloaks dead in an alley, along with one that said that he couldn't remember anything except something about a walking bear" said Janos Slynt. Varys smiled in his mind, that walking bear had to be Chewbacca, the other nonhuman.

"First a talking lion, now a walking bear. It seems that the Gold Cloaks should lay off the wine" said Littlefinger.

"Stark's rescuers must have killed the Gold Cloaks and took their armor" said Cersei.

"And have snuck in unnoticed" said Varys, adding his support to throw suspicion off of him.

"They couldn't have gone. Lord Stark's leg is still injured from Ser Jaime's attack on him" said Pycelle.

"I want every man in King's Landing to be noted about any men with a walking problem" said Cersei.

"At once your Grace" said Slynt.

"And Sansa Stark?" asked Littlefinger. If he was alone, Varys would of sighed. Poor Sansa Stark was now fully aware of her status as a hostage. If it wasn't when Joffrey slapped her after her father's escape, it was when Joffrey had Ser Meryn and Clegane take the girl to see the severed heads of her septon and the others that came with Lord Stark. He was told that Sansa Stark made a comment and was hit by Meryn for it. How the poor girl suffered.

"Send her to her brother in pieces" said Joffrey.

"Joffrey, Sansa is your betrothed. You have to be nice to her if she is to be your queen" said Cersei. Varys knew that if Sansa was not a hostage and more aware of the power of being a Queen, Cersei wouldn't have even agreed to the marriage. Varys knew that if it was Yara Greyjoy or Arianne Martell or Margaery Tyrell or any other Highborn girl, Cersei would have her ruined and killed. Cersei loved power beyond anything. She ruled through Joffrey, and the chance of anyone else controlling him would upset the balance of power to Cersei. That is why Sansa Stark was the best choice of a marriage to Cersei, because Sansa was easy to control.

"Y-yes your Grace. And Lady Sansa is the only thing that could lead us to peace with the North" said Pycelle.

"What peace, once Robb Stark meets my Grandfather on the field, Grandfather will bring his head to be place next to his father once we find him. And Uncle Stannis and Renly. All those who are traitors to me" said Joffrey.

"About that your Grace. I was told interesting news" said Varys.

"What is it?" asked Cersei.

"I have received a letter that Robb Stark has crossed the Twins with an army of 22,000 Northmen" said Varys.

"22,000 men?" said Pycelle.

"My father has 90,000 men. What is 22,000 to him. And that's not counting the men he left at Casterly Rock. And the thousands of Gold Cloaks in King's Landing" said Cersei. She was always smug when it came to how powerful her father is, always wanting everyone to remember that she is the daughter of the Strongest Lord in Westeros.

"Still your Grace, Renly and Stannis have there own armies too. And with this Brotherhood without Banners out there, it will be hard for your father to fight with all of these enemies" said Varys.

"My father won't lose to a bunch of traitors. I received a private letter saying that he plans to hire a Sellsword company called the Brave Companions once he deals with Robb Stark" said Cersei.

"And if Ned Stark isn't found?" asked Pycelle.

"Then Grandfather will crush him" said Joffrey.

"As for Stark, there's a chance he'll have escaped out of King's Landing, but he's still in the Crownlands somewhere. We'll start with the Kingswood. I want 150 Gold Cloaks sent there to check out the forest. They need the practice" said Cersei.

"At once your Grace" said Slynt.

"The Council is adjourned" said Cersei. Everybody then left.

Varys was currently worried. His little birds have told him that Lord Stark was waiting in the forest for something. It might have to do with Yoren and the Night's Watch. Varys saw the girl running towards Sansa when the poor girl was hit. He wouldn't have noticed the girl with all that was happening, but when he saw Yoren with an owl on his shoulder pulling her away somewhere. Even though the Night's Watch took no part in any war, Yoren was loyal to Benjen Stark and would help his blood in anyway. The reason for the Night's Watch recruiter being here was because the gates were sealed and they had to be inspected before they could leave the city. With the subject of the Night's Watch being on his mind, Varys remembered that he had Tobho Mott give the boy to the Night's Watch after Varys paid him to. The reason for this act of kindness was because Varys knew that the boy Gendry was one of Robert's bastards. It was only a matter of time before Joffrey and Cersei kills all of the bastards. Varys normally wouldn't have intervened, but his alliance with the Lion Aslan now had to make him act. He would take in all of the children under his employ as new Little Birds and keeping the ones too young to be of any use to the women in his employ, like the babe Barra, the child of one of Littlefinger's whores. Oh Varys got himself into all of this business, he didn't know. But Aslan chose him to be an ally, and something told Varys not to make Aslan and his servants his enemies, remembering how easy it was for Orion to enter a room with his sister in an instance.

When Varys arrived at his chambers he opened the door-

-and found Yaylanna sitting on his bed.

Varys stared at the girl for a second before remembering himself. He quickly entered the room and closed the door.

"My Lady, what are you doing here?" asked Varys.

"Aslan sent me to tell you something" said Yaylanna.

"And what would that be?" asked Varys as he took a seat on the bed next to Yaylanna.

"Your aware of the treatment of Sansa Stark?"

"I've seen it firsthand"

"Well Aslan decided to have one of our friends watch her"

"Which one of the Warriors that your brother called is going to watch over the poor child?" asked Varys.

"All of the Warriors are going with Lord Stark to meet up with his son. The one watching over Sansa Stark will be from one of their worlds"

"Should there be something I should know? Or something that I will have to tell Joffrey if he starts to inspect something?"

"Aslan is currently briefing him on the situation. When he arrives, you'll tell the Queen and Joffrey that he's one of your friends from the Free Cities. He's also has some nonhuman characteristics, so if anyone asks, just tell them that it's part of a disease that he caught. I was told that some people in Westeros have changes to there bodies if they caught some sickness. Grey Pale?"

"Grey Scale my Lady" said Varys. What she said was true. Grey Scale turned some part of the skin stiff and hard and completely grey. Redspots leave the entire body covered in red spots. There were many diseases that leave the body changed afterwards. As long as the person that would watch over Sansa Stark looked more human than creature, Varys could work with it.

"I'm sorry it was such short notice" said Yaylanna.

"It is alright my Lady, I've been in rushed situations before. I could tell you a time during Sack of King's Landing...but that is a story for another time" said Varys.

"I must be going now Lord Varys. I'll bring the person Aslan selected to this room. When, I'm not sure. Don't die Lord Varys" said Yaylanna. She then disappeared.

"...I'm afraid that no matter what, all men must die at some point" Varys said to himself.

.

When Yaylanna returned to Aslan's country, she saw that Aslan was talking to the person he's chosen. This man had a small body, but his arms and legs were so long that he slightly towered over Sandor Clegane. He had a muddy aroma around him and had webbed hands and feet. His hair was long and resembled a lot of squishy branches. He also wore a crooked pointed hat.

"Good day Yaylanna" said Aslan.

"Aslan" said Yaylanna as she curtsied "I told Lord Varys of the arrangements. Is everything going well with our friend?"

"He is a fast learner. If it wasn't for his appearance, no one would tell he wasn't from the Known World" said Aslan.

"I do hope that I won't have to stay in this awful city you described for long. I could be found out. An invading army could arrive and kill me in the confusion. Or a dragon might arrive and burn everything in sight" said the man.

"There are no dragons in Westeros. All you have to do is watch over Sansa Stark and make sure she stays safe. And escape with her when the time is right" said Aslan.

"Well my experience with Pole and Scrubb will be helpful if I have to pretend to be the young ladies servant" said Puddleglum the Marsh-Wiggle.


	18. Battle of the Kingswood

Ned and the others stood facing the directions R2-D2's dome was pointing, all with weapons out except the Droids and Lucy; Ned, Boromir, Will, Aragorn, Gandalf, Frodo, Caspian, Jack, Merry, Pippin, Barbossa, Peter, Sam, Elizabeth, and Edmund with their swords, Han, Lando, Leia, and Chewbacca with their blasters, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny, and Luna with their wands, Legolas and Susan with their bow n arrows, Gimli with his axe, and Luke with his lightsaber, though not activated. They all stood their quietly, just waiting for whatever was out there to come towards them.

"Threepio, how far is the being coming towards us?" asked Luke.

"Artoo?" asked Threepio to his smaller counterpart. The R2 unit beeped a few words.

"He said that it's half a mile away from us" said Threepio.

"Legolas, go and bring it back here" said Aragorn.

"I'll be back" said Legolas.

"...Good luck elf" said Gimli before Legolas left. Legolas nodded and turned to leave.

"Is there some sort of unease among the dwarves and the elves?" asked Will.

"You could say that" said Gimli.

"Do you think Legolas will be okay?" asked Susan.

"Legolas is one of the most skilled warriors in Middle-Earth, if the person is alone, Legolas can easily capture it" said Aragorn.

"But what if it isn't easy to capture?" asked Luna.

"What do you mean?" asked Pippin.

"Well say that this one person is as strong as Luke, or has technology or magic that could kill Legolas" said Luna.

"She's right, numbers do not will a battle" said Caspian.

"But they help" said Peter.

"Do you think Legolas should have some help?" asked Leia.

"He'll be fine" said Gandalf.

"And I'll tell if Legolas is in trouble" said Luke. Everyone then stayed silent, waiting for Legolas to return with his prisoner, if he manages to capture it. Luke was able to sense Legolas and his emotions. Currently, Legolas was tense, but after a few minutes the emotion changed. The tension was replaced with...amusement. Was Legolas having fun with the person he was to capture. Luke then felt the person's emotions. Surprise and anger. Luke was driven out of his thoughts by Artoo's beeping.

"Master Luke, Artoo says that two beings are returning to this spot" said Threepio.

"You see, nothing to worry about" said Gandalf.

"Let's just hope it's no one I know" said Jack as he pointed his sword towards where Legolas left.

"Why?" asked Lucy.

"Because everyone he knows wants to kill him" said Will as Elizabeth laughed.

"Me being one of them" said Barbossa as he pointed his sword.

"Let's be thankful the rest of us don't" said Harry.

"You said it kid" said Han.

Legolas then returned with the oddest thing that they encountered in Westeros. It was a small creature that had to be as small as a Narnian dwarf, covered in brown fur and wore a handmade hood, covering his entire head except for his face and fuzzy ears. It was currently yelling at Legolas in a Language nobody but Threepio could understand. Legolas himself was currently smiling, pulling the small bear thing with his left hand as he held the creature's wooden spear in the other. When he pulled the thing to the group, he stopped and once he was in front of Ned, Aragorn, Luke, and Gandalf.

"I caught him swinging from a vine towards us" said Legolas "When I saw it, I couldn't help but be amused" said Legolas as the thing tried to pull itself out of the elf's grip.

"What in the Seven Hells is it?" asked Ned.

"It must of come from one of our worlds" said Luke "Threepio, what is he saying?"

"He saying several things. Let go. Release me. May the tribe curse you. Many things one would say in these situations" said Threepio.

"Is it speaking in one of your new languages?" asked Boromir.

"No sir"

"So it's from our world" said Lando.

"Threepio, can you communicate with him?" asked Harry.

"...I could try sir" said Threepio. He then walked towards the creature and said something in his language. When the creature caught sight of Threepio, it stopped struggling in Legolas's grip. It stayed quiet for several seconds before it started bowing.

"Well that's something you do see everyday" said Han.

"A bear-thing bowing at someone?" asked Edmund.

"No, someone treating Goldenrod like royalty" said Han.

"What's it doing Threepio?" asked Harry.

"I do believe, that I am sort of-"

"God" finished Jack. Artoo and Chewbacca were currently laughing at the idea.

"Let's hope this one doesn't eat us" said Will.

Threepio then started talking to the thing, which the creature joined in on. They chatted for several minutes before Threepio turned to the others.

"He says that his name is Wicket Wystri Warrick, an Ewok from the forest moon of Endor" said Threepio.

"Endor!?" said Leia.

"Is it something we should be worried about?" asked Elizabeth.

"That's where the Emperor is keeping the Death Star" said Han.

"That bloody thing that could destroy a planet?" said Ron.

"The same" said Lando.

"Is he loyal to the Empire you told us about?" asked Frodo.

"I don't think so" said Lucy.

"What makes you say that Miss Lucy?" asked Sam.

"Because he seems so different from what you aspect from an evil minion. Remember the Witches' Dwarf?" said Lucy to Edmund.

"And how" said Edmund.

"And what a disgrace he must be to serve a witch" said Gimli, not liking any idea of a Dwarf being involved in the side of evil.

"Excuse me" said Threepio, who was talking to Wicket as everyone was talking "But, Wicket says that he only serves the ewoks of his village. He did say that some men in white armor appeared when a second moon appeared"

"Stormtroopers" said Luke.

"Yes, and Wicket says that he and the other ewoks have done nothing but fighting them. He also said that while he was sleeping, he somehow ended up in Westeros with thousands of other warrior ewoks in a completely different forest than on Endor. He currently thinks I am the Golden One, a god to the Ewoks"

"So there are thousands of these ewok creatures in the Kingswood" said Ned.

"They might be helpful" said Harry.

"How?" asked Jack.

"Well, we might need some help while were in Westeros, and we just can't keep the Ewoks in the Kingswood" said Harry.

"Why not?" asked Ron.

"Because this is a place people do there hunting Ronald. Someone will eventually come to do there hunting, and they'll notice the ewoks" said Hermione.

"And Joffrey would enjoy killing off these poor creatures" said Ned.

"Alright, so when we leave with these Night's Watch blokes, we're going to take all of these ewoks thingies with us?" asked Jack.

"There's no other choice" said Ned.

For the next half hour, Wicket was talking with Threepio about the Ewoks joining the heroes on there quest. Wicket on his part would journey with the Golden One no matter what, but it might be difficult to convince the others. While everyone was talking to Wicket, Frodo was currently sitting back against a tree away from the group. He was staring at the One Ring in his hands. Even away from Sauron and Mordor, the pull of the Ring was still there. Frodo could still hear the Ring wordlessly telling Frodo to claim it and kill the others. Frodo knew that the Ring was evil, but it was such a tempting evil. While Frodo was staring at the Ring, he looked up into the tree for no reason-

-only for something to look at Frodo straight in the eye. Whatever it was, it had viscous yellow eyes that were full of hatred. The rest of it was covered by the branches in the tree. Frodo quickly ran over to Gandalf, who was talking with Eddard Stark away from Wicket, Threepio, and the others.

"There's something out there" said Frodo.

"Is it another Ewok?" asked Ned.

"It was no Ewok" said Frodo.

"It's Gollum"

Frodo turned towards Gandalf "Gollum?"

"He's been watching over us since we've arrived"

"How?"

"When Orion pulled us out of Middle-Earth, he underestimated Sméagol's connection to the Ring. Yes, Sméagol he was once called, before the Ring found him. When he arrived, he quickly distanced himself from the rest of us and has been watching us since" said Gandalf.

"Do the rest know of this...Gollum creature?" asked Ned.

"Aragorn and Luke do, and perhaps Legolas and R2" said Gandalf.

"A pity Bilbo didn't end the miserable creature" said Frodo.

"Pity, or fate. It was fate that stayed Bilbo's hand, and maybe Gollum has some fate to the end of the Ring, good or bad" said Gandalf.

"Aragorn"

Everyone turned towards Legolas, who was on watch.

"What is it Legolas?" asked Aragorn as he took a few steps towards the Elf.

"Several men in Gold Cloak uniforms are approaching our way" said Legolas.

"They know" said Lucy in shock dismay. Frodo looked to where Gollum was and saw that the once Hobbit was gone.

"Then we must run" said Hermione.

"We have no place to run, Miss Granger" said Gandalf calmly.

"Then we got to hide" said Elizabeth.

"No good in that Miss Swann, they be at us in a few minutes, not enough to move everything" said Barbossa.

Wicket then turned and ran to were he and Legolas came from.

"Wait" said Threepio.

"Let him go Threepio, this is not his fight" said Luke as he activated his Lightsaber.

"Fight?" said Susan.

"We can't run, we can't hide, and we can't surrender" said Boromir.

"So we must fight" said Ned as he pulled out his sword.

"Susan, Legolas, shoot as many down before there right on top of us" said Peter.

"Han, Leia, Lando, Chewbacca, join them as well" said Luke.

"Come on mate, we might as well help" said Jack to Barbossa as he pulled out his pistol.

"Lucy, stay with the Droids and keep them safe" said Aragorn.

Everyone pulled out their weapons and got into positions. Legolas and Susan quickly behind some trees. When Legolas fired the first shot, the Gold Cloak he shot fell. When the other Gold Cloaks saw him fall, they broke into a charge and ran towards the woods. Legolas, Susan, Han, Leia, Lando, Chewbacca, Jack, and Barbossa fired at them. Many fell dead, as well as some that tripped over the bodies. But they still came. By the time they entered the forest, twenty seven Gold Cloaks layed dead.

"LORD STARK"

No one moved as a Gold Cloak moved forwards, looking at Ned right in the eyes.

"We've found you at last traitor. I am Jon Waters of the City Watch. King Joffrey wants your head and I'll be glad to deliver it to him" said Waters as he unsheathed his sword.

"If you make it out, tell Joffrey he'll have my head the day the White Walkers slay me" said Ned as he charged Waters. Waters and Ned exchanged blows as they kept moving around in a dance of swords. Waters tried to take Ned's head off with a side slash, but Ned caught it with his sword and made several jabs at Waters, managing to land a deep cut into his left leg. With his left leg injured he shifted all his weight into the right one. With that to his advantage, Ned made several swipes at Waters before he kicked Waters' left thigh as hard as he could. Waters went down with a loud thud and Ned got on top of him, bringing his sword into Waters' neck. Waters spat out a mouthful of blood before he died.

With their leader dead, the other Gold Cloaks charged at Ned and the Warriors. Ned charged at the Gold Cloaks, Luke at his right, Aragorn at his left. He caught the Gold Cloak's sword before stabbing his chest. Luke cut through three Gold Cloaks with one swing of his Lightsaber before turning to another two. Aragorn took down a Gold Cloak before locking swords with another one. The others joined in the battle. Legolas and Susan kept on firing arrows at any Gold Cloak that got too close to their friends and themselves, shifting to using their bows to knock out any Gold Cloak that got near them.

"Expelliarmus" screamed Harry as he pointed his wand towards a Gold Cloak running towards Ginny. His sword sprang out of his hand and went backwards into the skull of another Gold Cloak. Ginny turned around and fired a stunning spell at the unarmed Gold Cloak. The wizards in the group kept on firing spells at random Gold Cloaks. Many were disarmed, many were stunned, and many were killed. Chewbacca and Boromir fought the Gold Cloaks with a combination of weapon using and fist fighting, using their strength to change any advantage the Gold Cloaks had on them. Gimli was enjoying himself, with all the traveling among the Fellowship and now the Warriors, he didn't get much chance to do any fighting besides the Gold Cloaks in Baelor. Now he was going wild as he faced the unfortunate Gold Cloaks. Many that took a swipe against him never got a second swipe in. Peter, Caspian, Jack, Will, Elizabeth, Edmund, Barbossa, and Gandalf fought with them as they took down the Gold Cloaks, who were only used to bullying small folks. Han, Leia, and Lando fought behind the trees, shooting many down. As for Frodo, Merry, Sam, and Pippin, they had to fight next to one of the more skilled fighters as they were the weakest next to Lucy. Frodo fought besides Gandalf as the Grey Wizard kept cutting down, stabbing many in the leg and stabbing them dead when they fell. Merry and Pippin fought near Jack while the Pirate took on four Gold Cloaks at once. Any Gold Cloak that decided to fight the Hobbit Duo was forced to fight them both at once, and unlike Jack, the Gold Cloaks had no skill or experience fighting more than one opponent. As for Sam, he fought anyone that decided to come near the blaster fighters and wizards, cutting down a Gold Cloak that ran towards Neville before shifting to stab one that was about to approach Leia.

"I think I'm getting the hang of it" said Sam before he charged at another Gold Cloak.

Ned himself was currently fighting a pair of Gold Cloaks, both falling to Stark's sword. Ned then shifted to a Gold Cloak that was about to cut down Aragorn from behind, stabbing him in the back. He then turned around, being back to back with Aragorn.

"You know something Aragorn" said Ned as he stabbed a Gold Cloak in the leg.

"What?" asked Aragorn, blocking a pair of swords.

"I haven't felt a rush like this since Robert's Rebellion" said Ned as he beheaded another Gold Cloak.

"Good for you Lord Stark" said Aragorn before he severed the arm off of a Gold Cloak.

"Halt"

All fighting stopped as everyone stared at the Gold Cloak who ordered the battle to halt. He had Lucy hostage as his sword was held under his neck, four Gold Cloaks standing besides him while another three pointed spears at the Droids.

"Anyone move and the bitch dies" said the Gold Cloak.

"Coward, to involve a lady into this" spat Gimli.

"Especially a gentle Queen at that" said Caspian.

"I only serve one queen Dornish man, and that's-"

But before he could finish his sentence, suddenly twenty furry things jumped out of the trees and landed on the Gold Cloaks, dragging them down as they beat them with rocks and spears. One of them being Wicket. While those Gold Cloaks were being killed, several horns were blown somewhere and at once thousands of Ewoks came out of hiding and attacked the Gold Cloaks. The Gold Cloaks were so confused that they didn't even get the chance to register what was happening. Many Ewoks ganged up on the Gold Cloaks, some of whom were still fighting the Warriors. With the assistance of the Ewoks, it only took three minutes to kill all of the Gold Cloaks. None of the Warriors or the Ewoks were killed, but many Ewoks were wounded, along with Edmund with a broken wrist, Merry with a heavily bruised neck, Ron with a cut on his leg, Harry with his glasses broken, and Lando who was pierced by a spear in the battle.

"Lucy" said Peter as he ran towards his sister.

"Are you alright?" asked Susan, who was right by her sister's side.

"Yes, but I got to help the others" said Lucy as she pulled out her cordial and ran towards Lando, his wound being the worst.

Ned looked around at the bodies around him. No Gold Cloak survived. And it had to stay that way. But still, it disturbed Ned that so many men were killed off by thirty one warriors and a bunch of small bears. Many were full of burnt marks, many had changes to their bodies thanks to the wizards, but the rest were all stabbed and cut. Ned was interrupted from his thoughts by a tapping at his elbow. He turned around and saw that it was an Ewok with tan fur with grey stripes on it's body. It spoke to Ned in the foreign language the Ewoks spoke. Ned stared at it for a few seconds before turning towards Threepio.

"Threepio, I need you"

Threepio turned around from his discussion with Artoo and walked towards Ned.

"Yes Lord Stark?"

"What is this Ewok saying" asked Ned.

Threepio turned towards the Ewok and spoke with it. After much talking, Threepio turned back to Lord Stark.

"He says his name is Logray and that he is in charge of the Ewoks. He would like to know what it is you need the Ewoks to do" said Threepio.

.

Ned watched as Threepio talked to the Ewoks in their language, adding in a sound effect or two as he described the situation to the Ewoks. Threepio could give Old Nan a run with his story telling. Ned and the others were watching and waiting for the conversation to end. If the Ewoks decided to stay in the Kingswood, they wouldn't stop them. But it would be better if they join them. Though small, the Ewoks were capable warriors. Ned watched as Wicket, his father Deej, his brother Weechee and Widdle, his friends Teebo, Paploo, Wunka, Logray, and the rest of them watch Threepio tell his tale. When Threepio finished his story, the ewoks were silent. Logray broke the silence, saying something to the Ewoks as he shook his staff. Threepio turned towards the group.

"He says that we are now part of the tribe" said Threepio.

Before anyone could react, the Ewoks moved towards the warriors, hugging and patting them as they got around them. Ned was amused at being part of a tribe. This reminded him of the Mountain men in the North, who called Eddard 'The Ned', a great respect between Ned and them.

"Terrific" said Han sourly as Wicket hugged his legs.

"Threepio, how many warriors do the Ewoks have?" asked Luke.

"Logray says that they have 2,050 warriors with him, all capable of using a weapon" said Threepio.

"Well tell them to get ready to leave in the morning" said Aragorn.

"We still need to join up with Yoren when he leaves the City" said Boromir.

"Understood sirs" said Threepio.

As the Warriors got to know the Ewoks, Ned had to think what would happen once he meets up with Robb. He imagined that he and Robb were charging Tywin Lannister and Jaime Lannister, Northmen and Ewoks right beside them. The thought made him smile.

.

"And so that is the plan" said Robb as he discussed his plans with Orion, Catelyn, Theon Greyjoy, Greatjon Umber, Roose Bolton, Rodrik Cassel, Roose Bolton, and Rickard Karstark.

"So if this works, we'll have the Kingslayer in our palms" said Roose.

"Don't say it like that, that makes us sound like bad guys" said Orion.

"Whatever we are, we'll have a better chance of winning this war with the Kingslayer behind bars and Ned fighting besides us" said Umber.

"And when should Ned get here?" asked Cat.

"However long it takes to free him, heal him, get him up to speed of the situation, travel through the Riverlands, and that doesn't even count the dangers along the way" said Orion.

"So a long time" said Robb.

"Apparently" said Theon Greyjoy.

"But it will be worth it when Lord Stark returns to fuck Tywin of his golden arse" said the Greatjon.

"Lord Stark" said a man as he entered the tent.

"What is it?" asked Robb.

"Some men spotted something at the Trident"

"What is it?"

"Boats milord"

"Let me see these boats" said Robb as he and the others followed the soldier. When they walked out of the camp and arrived at the edge where one could see the Trident well. At the edge of the Trident were ten ships. Nine were ships were not known to anyone them, but Orion did recognize the tenth ship. How it got here, he didn't know.

The Black Pearl.


	19. Pirates in Westeros

Gibbs was watching as the Empress sailed towards them with eight ships behind them.

"Why is Sao Feng here? He's suppose to be at Shipwreck's Cove, or still at Singapore" said Gibbs.

"He's here for Jack Sparrow" said Tia Dalma.

"We'll he's not going to be happy" said Raghetti.

"Aye" said Pintel.

"What do we do when he gets here?" asked Marty.

"Parlay" squawked Cotton's parrot.

"That is a wise decision" said Tai Huang.

So when the Empress got next to the Pearl, Gibbs watched as Sao Feng as his crew boarded the Pearl.

"Where is Jack Sparrow?" asked Feng.

"..."

"Well"

"Jack Sparrow was spirited away by a phantom ship, along with Barbossa, Swann, and Turner" said Tia Dalma.

"Then it is bad for you. I'm taking the Pearl to Shipwreck Cove and leaving it there until Sparrow returns" said Sao Feng.

"Sao Feng, I must speak with you" said Tia Dalma. Feng looked at Dalma for several seconds before he held out a hand, indicating that they could talk on the Empress. Tia Dalma followed Feng onto his ship as the rest of the Pearl's crew and Sao Feng's men waited on the Pearl. Gibbs wondered what Tia Dalma had to say with Sao Feng. Gibbs looked at the crew of the Pearl. Pintel, Raghetti, Marty, Cotton, Anamaria, and Tai Huang with the men that he brought to the Pearl, and they were loyal to Feng. If it came down to a fight, Gibbs knew that one ship with seven people against nine ships, each manned by at least fifty men a ship, along with the men currently on the Pearl. If Jack, Barbossa, Will, and Elizabeth were with them, maybe Gibbs would throw caution to the wind. But they weren't.

Gibbs was brought out of his thoughts by Feng and Dalma returning to the Pearl. Dalma's face was unreadable, but Feng's face was full of surprise. Everyone was silent until Sao Feng spoke.

"We sail to find Jack Sparrow"

From that point forward, The Pearl, Empress, and the rest of Feng's ships sailed together to find an entrance to where ever Jack went, using Feng's navigational charts to find a portal to the other worlds. If they could work for the Locker, why not another plane entirely. Whatever Tia Dalma said to Feng, Gibbs did not know, nor did he want to know. According to Tia Dalma, they were head to a completely out of place location on the water. They were suppose to find something similar to what took Jack and the others off the Pearl. On the third day since Jack's departure, Tai Huang came to him to ask him a question.

"Mr. Gibbs" said Tai Huang as Gibbs was staring out into the endless sight of the sea.

"What be it Huang?"

"Sao Feng does not like Jack Sparrow, as you surly know"

"He made that clear in Singapore" said Gibbs, remembering how Sao Feng grew angry when Will mentioned Jack to him.

"Yet now he sails to find Jack Sparrow. Very unlike the Captain to me"

"Well, I'm used to the unexpected when Jack's captain"

"I overheard a conversation between Sao Feng and Tia Dalma"

"...Aye, I'm listening"

"Tia Dalma said that we would be spirited away today to where your Captain is, but not to your Captain. When the Captain asked, she said that we would intertwine with a Wolf and a Silver Phantom"

"The Silver Phantom must be the one that sailed that mangy vessel we saw that took Jack"

"When we do get spirited away-"

"What do you mean when we get spirited away?"

"You should learn by now with our experience in the Locker. The only way to retrieve someone from a different plane is to go into the plane itself"

He was right. Gibbs never really thought of leaving the Caribbean again. With the Locker, at least Gibbs knew where they were going. Where Jack and the others were was something that only Tia Dalma knew.

"Oi, outerworldly occurrence" shouted Raghetti.

Gibbs and Huang broke out of their conversation and looked to where the glass-eyed pirate was pointing. North of the Pearl and the other ships-

-a silver mist was blocking the view of the sea.

"I believe that our destiny has taken a different turn" said Gibbs. He then went to the front of the ship where Tia Dalma was, staring out into the mist.

"What do we best be doing?" asked Gibbs.

"Keep sailing forward" she said.

Gibbs looked over to the Empress that was next to the Black Pearl. Sao Feng was likewise at the front of his ship, staring at the mist. Gibbs knew that he wouldn't like this, but it be the only way to find Jack. So Gibbs just stood there with Tia Dalma as the Pearl, the Empress, and all of the other eight ships kept sailing into the mist. The most ominous part was as soon as they entered the mist, all sound died out. No sound of water against ship, no gulls, no wind, no sails flapping, nothing. They kept on going for several hours, the crew was on edge and Gibbs didn't blame them. When it seemed like it would never end, the mist finally cleared away.

"Oh thank the sea's that's over" said Pintel.

"It's not over yet" said Anamaria.

"Not until we find Jack" said Gibbs.

"Jack Sparrow will not be found, he will find us" said Dalma.

"Does that mean were not looking for Jack?" asked Marty the small man.

"No, we will remain with Jack Sparrow's new allies" said Tia Dalma.

Before Gibbs could ask, the mist was completely gone. Gibbs looked over beyond the water and saw that land was before them.

"MAKE FOR LAND!" shouted Sao Feng from the Empress. With all that was going on, Gibbs nearly forgot about Sao Feng and his ships. Gibbs had Tai Huang steer the Pearl near the shore of land. When they got to land, Gibbs tied down the Pearl to a tree near the water before turning to the others.

"So what we be doing now?" asked Gibbs.

"Since were not looking for Jack, what are we doing?" asked Pintel.

"We fight with his new allies" said Sao Feng, though it sounded like he didn't like the idea.

"Where do we find them?" asked Raghetti.

"We don't" said Tia Dalma as she pointed a finger towards the forest facing the sea. Gibbs and the rest turned and saw several men in leather and fur riding towards them, a wolf running beside them.

"That be them?" asked Gibbs to Dalma.

"That be them" said Tia Dalma. The riders stopped there horses when they were several feet away from the pirates. Several men dismounted and walked towards them. The one's in front were a boy near in his manhood and a man in silver.

"Mister Gibbs, i assume?" asked the man in silver.

"Aye, who be wanting to know?"

"Lord Robb Stark of Winterfell, and Orion" said Robb Stark to the pirates.

.

"So that's why Jack was spirited away?" asked Pintel.

"Yep" said Orion. He and the pirates were talking in a forest near Robb's camp. Orion pulled the pirates away from Robb to explain to them what Jack was doing and why he was summoned. He also explained to the pirates what he explained to the Warriors when they got to Westeros.

"So there is this incest born bastard trying to kill these Northmen, who are Jack Sparrow's allies" said Sao Feng.

"How strong are our forces?" asked Anamaria.

"We have 20,000 men from the North. We received another 2,000 from Walder Frey, and the River lords should join up with us. But Tywin Lannister has 90,000 men with him. And there is also the men he left at the Westerlands, which should be 12,000 men. And there are also the Lannister men and City Watch of King's Landing, which should be around 15,000 men if you put them together. And we've received word that Tywin hired a sellsword called the Brave Companions, which should be around 3,000 men" said Orion.

"So a big around versus a little one" said Gibbs.

"Yes, but Tywin also has to deal with Stannis and Renly Baratheon" said Orion.

"And how are we suppose to help?" asked Sao Feng mockingly.

"Jack Sparrow, Ned Stark, and the others should arrive soon if they escaped. Though don't talk about it. Only Robb Stark, myself, and his bannermen know about this. Once word reaches of Ned's escape, Tywin will have his men search and kill him"

"I agreed to find Jack Sparrow and bring him back to the Caribbean to fight Beckett. I said nothing about fighting a war over a throne for people I do not know" said Sao Feng.

"So you will let these people die, may I ask what you'll be doing while this war is going on" said Orion as Feng walked towards him "I'm the only one that can send you out of Westeros"

"And what do I get in return?"

"...Jack and Barbossa only agreed to help for something in return. Jack gets riches beyond his imaginations and Barbossa gets his own ship. What do you want Captain Feng?"

"...I want something to conquer the Dutchmen and Beckett. Can you deliver Portal Master?"

"Done"

Orion then took Sao Feng's hand and shook it.

"Does this mean that we have to fight this Tywin guy?" asked Pintel.

"Aye, but you'll mostly be fighting with me and Robb Stark's men. I doubt anyone of you will directly confront Tywin's men. Now come, we've got a long talk ahead of us" said Orion as he started walking towards Robb's camp, the pirates following him.

.

"So that is the plan, any questions?" asked Robb to the men with him, which included Greatjon Umber, Rodrik Cassel, Theon Greyjoy, Rickard Karstark, Maege Mormont, Galbart Glover, his mother, Roose Bolton, Sao Feng, Gibbs, Orion, and Tia Dalma, with Grey Wing resting behind him.

"Will this actually work?" asked Gibbs.

"It should, Tywin Lannister is expecting us to attack him, not Jaime. And the Kingslayer is too busy attacking Riverrun to expect us" said Roose.

"You do realize that even if this works, nearly two-thousand men will die" said Catelyn.

"That is war, Miss Stark. A war without dead men is basically an ocean without water" said Sao Feng.

"How poetic of you" said Theon.

"My lords and ladies, I hate to interrupt our plans, but while I was introducing our Pirate Lord and the rest of them to you, a letter arrived from King's Landing" said Orion.

"What does Joffrey say now?" asked Robb.

"It isn't from Joffrey" said Orion as he took out a sheet of paper and started reading it "Robb, I am sorry that I have gotten you into this mess, but I will arrive soon. I have befriended my saviors and learned more about the situation. Lead the men of the North and make sure that Tywin Lannister remembers that the North remembers. Signed by Eddard Stark"

Everyone was speechless for a few seconds before Umber broke into laughter.

"You see my Lords, Ned's coming to fuck Tywin up his golden arse. Now victory is surly ours" said Jon Umber as he laughed.

"Ned" said Cat quietly.

"Father...I will do what is right" said Robb "Prepare the men, tomorrow we fight and skin some lions" The Northmen gave a few hearty replies before they left, until Robb and Orion were alone.

"My father is coming back" said Robb to himself.

"Congrats my Lord" said Orion. Robb then suddenly hugged Orion before he could react.

"Thank you. For my father, for the Twins, for everything" said Robb, nearly on the verge of crying.

"I did it all in the name of Aslan. My deeds are his"

"I still appreciate it" said Robb as he released Orion "How did this letter get here so fast?"

"I left Ned's rescuers some special ravens, they can fly faster than a dragon and can find me no matter where I am. His escape has happened several days ago, yet no one should learn about this until tomorrow night"

"Well lets rest, I need sleep if I'm to deal with the Kingslayer" said Robb as he exited his tent, Grey Wind following after him. After Robb left, Orion shook his head several times before pulling out a second letter.

_Dear Brother,_

_Aslan has discovered holes in the portal stream. Now anyone from the five worlds can appear in Westeros. I have already warned Lord Stark and the Warriors. Aslan is trying to mend the portals, but it will take nearly five years to fix them. Please be safe._

_Yaylanna._

"What have I done" said Orion.


	20. Battle of the Whispering Woods

Boba walked through the Lannister camp as he searched for Tyrion's tent. He wanted to find him quick and relax because his wrist hurt after punching Gregor Clegane in the jaw. What happened was that Boba was strolling through the camps looking around to see what the Lannisters had to offer. Impressive for primitives, but it was nothing compared to the Empire. Palpatine could easily have this many men in one Stormtrooper unit, and there were hundreds of units, more being made everyday. At first, all of those Stormtroopers were all made of one genetic sample, Jango Fett. But after awhile, they started using other humans for cloning too. The last time Boba saw Mandalorian clones in tanks, they were clones of himself. He shot the cloners and destroyed all of the clones. Now the only clones of Jango Fett were in Vader's Fist, of the 501st Legion, Darth Vader's soldiers.

While he was taking his stroll, he saw Gregor and his men, Polliver, Weasel, Shitmouth, and all the rest of them. Gregor was raping a girl, no older than fourteen. Boba might of been a cutthroat, but he had a code and his honor. Then Boba went to talk to them, trying to end the rape quickly. Gregor found his words annoying and spat on his helmet. Boba responded by punching Gregor in the jaw. He might have a swollen tongue for a day or two, but at least he didn't need his mouth to fight and fuck. After he punched Gregor, he took the girl and told her to stay away from the Mountain. The thanks the girl gave didn't do anything for his throbbing wrist.

As he was walking to Tyrion's tent, a boy suddenly got in front of him and looked at the ground, almost like he was regretting this.

"What do you want boy?" asked Boba.

"S-sir, I'm P- Podrick Payne" said Podrick.

"And?"

"I was told by Lord K-Kevan to find anyone serving under Lord T- Tyrion"

"Why?"

"B-because I was told I- I was going to be his... squire" said Podrick.

Boba just frowned under his helmet. He understood that Tywin hated Tyrion and wouldn't mind him dead. That's probably why he and his men were placed on the Vanguard, they were the expendable soldiers. He understood completely why they gave Tyrion a squire even though he wasn't a knight, it was a jest. A stutter boy for the dwarf lord. Perfect.

"Well kid, Lord Tyrion is a proper man. He's nothing like those shit knights like Clegane. So I need to understand what you do for him before you serve him" said Boba. Boba didn't know why, but he would try to make Podrick a proper soldier for Tyrion. Boba himself was probably as young as Podrick when he started his bounty hunter career.

"I'm suppose to pour his drinks, make sure his wardrobe is clean and presentable, clean out his chamber pot, saddle his horse, deliver his letters, and fight beside him during any battles he's in" said Podrick. At least he knew what he had to do.

"Good, now can you fight?"

"I-I-I been taught sir"

"Keep your sirs, I'm Boba Fett to you"

"Yes Lord Boba"

"No Lord"

"...Apologies Boba Fett" said Podrick nervously, afraid that his next words might offend Boba.

"Good, now come along" said Boba as he continued his way to Tyrion's tent, Podrick following after him. He was about to enter it when Bronn suddenly came out.

"Hey Fett" said Bronn as he approached Boba.

"Bronn, is Tyrion busy?" asked Boba.

"He's busy fucking at the moment" replied Bronn.

"That's another thing my new employer has in common with Jabba. They like girls. The only difference is Jabba's girls were slaves not prostitutes" said Boba.

"Well at least I picked out a good one...Who's this?"

"This is Podrick Payne, Lord Halfman's new squire"

"My lord" said Podrick as he bowed at Bronn.

"Not a Lord, and Tyrion isn't a knight" said Bronn.

"It doesn't matter" said Boba.

"So, ready for tomorrow?" asked Bronn.

"After some practicing with Clegane, I think I'm ready" said Boba.

"What practiced?"

"I punched him in the face"

"Swell"

Boba, Bronn, and Podrick turned and saw Tyrion coming out of his tent.

"I thought you were fucking" said Bronn.

"I was kissing and about to fuck Shae, but by chance I heard Boba here. It's not a good idea to anger the Mountain you know" said Tyrion.

"I don't like little girls being rape"

"I didn't said I disapproved, I'm saying that what you did was rash"

"If your telling me to being careful of the Mountain you can forget it, I fought Wookiees and Trandoshans and other creatures so big that they would make Clegane 'Ser Gregor the Molehill', and all in large groups and I always live to tell the tale" said Boba "Anyways, I got a gift from your Uncle Kevin"

"Kevan" corrected Tyrion.

"Whatever" said Boba as Tyrion looked at Podrick "Don't worry. I checked him over, he's decent enough"

"...What is your name?"

"Podrick Payne my Lord" said Podrick.

"Well Pod, I'm happy to say that serving me will be an easy task. I'm quite pleasant to the people who serve me" said Tyrion.

"Yes my Lord"

"Good, now come Pod, I think you can pour me some wine before I return to Shae" said Tyrion as he and Pod went over to his tent, Bronn and Tyrion following.

.

Boba watched as Tyrion came out of his tent after Bronn woke him, fully armored. The Northmen stole the night and is now approaching. Tywin Lannister was a wise man, but he shouldn't underestimate his opponents. Boba underestimated a blind man and got eaten for it. Fett didn't really hate Solo for that since Boba imprisoned him in carbonite for a good time, but Boba would repay for that. From what Boba knew of Robb Stark, he was a Green boy that was going to war to save his father's head and mother's lands. Boba knew that during all of the fighting, he was going to keep an eye out for Robb Stark, since most wars ended with the capture or death of their leaders. It would of been simpler to kill him, but Tyrion told him to capture only. It had something to do with Robb's bastard brother Jon Snow, but Boba didn't really care.

Boba marched behind Tyrion as they and Bronn walked towards the Hill tribes.

"Stay low" said Bronn.

"...Stay low?" said Tyrion.

"He doesn't need help in that regard" said Boba.

"If your lucky no one will notice you" said Bronn.

"I was born lucky" said Tyrion.

The three soon arrived at where the Hill tribes were.

"Tribesmen of the Vale, gather around" said Tyrion. The wildlings quickly surrounded them. "Stone Crows, Black Ears, Burned Men, Moon Brothers-" some hill tribesman shouted something to Tyrion "-and painted dogs. Your demimonde over the Vale begins now. Onward, to claim what is yours" said Tyrion. Shagga then banged his axes together.

"Halfman" he shouted. Soon every Hill tribesmen was shouting the word.

"To battle" said Tyrion. The Hill Tribes then charged, Bronn running with them. Boba was to stay at Tyrion's side to protect the Halfman. While the tribesmen ran, Boba felt something hit the ground next to him. When he turned to see what it was, he saw it was Tyrion, knocked out from a stray hammer to the face from a tribesmen charging with the hammer at his waist. Boba watched as Tyrion got stepped on as the tribesmen kept running. Boba waited until the Hill tribes were all down charging on Tyrion, shaking his head as he put Tyrion over his shoulder like a potato sack.

"Time to make an entrance" said Boba. Boba then activated his jet-pack as he carried Tyrion. Boba Fett could feel the stares he was receiving as he flew over the charging Hill Tribes. All that mattered was striking fear in the hearts of the Northmen. When Boba flew near the charging Northmen, he counted them. As hard as it was, it wasn't that hard to count them all. For it was because it wasn't 22,000 Northmen, it was simply 2,000.

"A trick" said Boba as he landed in front of the Northmen, activating his wrist-torch at the poor Northmen.

.

"Ready?" whispered Robb.

"Ready" said Orion. He, Robb, Sao Feng, Greatjon Umber, Theon, Gibbs, and all the rest of the Northmen and Pirates waited for Rickard Karstark's signal for them to proceed. The plan was to surprise attack Jaime as the Northmen lured him into the Whispering Woods, where even more Northmen waited for them. The signal was easy, for Cotton was part of Lord Karstark's forces.

"There it is" said Theon as he pointed towards Cotton's parrot fly towards them away from the Whispering Woods.

"Sail anchor, Sail anchor" squawked the parrot.

"Now" said Robb.

"CHARGE!" screamed Greatjon Umber as he ran towards the forest, Robb and his forces right behind them. When they entered the woods, Robb saw many red cloaked soldiers either running away or fighting to the death. Robb immediately jumped into the fray, killing two Lannister men from behind before engaging another one. Orion pulled out two slender swords in each hand, cutting away at many men. The benefit of being a Portal Master was that he could observe the fighting styles of each world, improving his fighting style and making him as dangerous of a fighter as Jaime Lannister himself, though he wasn't as good as a Jedi or a Wizard. Still, ten men layed dead already as he was about to help Theon, who was dangerously close to Jaime Lannister, but before he could a sword pierced his shoulder. Orion let out a gasp of pain before turning towards the man who stabbed him.

"Fucking sellsword" said the man, probably assuming he was a man for hired since he wore non-northern clothing. He was about to take another shot at Orion when suddenly a grey being jumped at him and tore his guts out.

"Thank you Grey Wind" said Orion to the Direwolf before engaging a man with a spear. The pirates in the fight had the edge in the fight since they fought dirtier than the Lannister men, along with the fact that they had pistols. Pintel and Raghetti were currently fighting back to back against a pair of Lannister men, Cotton was using his empty rifle as a bludgeoning weapon to whack a man from behind, Marty fired his rifle as he was sent backwards, and Sao Feng's pirates fired their guns into the sides of the Lannisters. Jaime himself was about to kill one of Rickard's sons when suddenly a sword caught his as he was about to end the Karstark. Jaime turned and saw he just engaged Sao Feng.

"Are you ready to die?" asked Jaime playfully.

"Death is yours Jaime Lannister" said Sao Feng as he fought Jaime. Jaime blocked four swings before he started going on the offense. Sao Feng was a brutal fighter himself. The title of Pirate Lord wasn't for nothing and Sao Feng was dangerous, especially since he was fighting with just one hand on his sword. After several minutes of exchanging blows, Feng punched Jaime with his spare hand and then kicked him in the groin. Jaime fell after the assault. Feng watched as Jaime tried to get up.

"And your the best of this army" said Feng disdainfully, spiting at the top of Jaime's head. Jaime just gritted his teeth and leapt back up, continuing the duel between the two. Jaime however was mad, hating the man that humiliated him during a battle.

As the battle got more intense, a shot was fired from somewhere. Before Sao Feng knew, Jaime fell to the ground with a gasp of pain. A bullet shot was in the back of Jaime's leg, blood pouring out fast. Sao Feng looked towards the shooter and saw it was Gibbs.

"I did not ask for your help" said Sao Feng as he sheathed his sword.

"But I did, so why bother continuing this debate" said Gibbs. Robb, Orion and his men surrounded Jaime. Half of his men were dead or fleeing to Tywin to regroup.

"Kingslayer" said Robb.

"...Boy" said Jaime as he massaged his leg.

"Your in luck Kingslayer, your going to visit the inside of Riverrun's cell"

"How is that luck?" asked Jaime.

"Because the other choice is to join them" said Robb as he pointed towards the dead men on the ground. He then turned towards Gibbs "Mr. Gibbs, you just wounded the Kingslayer in the leg. My father was wounded in a similar event during his stay in King's Landing. For giving the Kingslayer a taste of justice, I thank"

"T'were my pleasure Lord Stark" said Gibbs.

.

"Your a shit warrior" said Bronn as Tyrion started to awake. Tyrion saw he was being pulled in a flat wooden wagon.

"I'm alive?" said Tyrion.

"Your alive" confirmed Bronn.

"Did we win?" asked Tyrion.

"We wouldn't be having this conversation if we didn't" said Bronn "Right Boba"

"Fuck off"

Tyrion turned his head towards the Bounty Hunter and found he was plucking arrows out of his arm.

"What happened to you?" asked Tyrion.

"I was defending your dwarf ass was what I was doing" said Boba as he pulled out another arrow.

"...Thank you Boba" said Tyrion. "How did our Tribesmen do?"

"Yeah" said Bronn as he nodded towards something, indicating Tyrion to look. He then noticed that he was around the prisoners of the Northmen. He saw that some Hill Tribesmen were beating a man as Chella was cutting the ears off another one.

"It's nice to see them getting along" said Tyrion.

"Your wounded"

Tyrion, Bronn, and Boba turned and saw Tywin and several other men riding next to them.

"Good of you to notice" said Tyrion "I hear we won"

"Heh, the scouts were wrong. There were 2,000 Stark men not twenty" said Tywin.

"Did we get the Stark boy at least?" asked Tyrion. Boba knew what Tywin was about to say next.

"He wasn't here"

"Where was he?" asked Tyrion.

"With his other 18,000 men" said Tywin as he rode away.

"...And were are they?" asked Tyrion.

.

Catelyn waited with Ser Rodrick and Anamaria for Robb to return.

"We should go my lady" said Ser Rodrick.

"No" said Cat.

"...My lady" said Ser Rodrick.

"Look" said Anamaria.

Cat and Rodrick turned and saw that several men on horses were riding towards them, several carrying the Direwolf of House Stark. In front was Robb with Grey Wind at his side, Orion at his left with Sao Feng at his right. Cat smiled at seeing her son alive. When the Northmen and Pirates arrived, Jaime was dropped in front of her.

"By the time they knew what was happening it had already happened" said Robb as he dismounted and got next to Cat.

"Lady Stark. I offer you my sword but I seemed to have lost it" said Jaime.

"It is not your sword I want. Give me my daughters back. Give me my husband" said Cat.

"...I lost them too I'm afraid" said Jaime.

"Kill him Robb. Send his head to his father" said Theon "He cut down ten of our men before Feng got him. You saw him"

"He's more used to us alive then dead" said Robb.

"Take him away and put him in irons" said Cat. Theon and Tai Huang got Jaime onto his feet, but Jaime started towards Robb, ignoring the pain in his leg.

"We could end this war right now boy" said Jaime "Save thousands of lives. You fight for the Starks, I fight for the Lannisters. Swords or lances, teeth, nails, choose your weapons. And let's end this here and now"

"...If we did it your way Kingslayer, you'd win" said Robb. He took one look at Orion, who nodded at him, before he turned back to Jaime "But were not doing it your way"

"Come on pretty man" said Greatjon Umber as he pulled Jaime away. The men cheered as Jaime was led away, Theon walking towards Robb.

"I've sent 2,000 men to their graves today" said Robb.

"The bards will sing songs of their sacrifice" said Theon.

"Aye, but the dead won't hear them" said Robb.

"But their love ones will" said Orion.

Robb nodded at him before turning towards the rest of the men. "One victory does not make us conquerors . Is my father safe from the Lannisters? Did we rescue my sisters from the Queen? Did we free the North from those who want us on our knees? This war is far from over"

.

Boba and Bronn waited inside Tyrion's tent as Podrick cleaned Tyrion's armor.

"So Lord Stark is free" said Bronn.

"He could of been helpful against the Stark's" said Boba.

"He could of" said Bronn.

"Tyrion's back" said Boba as Tyrion entered the tent "Well?"

"Our chances of making peace with the North is now impossible. Ned Stark is freed and the North still remembers that my sister killed his men"

"You still have the girls" said Bronn.

"Yes but, would you trade two girls for a knight like Jaime?"

"You couldn't pay me enough to make that happen" said Boba.

"Well, pack your swords and small clothes, were off for King's Landing" said Tyrion.

"Why?" asked Bronn.

"My father has named me Hand of the King in his place. I'm to make sure that Joffrey doesn't screw up anymore" said Tyrion "You both up for it?"

"As long as I'm paid" said Bronn.

"Same here" said Boba.

"Good, because I'll need you both if I'm to survive my sister" said Tyrion.


	21. The Servants of the Scorekeeper

Varys watched as Cersei ranted on during this Small Council meeting. The topics were nothing but bad to them, or at least to Cersei.

"They have Jaime" she said.

"M-my lady, I am sure, in time, that Lord Tywin will free Ser Jaime" said Pycelle.

"Though that will be hard Your Grace. We were told that Robb Stark has made an alliance with a Pirate named Sao Feng, who brought 500 men to Stark's cause, along with ten ships. It was said that Sao Feng himself defeated Jaime" said Varys.

"Jaime would not lose" said Cersei.

"My lady, it should be noted that our side has had a success too" said Littlefinger.

"What is it?" asked Joffrey.

"Renly and Stannis declared both themselves kings, meaning they'll be too busy fighting each other to bother with us yet" said Petyr.

"The fools" said Cersei "What of the search for Eddard Stark?"

"Your Grace" started Janos Slynt "I've sent the 150 men into the Kingswood yesterday with Jon Waters in charge, they never returned"

"Deserters?" muttered Pycelle.

"Afraid not, my little birds told me that all of them were found dead in the Kingswood" said Varys "It is believed that the Brotherhood without Banners may have had a part in it, for several of the men were killed in unorthodox ways"

"That's too close to the city" said Cersei.

"Don't fear your Grace, the city had more than enough men to deal with simple cutthroats" said Janos.

"They are being led by Beric Dondarrion and Thoros of Myr" said Pycelle.

"The foreign bastard" said Joffrey.

"Speaking of foreigners your Grace" started Varys "I have a friend from the Free Cities that is currently staying in my chambers, wanting to visit King's Landing"

"Why should I care?" asked Joffrey.

"Because he has agreed to watch over Sansa Stark during his stay" said Varys.

"Why should this friend of yours care about the well being of Sansa?" asked Cersei.

"Because I thought that Lady Sansa should have someone to watch over her after Lord Stark's escape. He is a good choice because he was known for being sneakier than any of my little birds, though he caught an illness some time ago. He's better now, but his hands and legs have some...nonhuman like qualities" said Varys.

"Does he still have his balls?" mocked Littlefinger.

"Very well Varys, I'll allow this man to watch over my betrothed" said Joffrey.

"Thank you Your Grace" said Varys.

"This council is adjourned" said Cersei. Everyone then left.

Varys finally got an idea of what kind of man Puddleglum was last night when he arrived. Puddleglum was up to speed about the situation in Westeros and was willing and ready to watch over Lady Sansa, though Varys had to admit he was a bit of a downer. He best tell Puddleglum it was safe to travel around the Keep now.

.

Sansa rubbed her cheek as she remembered the slap Ser Meryn gave her when Joffrey shoved her Septa Mordane's head, along with other people Sansa lived with. How could she be so stupid? She thought Joffrey was a brilliant, handsome King that would make her a wonderful Queen. She thought that Cersei would be a kind motherly figure to her that would teach her how to be a good Queen like her. She thought that her father and Arya were stupid thinking that Joffrey was an idiot and a cruel beast. What a fool she was. Joffrey was going to behead her father that day, he told her so the day Ser Meryn hit her. Jeyne Poole, her best friend and the only person that Sansa didn't see with a head on a spike, was nowhere to be heard from. Arya was missing and was probably dead in the streets. And her entire family were traitors to the realm.

Sansa was broken out of her thoughts by someone knocking on the door.

"Come in" said Sansa, her voice slightly croaked from crying.

The door opened and a man that Sansa never saw before walked in. He was taller than the Hound by a half inch, his hat making him look even taller than that. His hands were webbed like a frog's and he had a muddy aroma around him.

"Lady Sansa" said the frog man as he bowed at Sansa.

"Who are you?" asked Sansa, her eyes never leaving the hands, were the feet like that too?

"I am Puddleglum, I was told that I was to watch over you by Lord Varys to ensure that Joffrey doesn't mistreat you"

"...Joffrey is my King and betrothed, what he does is what is right" said Sansa, remembering she had to say the right words around these people.

"Joffrey is a cruel man that will likely go to a Hell too good for him, I want to protect you" said Puddleglum.

"Why?"

"Because when the time is right, I'm taking you out of the city to join up with your father and brother"

"...What?"

"You heard me"

"But, what if Joffrey catches us?" asked Sansa. She wanted to believe this man could help her, but she was scared of what Joffrey would do to her if she was caught.

"Joffrey won't catch us, Aslan is on our side"

"Who?"

"A great being, the person who freed your father if I'm correct"

"He freed my father?"

"Yes, so do you accept me as your friend and protector?" asked Puddleglum as he held out his webbed hands. Sansa stared at the hands, part of her wanting the shake it to established the agreement, but also not wanting to touch the froggy hand. She got over her fear and shook his hand.

.

Boba marched with the Hill Tribesmen and Lannister men as he made his way to King's Landing. Tyrion rode in his litter with Podrick as Bronn and Boba marched horseback next to the litter. They would arrive in King's Landing in five days if they avoided all the distracting things.

"So, ready for a night in the big city?" asked Bronn.

"I doubt King's Landing is any thing like Coruscant" said Boba.

"What planet is that?" asked Bronn.

"The entire planet is one big city, no forests, no rivers, just city"

"Fuck, when you say it like that, than I would prefer the open country to that" said Bronn.

Before Boba could respond, Boba's scanner started to beep. Bronn looked at Boba as he brought his wrist up.

"What's that?" asked Bronn.

"A scanner"

"What does it do?"

"It tell me when something's approaching us. I set it to tell me when any non-human sentient beings are around"

"Well how many are there?"

"...250, that way" said Boba as he pointed his finger towards a forest they were passing.

"Think we should ignore it?" asked Bronn.

"No, I'll feel more comfortable when I know what it is" said Boba as he dismounted his horse, Bronn following his lead. When people saw them dismount, they stopped their march. Boba and Bronn were about to enter the woods when Tyrion, who got out of his litter to see what the commotion was about, came up behind them with Podrick.

"And where are you two going?" asked Tyrion.

"Ask him" said Bronn.

"There's two hundred and fifty non-humans in that woods and I want to find out what they are" said Boba.

"...Well I might as well go with you. Pod get Shagga, Timmet, Ser Lorren Serret and fifteen other tribesmen" said Tyrion.

"Yes my Lord" said Pod before running off.

"Think it's one of your lot?" asked Tyrion to Boba.

"Probably, guess we're going to find out" said Boba. Soon Podrick returned with Shagga, Timmet, Ser Lorren, who was the head of the Lannister cavalry with Tyrion, and fifteen Tribesmen.

"Let's go" said Tyrion as he and his small band went into the woods. Boba had his scanner out, knowing when they'll encounter the non-humans. They strolled through the woods for fifteen minutes before Boba stopped walking.

"There coming"

Everyone soon got their weapons out, waiting for whatever it was to come out. Tyrion was lucky he was born a Lord, for if he was born a peasant, he would of shit his breeches. For 250 creatures were approaching them.

They were red scaled creatures that had lizard like faces who were as tall as somewhere between the Hound and the Mountain. They either carried fierce looking knives or long hunting blasters.

"Trandoshans" said Boba.

"Are they friendly?" asked Tyrion, finding his ability to speak returning.

"Some are, some aren't" said Boba.

"My Lord, I think we should turn back and return with the rest of the men" said Ser Lorren.

"Hold Ser Lorren, we didn't come to fight, we came to talk" said Tyrion.

The Trandoshans suddenly stopped when they were only one foot away from Tyrion and the others.

[Who are you?] said the one in front, who's scales were brown.

Tyrion only tilted his head at the alien language.

"Best let me speak" [I am Boba Fett, this is Lord Tyrion of House Lannister] said Boba as he held a hand towards Tyrion. Tyrion just waved as the Trandoshan looked at him.

"Greetings Tyrion of Clan Lannister" said the leader.

"Oh, so they speak the common tongue" said Bronn.

"Greetings, may I ask who you are?" asked Tyrion.

"I am Girorn Fess"

"Greetings, may I ask what your business is?" asked Tyrion.

"Me and my men were summoned away from our home for a duty to the Scorekeeper" said Fess.

"The what?"

"It's there god" said Boba "The Scorekeeper is said to watch over the kills of everyman the Trandoshans kill. Every kill is a point to the Trandoshans' tally. The more they kill, the more the Scorekeeper is pleased"

"Fucked up god if you asked me" whispered Bronn to Tyrion, who nodded in agreement.

"Girorn, what makes you say it was this Scorekeeper who sent you here?" asked Tyrion.

"Because me and my warrior were summoned by a Silver light that carried us away to this new world. Only the Scorekeeper could have such power" said Girorn.

Tyrion looked over to Boba. It was just like him. Like the Trandoshans, Boba was whisked away out of nowhere too. Maybe they could find out more about this mystery, but the Trandoshans had to go with them for Tyrion to better understand this. SO he thought up a brilliant plan.

"Girorn Fess, I want to make a deal with you"

"What deal?"

"Me and my men make way for the Capitol of King's Landing, where I am to serve as Hand to the King to my nephew. He is cruel and a monster in many ways, so I am to make sure he behaves, but I'll need help. Currently there are two spots opened on the Small Council. The Master of Laws and the Master of Ships. You seem like your fair and know the ways of the people. Girorn Fess, I ask you to serve upon the Small Council as the Master of Laws" said Tyrion.

Girorn looked at Tyrion for several seconds before turning to his own men. They spoke in their language while Tyrion waited for their answer. It was several minutes before Girorn turned back to Tyrion. He drew his hunting spear and pierced the ground in front of Tyrion.

"I accept your request Tyrion Lannister" said Girorn.

While all that was happening, Boba was watching and amazed. Tyrion got his, Bronn's, and the Hill Tribes' loyalty by paying them. But he got the Trandoshans to join his side by going for there honor. Boba might of been th greatest bounty hunter to ever live, but Tyrion was the best negotiator to ever live.


	22. The Cursed Bearer

Arya was watching as Gendry polished his bull's helm. It has been a day since she, Yoren, and the Night's Watch recruits left King's Landing. They were delayed thanks to the escape of her father and were forced to stay in the city before they could go. Now that they were out of King's Landing, Arya, or Arry as Yoren told her to call herself, had to wonder were her father is, was Robb winning the war, was Sansa okay. She hated it when she was forced to go to King's Landing and leave her brothers and mother and Jon, especially Jon, her bastard brother. The only good thing was that she was given a sword by Jon and was taught how to use it by Syrio Forel of Braavos. When the Lannisters started killing her friends, she escaped thanks to Syrio Forel, who probably died in the process. She waited at Baelor for her father, when two things happened. Her father escaped somehow, and Sansa was hit by Joffrey. Arya at that point ran to protect Sansa, but was forced to leave when Yoren pulled her away and trimmed her hair. Yoren was to take her to Winterfell on his way to the Wall. There were thirty nine recruits, which included Hot Pie the baker's boy, Lommy Greenhands the dyer boy, and Gendry the Blacksmith's apprentice.

"So how cold do you think the Wall is?" asked Hot Pie to anyone.

"Very cold" said Lommy.

"Cold enough to freeze your balls off" said Gendry.

"Do you suppose that the wildlings will attack us?" asked Hot Pie.

Arya just shook her head and turned away from the conversation. Ever since they left the city, she felt like someone's been following them. Last night she thought she saw two baby bears on their hind legs and a man in golden armor watching them from the trees, but she thought that that was a dream.

"Oi, move your asses you four" said Yoren from the front. Arya, Gendry, Hot Pie, and Lommy were all the way in the back. The boys muttered their apologies before moving further in the group, Arya following after them. In the middle of the group, three men were in cages. Rorge, Biter, and Jaqen H'ghar. They were the worst of the group because they were murderers. Rorge and Biter kept making their threats while Jaqen stayed asleep most of the time.

An hour later, the company halted and decided to take a break so the men could find something to eat or take a piss or whatever. While they did that, Arya thought of all of the people she wanted dead. Cersei, Joffrey, the Hound, Meryn Trant, Ilyn Payne, Janos Slynt, and any man or woman that's done harm to her family.

"Boy, what's the matter?"

Arya looked up and saw Yoren was standing above her.

"My father, do you think he's alright?"

"Lord Stark won't die. He's been through a lot more than you'd know" said Yoren.

"...Is Jon doing well on the Wall?"

"No fucking clue"

Soon night came upon the Night's Watch so they made camp and went to bed. But Arya couldn't sleep. All she had on her mind was her family and Winterfell, how it would be wonderful to return North. But would it be the same. Bran's a cripple, Jon's at Castle Black, Sansa's a hostage, and everyone else was a traitor. Not to mention Jory, Septa Mordane, Lady, and so many others were dead. At least she still had Maester Luwin, Old Nan, Hodor, Ser Rodrik, Farlen, and many others at Winterfell, though it would still be a depressing place, knowing so many died by the hands of Joffrey.

Arya decided she couldn't sleep, so she got up and decided to make water while every else was asleep. She went in deep into the woods and it her business. When she was done she was about to head towards camp when she heard a rustling in the tree's. She looked up and expected to see a bird, but that wasn't the case. What she saw was a thing that was a tall as a dwarf man with grey skin, his head bald with several long strands still remaining. It wore a small bit of cloth that covered his manhood and buttocks. The most frightening thing about it was it yellow eyes.

Before Arya could react, the thing jumped out of tree and landed in front of her. She quickly drew Needle and pointed it at it. The thing walked on all fours like a dog, staring at Arya like it was trying to understand her.

"What is it Precious" said the thing, then it's face hardened "It's a man woman Precious, a tasty one""Is it tasty Precious""We thinks it is, oh Yes, we thinks it does"

Arya was both scared and confused. Obviously she was scared because this thing wanted to eat here. But she was confused because the thing was having a conversation with himself, and he was answering back.

"L-look, just stay away. And I won't kill you" said Arya.

"Kill us, why would it kill us?""Because it is a wicked, stinking thing Precious. Gollum. Gollum"

"Is that your name? Gollum?"

"Heeee...Yes Precious, that is what we are called. Gollum. GOLLUM" The last Gollum was coughed.

"Look, I'm just here taking a piss and-"

"Such foul speech it says Precious, how does it say foul things to us Precious?" asked Gollum to himself.

"Look I just want to go back to my camp and stay away from Lannisters"

"Lannisters, what is a Lannister Precious?"

"...It's a man that wears a lion sigil"

"Is it tasty Precious? Is it tasty?"

"No, they taste like shit" said Arya. That was just a joke but Gollum thought she was serious.

"Then there not tasty?"

"No, look. What are you, are you a dwarf man?"

"No, but we know where a dwarf is""Sshut up"

"...I didn't say anything"

"Wasn't talking to you" said Gollum coldly.

Gollum suddenly stopped moving and stiffened like a dog smelling it's prey from somewhere."Their here Precious"

Arya tilted her head to the side, not understanding where Gollum was going with all of this. Before she could ask, Gollum sprinted towards where everyone was sleeping. She quickly followed the deformed Hobbit and found he was lying behind a bush that faced the clearing. Arya got next to him, her confusion and curiosity going beyond the need to stay away from Gollum. What she saw totally erased her fears of Gollum.

Several dozen men were bounding the Night's Watch recruits, some half asleep and some yelling their heads off. The men, who had to be somewhere between forty to fifty men, who were rounding the recruits up wore armor that had the sigil of a Harpy on it. It was the sigil of Meereen, a city in Slaver's Bay of the Free Cities over the Narrow Sea that dealt with slave trade.

"Slavers" she whispered.

"Take advantage of war they do, capturing fleeing mens Precious" said Gollum.

"How do you know all of this?" asked Arya.

Gollum turned to her and stared at her with cold, dead eyes "We knows" Gollum knew all of this because he picked up how war worked during his stay in Mordor as the Orcs branded hot iron into his foot and pricked his arms with prickly knives. Remembering how he learned all of that wasn't enjoying.

"FUCKING CUNTS"

Gollum and Arya turned and saw that Yoren was down on the ground, getting beaten for apparently spiting on the Great Masters face. The Great Master wore long brown robes and had a whip in his hand, being somewhere in his fifties.

"Kill the North crow" he said with a foreign accent. Several men were about to shove their spears into his back when Arya decided to act. She jumped out of the bush and charged at the closes soldier, Needle in her hand. She was about to pierce his leg when he spotted her and moved out of the way. He then brought the end of his spear and butted her in the forehead. She went down and hit the ground hard, blood pouring out of her head. When she looked up, she saw the man staring down at her, his teeth bared in a fierce way. He was about to stab her when-

-an arrow pierced the back of his head, the arrow coming out of his mouth. As he fell, suddenly madness erupted and their was battle fever everywhere, but none from Arya or the recruits. As soon as the man with the arrow in his head fell. Hundreds to thousands of men appeared out of nowhere and were upon the slavers. Though men was not the correct term. Only about a few dozen were human. The rest were little bear men with hoods that wielded spears and axes. She saw as many men either tried to run away only to be shot down by either the archers or the men with metal crossbows or the men that shot light out of their sticks, or decided to confront the strangers only to be cut down by superior swordsmen. The most frightening thing was the giant hairy thing that was going in a rampage, as it carved away at the slavers, once even ripping one's entire arm off with a mighty pull.

As she looked on at the battle, a slaver soldier fell on the ground next to her. When she looked up to see her killer, she was stunned beyond belief. The man who cut down the man couldn't be who he was. But he was. He was.

Her father.

Arya stared at her father as he cut down the soldiers, fighting next to a man with a glowing green sword and a short man with a long beard. She was torn between confusion and surprise, but she was mostly happy. Her father was alive and well, and he was here. She was so consumed her happiness that she didn't noticed that the battle was over. Actually, it was best to describe it as a slaughter. None of the people that fought with her father were dead. Just the Slavers.

"Chewbacca seemed to have fun" said her father to a man who looked like a younger version of him and the man that wielded the glowing sword.

"Well...Chewie hates slavery" said a man that wore a black vest that stood near the furry giant.

"Lord Stark"

Arya looked over and saw that it was Yoren, who was being supported by Gendry and another recruit. Ned walked over to Yoren.

"Are you alright?" asked Ned.

"...Had better days. What the fuck are you doing here?" said Yoren.

"Obvious reasons"

Yoren stared before nodding. He then looked over to the Ewoks and Chewbacca "Fucking odd company you have. Your rescuers?"

"No, were his admirers" said Jack Sparrow. Several of the men laughed as others rolled their eyes.

"Well who ever you pricks are, I appreciate the help" said Yoren.

"Yoren, a word?" asked Ned.

"Of course Lord Stark" said Yoren. They soon left to talk into the trees, Luke, Gandalf, and Aragorn following. Arya wanted to follow, but that would make her look suspicious. So she stayed with the others and walked over to Gendry. He, Hot Pie, and Lommy were leaning against a tree, Gendry cutting the rope bonds on their arms.

"Can you believe it, we were attacked" said Hot Pie.

"Who were they?" asked Lommy.

"Men from Meereen" said Arya "They capture people and force them to be slaves"

"I've heard of them" said Gendry.

"But slavery is illegal in the Seven Kingdoms" said Hot Pie.

"They aren't from the Seven Kingdoms" said Gendry.

"Excuse me"

The four looked over and saw it was four of the men with Lord Stark. They were all small and barefooted. Arya thought at first that they were squires, but on a closer looked saw that they were full grown men.

"Dwarves?" asked Gendry.

"No, were Hobbits. Gimli's the dwarf" said Merry.

"A Robbit?" asked Hot Pie.

"No, Hobbit. Or halfling" said Frodo "We just wanted to make sure you were all right"

"Were fine" said Arya "I'm Arry"

"Gendry"

"Lommy Greenhands"

"Hot Pie"

"Oh hot pies" said Pippin "Now I'm starving" Merry and Frodo laughed as Sam just rolled his eyes.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Frodo Baggins, this is Samwise, Merry, and Pippin"

"An honor" said Gendry.

"So what are those?" asked Hot Pie as he pointed to Wicket the Ewok, who was talking to three other ewoks.

"Ewoks, lovely people" said Frodo.

Before Arya could question any further, her father and the others returned.

"Listen up you loads of shits" said Yoren "Lord Stark and his companions are going to travel with us until we reach his armies. I know a lot of you think he's a traitor with a price on his head. But remember that you'd all be wearing collars and forced to serve some Meereenese shit. So if anyone wants to try to pull something funny. Just try it"

No one moved.

"Good. Now go to sleep, we've got a long way to the Wall" said Yoren.

"And Winter is Coming" said Ned.

"Get a new saying Mate" said Ron as Hermione elbowed him. Arya looked over at her father, trying to repress the urge to run up and hug him. Her father soon looked other at her and gave her a sad look, a look Arya knew all too well. Not now but soon.

"Lord Stark"

Arya turned and saw a golden man with four Ewoks on each side of him approaching her father.

"What is it Threepio?" asked Ned.

"Well, while everyone was fighting, Artoo and Mistress Lucy noticed that the man with the whip escaped, in that direction" said Threepio as he pointed south. That was when Arya remembered something. Gollum.

.

The Great Master kept running as his men were being slaughtered. He was stuck in the Seven Kingdoms as all the men he brought with him were killed. And he couldn't sail back to Meereen without men and gold.

"Fuck you Night's Watch" said the Great Master, needing someone to blame this on since he didn't know who the men who attacked his were. He was about to continue his running when he heard a twig snapping. He stayed where he was as he listened around the woods. As he wondered if he was being chased, a inhuman screech pierced his ears and he was suddenly pushed to the ground, landing on his back. As he started drifting into darkness, he heard his last words.

"It will be tasty Precious. It will"


	23. The Return of Magic

Orion was walking through the camps as soldiers and pirates alike were conversing and telling stories. During the morning of the day, Robb relieved the attack at his uncle's castle. Orion got to meet Edmure Tully and his Uncle Brynden Tully the Blackfish. With Riverrun free, the River Lords were coming to join their forces to the North's. And the men that escaped from the trick attack on Tywin came along as well. The news that came with them of a flying man in armor that could summon fire wasn't good news, most likely meaning Boba Fett. Orion would've been concern, but the soldiers told them how some of their archers pierced his arm. And if a person could be hurt, it could happen again.

"So when should Lord Stark arrive?" asked Edmure.

"Not long hopefully" said Robb.

Orion was currently in a council meeting with the Lords of the North and Riverlands, Sao Feng and the Captains of each of his other ships, Gibbs, and Tia Dalma. They were in the middle of a discussion.

"While we wait for Ned, what is our course of action now?" asked the Greatjon.

"I say we try to get Lysa to join with us" said Edmure.

"I'm afraid, Edmure, that our sister will not be sending any help any time soon" said Cat.

"With the Vale, we would be harder to beat" said Karstark.

"So why not have them join" said Gibbs.

"I believe Lady Stark has already addressed the issue, Gibbs" said Roose.

"No, Lady Stark said her sister wouldn't send help. We don't know the opinions of the others" said Gibbs.

"Are you suggesting we have the Lords of the Vale join without their Lord's consent?" asked Edmure.

"A rash idea, but not a bad one" said Brynden.

"And how would we do that?" asked Theon.

"A matter for another time" said Robb "We should be discussing the matter between Renly and Stannis"

"The proper course is clear" started Rickard Karstark "Join up with Renly and attack the Lannisters"

"Renly is not the King" said Robb.

"You can't mean to stand by Joffrey?" said Karstark "He put a bounty on your father's head. He wants all of the North dead"

"That is not the point, he's Robert's youngest brother" started Robb "Bran can't be Lord of Winterfell before me. Renly can't be King before Stannis"

"Renly is not right" said Galbart Glover.

"My Lords and Ladies and various others" said Orion before the Greatjon could rise "I don't understand what we're talking about"

"What don't you understand?" asked the Blackfish.

"Why should we have to chose between the two Baratheon's? Why can't we declare for both? Now before any of you point out the flaws in my plan, let it be known that I am not saying we should help both while their at each others throats. I'm saying that I have seen a living Hell in Westeros unless all the enemies of the Lannisters work together. If Stannis and Renly fight, that only means the Lannisters have more time to deal with us. If we ever have to deal with Stannis and Renly, we must get them to work together and fight against the Lannisters. I leave the proper course of action to Lord Stark" said Orion.

All eyes were on Robb. Robb looked over at everyone. To the Northmen who were loyal to his father and himself, to the River Lords who wanted revenge against the Lannisters for what they did to their lands, to closes friend Theon Greyjoy who would die for Robb, to the Pirates who would go with whatever Robb said, to his own Mother.

"...Orion is right. We cannot chose between Stannis and Renly. We can only do our best to get the two to see beyond the bigger picture. But until that time comes, we shall continue to show Tywin Lannister that Winter will come for him in the end" said Robb.

"My Lord" said the Greatjon as he drew his sword "I will fight for you and kill as many Lannisters as I can" he then got on his knee and bowed before Robb.

"I'll have peace on those terms" said Karstark "The Lannisters can fight us, but will show them" he drew sword and got next to the Greatjon "I am fully at your service, Lord Stark"

Theon then got up "Am I your brother, now and always?"

"Now and always" said Robb.

Theon then drew his sword and got next to the others on the ground "My sword is yours. In victory and defeat. Until my last day"

"The North" said Gibbs.

"The North! The NORTH! THE NORTH! THE NORTH!"

The chanting went on for several long minutes. The only ones not chanting were Cat and Orion. They both just stared at each other, knowing that even though they went to war to free Ned, they were both now in situations they couldn't imagine.

.

"Brother was certainly inspiring" said Yaylanna as she watched the Northern army chant to Robb.

"Yes. Orion knew that if the Greatjon were to speak before, then he would of declared either Robb Stark or Eddard Stark as King of the North. A brave action, but a foolish one. Calling them Kings would only have everyone else against them" said Aslan as he shook his mane.

"Aslan, I've been meaning to ask you" started Yaylanna.

"Yes child?"

"Why is that body here?" asked Yaylanna as she stared at the body behind them. It was the body of a man with short cut hair and dark robes on him, a lightsaber on each hip.

"The reason I have revived him was because I have just witness something I didn't expect to happen"

"What is that Aslan?"

"Magic is returning to Westeros"

A another hole joined next to the one already in the air. A incredibly beautiful woman with silver hair was standing naked before a crowd of wild men with braids. Her entire body had ashes all over her but her skin wasn't burnt even. The most astonishing thing was that three dragons were clinging to her. The men were bowing at her, a man in armor being in front of the woman.

"Who is she?" asked Yaylanna.

"Daenerys Targaryen" said Aslan "She's the daughter of the King before Robert Baratheon. She is now the mother of dragons. Since I have the warriors dealing with events involving Ned, I need someone to watch over young Daenerys"

"But Aslan, he's dead"

"Yes, in his world. But right now he is asleep. And he shall awake once he awakes in Westeros" said Aslan. And as he said that, the man in black started fading away.

"I thought that only the Warriors and Orion would be necessary to deal with the state of Westeros. But now it seems the situation is out of even my hands"

"ASLAN"

Aslan and Yaylanna turned around and saw seven young girls about ten running towards them. They were sprites and servants of Orion, keeping watch over portals when Orion is away.

"Aslan, we have a problem"


	24. Joffrey's Nameday

Davos Seaworth watched as two guards carried away Maester Cressen, the poor old man. He was the maester for House Baratheon when Stannis, Renly, and Robert were still children. The man didn't deserve to die. Davos knew that Melisandre should of burn with her gods for what just happened, but she was the Queen's favorite. And by Queen, he didn't mean Cersei Lannister. He meant Selyse Baratheon, Stannis' wife and true Queen of Westeros. It was awhile since Eddard Stark escaped, so long that it was actually Joffrey's name day.

"Your Grace, if you cannot join with Renly, at least join with Robb Stark. His father entrusted you with the news of Joffrey's actual bloodline. And he fights the Lannisters with the North and Riverlands under him, along with a large group of pirates" said Davos.

"While you right about Stark's cause Ser Davos" started Stannis "I can not join with him just yet. Matthos, read the letter"

"_By the gesture of the Lord of the North, Robb Stark of Winterfell, that he wishes to seek out that Stannis Baratheon and Renly Baratheon put aside there differences and join with us to overcome the Lannisters. A great Darkness is coming to Westeros, and we need to stand together. Signed Orion the Silver Watcher_" read Matthos, Davo's son.

"Robb Stark doesn't care who sits the Iron Throne" said Stannis "All he cares about is beating the Lannisters"

"And having his father safely returned" said Davos "And he is right. Stand together and the threat ends. Bicker like children and we all die"

"Ser Davos" started Melisandre "Do you think that King Stannis will cooperate with people who want what is rightfully his? All those who stand in his Grace's way will fall"

"Like Maester Cressen?" said Davos "I do not believe in your god or what he does, but I believe everyone has the right to choose their god or gods"

"Enough Onion Knight" said Selyse "The Lord of Light will prevail in the end. And he will swallow you and everyone who stands in his in his fires"

"Stop with your threats woman" said Stannis.

"As your Grace commands" said Selyse.

"Now what of Ned Stark? Has there been any word about him?" asked Stannis.

"So far Ned Stark is nowhere to be seen, or the ones who attacked Joffrey" said Davos.

"I am curious about these people" said Melisandre.

"What about them? There probably just Northmen that wanted to save their Lord" said Selyse.

"No, these are not just mere people. I sensed a powerful presence ever since the day Ned Stark escaped. And it has gotten stronger and wild, and my flames can't make any word of it, except one thing" said Melisandre.

"And that is?" asked Stannis.

"A giant lion"

.

Sansa and Puddleglum the Marsh-Wiggle strolled through the hallways as they made their way to the Queen's room. Sansa was invited to break her fast with the Queen and her children, so she brought Puddleglum along. Ever since the Marsh-Wiggle came, all he did was stay in Sansa's chambers and hid when the maids came by. The reason for it was because the Marsh-Wiggle just didn't want to associate with the people of King's Landing. And Sansa couldn't blame him. But she was to meet the Queen and she wanted someone to talk to beside the cruel Queen, and the Marsh-Wiggle would keep her safe. He did a good job of it. When Ser Meryn hit her one time on the demands of Joffrey, Puddleglum simply slipped out of the room in the dead of night and the next morning Ser Meryn walked with a limp. Puddleglum wasn't violent, but he didn't believe in the violence of women and he was sneaky and strong enough to attack a man in his sleep before he knew he was there. Only Sansa ever saw him. That changed now as he and Sansa walked to the Queen's room. Puddleglum didn't like the stares he was receiving, even through his webbed hands or odd clothing.

"I don't like this" he said.

"Well neither do I" said Sansa.

"Forgive me Lady Stark, it isn't my place to complain"

"Just don't say anything to upset the Queen"

"...I've faced worst than her"

"I doubt that"

"Don't doubt what you don't know Lady Stark" said Puddleglum as he and Sansa arrived at the Queen's door. Two men in Lannister armor were guarding it.

"Lady Stark you may enter, you stay outside" said the guard on the right.

"I do believe I should accompany the Lady inside. If the Queen dismisses me, I shall leave" said Puddleglum.

"...Alright"

The two guards then moved out of the way, one pulling the door open. Sansa and Puddleglum entered and found Cersei with Tommen and Myrcella at a table with an extra chair next to Myrcella.

"Sansa, welcome. Come, have some-"

Cersei stopped when she saw Puddleglum. Her face became a mix of confusion and disgust.

"And you are?"

"Puddleglum, Varys' friend" said Puddleglum as he took his hat off and bowed.

"Oh what's wrong with your hands?" asked Myrcella.

"Oh just a bit of an after effect of a sickness I had"

"Does it hurt?" asked Myrcella.

"No, I'm used to it" lied Puddleglum.

"I'm sorry, but we only have enough chairs for four" said Cersei.

"That's okay your Grace, I'll stand" said Puddleglum with a smile.

"So what kind of a name is Puddleglum?" asked Tommen.

"You might blame my personality for that" said Puddleglum as he pulled a chair for Sansa

"Your too much of a depress frog, if you asked me" whispered Sansa.

"It's called being cautious and I have reason to be cautious. An army might arrive and enslave us. A storm might arrive and destroy all of the ships. A dragon might come to life and burn the city"

Tommen and Myrcella laughed as Cersei silently seethed. Soon the entire meal was spent with Puddleglum talking with the children. Sansa and Cersei stayed silent the entire time. As they were eating, Ser Meryn walked in, limping as he walked.

"Your Grace, King Joffrey asks that Lady Sansa, Prince Tommen, and Princess Myrcella attend to the tournament in Joffrey's honor"

"Go, I have so a Small Council meeting to attend to" said Cersei as she got up and walked away.

"Come on" said Ser Meryn. The four followed the knight as he limped away.

"Are you okay?" whispered Puddleglum as they walked away.

"No"

"It will be okay, it won't be all that bad"

.

How he was wrong. The tournament was nothing but the Hound killing people and a drunk almost dying, though that was put to an end when Sansa saved his life.

"What the fucks wrong with your hands?"

Puddleglum turned and saw the Hound standing next to him. Puddleglum was a half-inch taller than the Hound, but he was still tall to the Marsh-Wiggle.

"A result of a past sickness" said Puddleglum.

"You've ever killed a man before"

"Can't say I have" said Puddleglum. He was telling the truth. During his journey with Pole and Scrubb, the only death he faced was the Lady of the Green Kettle, and she was killed by Prince Rillian.

"No one?"

"No one"

"Your not a real man than" said the Hound as he took a swallow of his cup.

"...No I'm not"

"Beloved Nephew"

Everyone turned to the speaker.

Tyrion Lannister was walking towards Joffrey as Bronn, Boba, Shagga, Timmet, Chella, Girorn, Ser Lorren, and the mix of Lannister men, Hill Tribesmen, and Trandoshan fighters followed. Many people said things as Tyrion approached, moving out of the way when a Tribesmen flashed an axe or a Trandoshan flashed his teeth.

"The fuck are those?" asked the Hound, obviously meaning the Trandoshans.

"Not our enemies if their here with this Lord" said Puddleglum, who put a hand on Lady Sansa's shoulder, sensing her discomfort of the creatures.

"We looked for you on the battlefield" said Tyrion as he got in front of Joffrey "And you were no where to be found"

"I've...been here ruling the Kingdom" said Joffrey.

"And what a fine job you've done" said Tyrion before turning towards Tommen and Myrcella "Look at you"

He then moved in and kissed Myrcella on the cheek "More beautiful than ever, and you" he said to Tommen "Your going to be bigger than the Hound, but much better looking"

Boba enjoyed a quick laugh before the Hound turned towards him and Bronn.

"This one doesn't like me" said Tyrion as he pointed to the Hound.

"Can't imagine why" said Bronn.

"I can" said Boba.

"Lord Tyrion" said Girorn, causing some people to fidget back away from his lizardly voice "We have some business to attend to, and I would like to sort things through"

"Oh course Girorn" said Tyrion.

"We heard you were dead" said Joffrey.

"I'm glad your not dead" said Myrcella.

"Me too dear. Death is so boring. Specially now with so much excitement in the world" said Tyrion as he turned to Sansa "My Lady I'm sorry for about your father's disappearance, such a lost"

"Her lost?" started Joffrey "Her father was a confessed traitor"

"But still her father. Surly with your father dead you can sympathize" said Tyrion.

"...My father was a traitor, so are my brother and mother. I am loyal to my beloved Joffrey" said Sansa.

"Of course you are" said Tyrion as he took a drink before noticing Puddleglum "And you are?"

"Puddleglum"

"A friend of the Spider's" said the Hound.

"Your hands..."

"A sickness my Lord"

Tyrion looked over to Boba, knowing that this was no sickness and Puddleglum wasn't human.

"Well I hope you do well in King's Landing" said Tyrion "How's your leg nephew?"

"...Better" said Joffrey.

"I wish I could of prevent it" said Tyrion, though only Bronn and Boba caught the sarcasm.

"Your presence wouldn't of been a difference" said Ser Meryn.

"Watch your tongue" said Boba.

"Don't make threats to me Sellsword"

Before more could be said, Boba pulled out his blaster and shot Ser Meryn in the leg, the one Puddleglum stabbed before. He fell as many backed away.

"I'm Boba Fett to you" said Boba before he kicked Ser Meryn in the stomach. No one moved in to help him.

"Nice Boba" said Tyrion "Well enjoy your Name Day your Grace. I wish I could stay and celebrate, but their is work to be done" said Tyrion as he walked away, his entourage following.

"What worked?" asked Joffrey "Why are you here?"

But he got no answer as Tyrion simply walked away.

"Charming fellows" said Puddleglum.

"Vicious is more like it" said the Hound, watching as Ser Meryn tried to get up


	25. Cersei the Disapointment

As Tyrion walked his way to the Small Council Chambers, he stopped to chit-chat with Boba and Girorn, who were accompanying him.

"So what do you think of the Capitol?" asked Tyrion.

"Seen better" said Boba.

"The smell is nauseating" said Girorn.

"...I think you would love Stannis, he hates this place too. Gods knows why he wants to rule here" said Tyrion.

"There are many flaws in the defense in this city" said Girorn "If the Empire ever invaded this place, it would fall in a fortnight"

"Luckily the Empire isn't here" said Boba.

"Nor do I want them to be here" said Tyrion. Boba told him about the powerful Empire. An old man that was worth 1,000 soldiers and can produce lightning. A man with many fake limbs yet can still fight and kill twenty skilled warriors at once. An army of men that can be made in a week. And a weapon that could destroy an entire planet. Tyrion wanted nothing to do with such a dictatorship. Boba does work for them every once in awhile, but apparently he clashed with them just as much

"So do you think this sister of yours will welcome us with open arms?" asked Boba.

"Please. The people my sister loves is Jaime and her children" said Tyrion.

"So that's a no"

"Yep"

"It doesn't matter whether she wants us or not. We will serve despite anything she says" said Girorn.

"So Boba" said Tyrion "What do you think of our friend with the hands?"

"If your asking me if he was human, he's not. My scanner was silently beeping when we got near your repulsive nephew"

"Know what he is?"

"Never seen anything like him"

"Ah, were here"

.

"Any word from the Riverlands?" asked Cersei.

"Ser Jaime is still with the Northern Army and is kept under guard at all times. As for Robb Stark, he's won three battles already. With Sao Feng and his pirates, it would be hard to assault them by sea. And I am told that Robb Stark fights with a sellsword name Orion, who is said to be a powerful sword user" said Varys.

"But with Pirates and sellswords fighting for him, Stark's army will look more and more like a traitor's army by the minute" said Slynt.

"Any word from Dorne or the Erie?" asked Grand Maester Pycelle.

"No word, both Lord Martell and Lady Arryn have stayed neutral" said Varys.

"Good" said Cersei.

More would of been said, but suddenly whistling sprung up from somewhere, in tune with the Rains of Castamere. Suddenly Lord Tyrion came into the room followed by his outer world companions. Slynt and Pycelle scooted back into their seats when the saw the Trandoshan, Littlefinger tried to look Boba Fett in the eyes under his helmet, and Varys just stayed silent, staring at the two. Only Cersei wasn't shocked. She was staring at Tyrion with a deep loathing.

"Don't get up" said Tyrion as Boba and Girorn found two empty chairs and adjusted themselves in "More ravishing than ever big sister" said Tyrion as he kissed his sister's cheek, something she obviously didn't like "War agrees with you. Forgive the interruption. Carry on" said Tyrion as he took the remaining empty seat.

"What are you doing here?" asked Cersei.

"Its been a remarkable journey" said Tyrion as he relaxed himself in his seat "I pissed off the edge of the Wall. I slept in a Sky Cell. I fought with the Hill Tribes. I befriended a cutthroat or two" he nodded his head towards Boba "I was welcomed into a Trandoshan clan" he nodded his head towards Girorn "So many adventures. With so much to be thankful for" said Tyrion as he poured himself some wine.

"What are you doing here, this is the Small Council" said Cersei.

"Yes well, I do believe the Hand of the King is welcomed at all Small Council meetings" said Tyrion.

"Our father is Hand of the King"

"Yes, but in his absence" Tyrion simply pulled out a sheet of paper and gave it to Varys. Varys unwound the paper and started reading it.

"Your father has named Lord Tyrion to serve as Hand in his stead while he fight" said Varys.

"Mind if I ask who these charming companions are?" asked Littlefinger, who was sitting next to Fett.

"Ah, of course. Allow me to introduce Boba Fett, Mandalorian Bounty Hunter and now Master of Ships. And Clan Chief Girorn Fess, who will be serving as Master of Laws" said Tyrion.

"You have no right to name a sellsword and a creature as council members" said Cersei.

"Why, should I have left the position to Renly and Stannis? Boba Fett has sailed with ships for nearly twenty years. And Girorn lives by honor, a perfect trait for Master of Laws"

"Where did you happen to find these brutes?" asked Petyr.

"Forests"

"How do we know that that parchment isn't forged" said Cersei.

"Because I saw him sign it" said Boba.

"And father has better things to do than to fix your mistakes" said Tyrion.

"I have made no mistakes" said Cersei.

"...Boba, how many mistakes has my sister made?" asked Tyrion.

"Letting Ned Stark escape, forcing this Barristan guy to resign, letting this idiot become a Lord" he pointed his finger at Janos "Allowing Renly to leave the Capitol unnoticed, killing all of Stark's servants, killing Robert Baratheon's bastards, the abuse of Sansa Stark, making some guy called Lancel become a knight, bribing the city watch, making Joffrey's dog a Kingsguard, letting these three asses live, and allowing Joffrey to run amok like a gundark in a womp rat's"

"So that's twelve mistakes you've made" said Tyrion.

"Are you trying to be smart?" asked Cersei.

"No, I'm being logical. The Mad King made the mistake of trusting father, Lord Greyjoy made the mistake of rebelling, and Robert made the mistake of not watching you carefully. Wars can end horribly if you make just one mistake, and you've made twelve"

"If your so smart, why don't you stay on the battlefield and let father come serve Hand" said Cersei.

"This argument is tiresome" said Girorn "I understand why you wanted my services Lord Tyrion. This council is full of nothing but idiots and flatterers"

"I'm offended" said Littlefinger playfully.

"Doesn't sound like it" said Fett.

"Your quite right Girorn. Lets end this argument and continue this meeting" said Tyrion "So what are we discussing?"

"We are currently discussing Ser Jaime's captivity in the Riverlands" said Varys.

"Good, freeing Jaime should be our first concern" said Tyrion, not wanting the brother that looked beyond the fact that he was a dwarf.

"It is fortunate that we've have discussed a way to free your blood-brother, Lord Tyrion" said Girorn.

"And what would that be?" asked Cersei coldly.

"Like you, Catelyn Stark loves her children" said Tyrion "We might have lost her husband, but we still have two of her children"

"One"

"...One?"

"Arya, the little beast. She disappeared"

"How, in a puff of smoke. You let one Stark escape from the Black Cells, and you let another one escaped from under your nose. How it is to be the disappointing child" said Tyrion as he took a sip of wine.

"...Thirteen" said Boba.

.

Orion was currently having a discussion with Robb and Theon.

"So do you honestly think it would be a good idea to join up with this Balon guy?" asked Orion.

"My father would make a great addition to our army" said Theon.

"I'm willing to put my trust in Theon" said Robb.

"Yes, but Theon isn't the Lord of Pyke. Balon Greyjoy is. A man who hates Ned Stark and the Baratheons. A man who rebelled once. A man who rules over cold warriors. Forgive me Theon, but we can't trust your father"

"...Then what do we do?" asked Theon.

"...We could still send an envoy to the Iron Islands, just not you. Your the only thing that keeps Balon from attacking us"

"So who do we send to treat with Lord Balon?" asked Robb.

"We could send Sao Feng. He's a pirate lord and would know how the Ironborn work"

"Alright, I'll tell Lord Feng about this when I see him" said Robb.

"So what do we do about our funding problem?" asked Theon.

"The Iron Bank and the other banks are loyal to the crown. We'll have to rely on whatever the Riverlands and North can muster" said Robb.

"That isn't much" said Theon.

"But it's all we got" said Orion.

"Lord Stark" said a soldier who appeared from the tent's entrance "A building appeared in one of the burnt fields overnight"

"How does a building appear out of nowhere?" asked Theon.

"Shit" said Orion.

Robb and Theon turned towards Orion.

"Do you know something about this?" asked Robb.

"Yes but I can't say"

"I thought you were loyal to me" said Robb.

"I am, but I'm loyal to my master too, and I have to keep his secrets"

"I trusted you with dealing with Walder Frey. Please at least tell me for the sake of a bond of trust" said Robb.

"...Forgive me Aslan. Fine. But after we investigate this"

"Fair enough" said Robb. He, Theon, and Orion left the tent and went to the burnt fields near where they made camp. Once there was nothing but burnt fields from when the Mountain came. But now a giant building was smack dabbed in the middle of it.

"I don't believe it" said Orion.

"What?" asked Theon.

"This is Gringotts"

"Gringotts? Is that good?"

"It could be if we play our cards right. Gringotts is a bank"

.

**Hey readers, I just wanted to let you know that I'm not only going to use material from the show and the movies, but also from the video games, the online games, books, and any other materials I could use. Keep reading and please review.**


	26. Gringotts

Robb watched as Orion plucked the loose feathers off of the raven Theon brought, being told that the owners of Gringotts were strict and fickle and would not take bird feathers well.

"And this should do" said Orion as he plucked another feather off of the raven.

"Was that really all necessary?" asked Theon.

"If you want the goblins of Gringotts on our side, this is the least we could do" said Orion as he tied a letter to the raven's leg and through the bird into the air, allowing the bird to take off and fly towards the bank.

"Goblins?" said Robb.

"Yes...I might as well say what I will before the raven returns" said Orion.

"That would be fine" said Robb.

"...I'm not from this world"

"...What do you mean?"

"It means I'm not from Westeros, or from Essos, or of any part of the known world. I live in a place were I can watch over the Known World and many other worlds. You know me as simply Orion. But to those who really know me, I am Orion the Portal Master of Aslan's Country"

"Is this some joke?" said Theon.

Orion just snapped his fingers in response. At once, a silver hole in the air appeared behind him, causing Robb and Theon to move backwards.

"The Seven Hells is that?" asked Robb.

"A portal, this is how I was able to get to Westeros"

"...I think I should take a seat, this is going to be long" said Robb.

.

When Orion was done explaining, Robb and Theon were speechless.

"I can't believe it. I always thought that magic was just something you find in Old Nan's tales. I have never been so wrong"

"And Lord Stark is being escorted by strangers from other worlds" said Theon.

"Trust me when I say this. Aslan only interferes in the affairs of other worlds when the end result is chaos otherwise. If Aslan didn't send the Warriors into this world, you two, Lord Stark, the North, and all of Westeros would be dead"

"That's a cheerful thought" said Theon.

"If your master, this Aslan, can see how events happen, why hasn't he done anything himself?" asked Robb.

"Look at it this way. If gods answered every prayer, then people would grow dependent on prayer and become lazy. Sending me to help this world will probably be the most Aslan will get himself involved in"

"So you shouldn't pray?" asked Theon.

"You shouldn't pray other simple things like tournaments and good fishing" said Orion.

"Hm, fair enough" said Robb.

Suddenly, Lady Stark appeared at the tent entrance with the raven Orion sent to the goblins. She didn't look pleased.

"What is this about goblins?"

.

"So I am to understand" said Bogrod "that me and 3,000 goblins, along with the entire building of Gringotts, was pulled out of Diagon Alley on top of a burnt field. And all because we were meant to assist this army of yours"

Robb looked Bogrod in the eyes, ignoring the eyes of the goblins surrounding him, Theon, Orion, and his mother. Orion knew that there were many goblins working at Gringotts because he saw the inside once while watching Harry Potter. But he didn't knew that thousands of goblins worked below Gringotts. From what he could sense, every inch of Gringotts was brought to Westeros, including every inch of the underground. He guessed that since nothing grew under the ground here in Westeros compared to things like underground subways or bomb shelters, that the entire building just dug itself into the ground.

"Believe what you want Lord Bogrod" said Robb "but it would be beneficial for my army to loan the gold the Goblins would pay us. I will make up for the loans and pay you all back"

"Well" said Bogrod, the thought of being called Lord being on his mind still "whats to stop us from allying with your enemies, these Lannisters?"

"Do you know how big of a debt the Iron Throne is in?"

"How big?"

"Thousands. The Throne borrows from not only house Lannister, but the Iron Bank of Braavos and many other banks and Houses. Ally with the Lannisters and you'll just be another person who will give them money just to never be paid back" said Robb.

"...You make an interesting case, but what's to stop us from declaring ourselves neutral"

"And what would you do as you waited for this War to end? Sit here and grow fat. We need your Gold to supply ourselves, and the weapons you crafted to fight with. If I win this war, I will be indebted to the Goblins of Gringotts for as long as I live"

"...There needs to be some demands"

Orion smiled under his hood. He told Robb what to say to the goblins and how he should approach them. The simple fact that Bogrod was demanding terms meant that they were willing to sign up.

"Fair enough" said Robb.

"I want seven Goblins on all of your meetings with your generals. All weapons borrowed will need to be returned, no matter what. All the gold will be paid back, one way or another. I want several of your soldiers to guard Gringotts. No one in your army is to treat any of the Goblins with distaste, and any Goblin killed in your battles will be buried beneath Gringotts"

"...all reasonable" said Robb.

.

Robb left Gringotts with his mother and two companions, followed by seven goblins.

"I am not sure about this alliance" said Cat.

"We need the Goblins if we are to survive this war" said Orion.

"And at least we don't have to marry anyone this time" said Theon.

"All the same" said Robb "The Goblins are friendless in this world. If we left them where they were, the Lannisters would of either befriended them or killed them off"

"I wouldn't count on the killing part" said Orion "Goblin-made weapons are as hard as Valyrian Steel, and Goblins have their own brand of magic. But Robb is right, we cannot supply the Lannisters with such a powerful alley. You did well Lord Stark"

"First Pirates, now Goblins" said Theon "How many people are coming through these rift things?"

"I wish I knew" said Orion.

.

Yaylanna was watching as Aslan paced in place, the news the sprites delivered awhile ago was still on his mind. The news was horrible, and it would be a great flaw into Aslan's plan to help Westeros.

The Empire was coming.

Apparently, the Emperor could create his own brand of portals and travel through the six worlds. And if Aslan's guess was correct, it wouldn't be just Darth Sidious and Vader with the entire Empire behind them, but also the other evils from the other worlds. Voldemort and his Death Eaters, Sauron and his dark forces, Beckett with Davy Jones and the East Indian Trading Company, and Miraz with all of the Telmarines. The only good news was that it will take them quite a long time to arrive in Westeros.

"What have I done" said Aslan.

"Oh Aslan" said Yaylanna as she strolled over to Aslan and pulled herself into the lion's warm mane "It is not the end of the world, we still have a chance"

"Do you have any ideas how Westeros could survive such evil?" said Aslan.

"...Yes. If the Emperor is bringing the wicked armies of the five worlds into Westeros, why don't we bring the those who oppose them into Westeros. The Rebellion, the Order of the Phoenix, the Free Armies of Middle Earth, the Pirate Brethren Court, and the Narnians"

Aslan stared into her eyes before he broke into one of his Lion chuckles.

"Sweet, pure Yaylanna, how grand ideas come from the minds of children" said Aslan "You are right, if the Dark Empire is coming to Westeros, then we shall bring every thorn in their sides to fight against them"

"So your this Aslan everyone keeps talking about"

Aslan and Yaylanna turned around and saw that an obese man was walking over to them, his long brown beard making it hard to see his expression.

"Robert Baratheon?" said Yaylanna.

"Who else" said Robert "Word around this place is that something bad is going on in the Seven Kingdoms, and all because of this false son of mine"

"Indeed" said Aslan.

"Then please send me back. I won't let Ned suffer. I'll kill Joffrey and Cersei with my own hands, and you too if it means I can help Ned"

"Hehehe, you are a brave man Robert Baratheon, but you are dead"

"Then send me back as a spirit and let me haunt Cersei every time she takes a piss"

"I have a better method" said Aslan. He nodded towards Yaylanna, who pulled out a necklace "Those who wear this necklace will gain the ability to travel across the living land again. Normally, I can revive people and send them into other worlds without this, but only if the worlds they visit aren't their own world. Only you can take that necklace off, and you will take that off only once, when peace and order is restored to the Seven Kingdoms"

"I have to go back to being dead?"

"I am afraid so"

"...Fine. I'll spend the rest of my life in hell if it means Ned doesn't die by the Lannisters. I'll return, but now, let me travel the world again, one last time"

"May your journey end well, Robert Baratheon, yours and Yaylanna"

Yaylanna looked at Aslan with wide eyes when those words left his mouth. She only went to Westeros three times, and each only for less than an hour. If what Aslan is saying was true, she could travel through Westeros and stay there like her brother. She hugged the lion's mane and kissed his forehead.

"Thank you...Father"

"Be safe"

Yaylanna turned around with a smile and gave the necklace to Robert. He stared at it for a second before putting it over his head. When the necklace layed across his fat breasts, a flash of lights developed over the two of them.

And then they were gone.

.

**So Robert Baratheon is back. What kind of hell is in store for the Lannisters. Ned and the Warriors will be in the next chapter... along with new allies and enemies. Comment on who you want in Westeros and I'll see what I can work with. Keep reviewing**


	27. Darth Vader and the Witch King

Darth Vader walked out of the portal his master created for him and his forty men, arriving in the land of Middle-Earth. To be more precise, right in front of the Black Gates of Mordor, home of Sauron and his orc armies.

Darth Vader, formerly known as Anakin Skywalker, just stared at the gate as he waited for whoever was behind to come out.

It was hard to believe that Darth Vader would negotiate with monsters like these. At one point in his life, he would of been the kind of person would would fight the armies of Mordor instead of seeking their aid. When he was Anakin Skywalker, he was also up for saving people, that fact being well known when he blew up the Trade Federation Space Station during the Federation occupation of Naboo. Hard to believe this was the work of a kid that was only nine and only recently a freed slave from the desert planet Tatoonie. After that, he was to be trained in the arts of the Jedi Knight by Qui Gon Jinn. But Jinn was killed by Darth Maul during the battle of Naboo, so Jinn's apprentice and the person who avenges his death, Obi-Won Kenobi, was to train him instead. After ten years of training, he was assigned the task of watching Senator Padme Amidala, senator of Naboo and Anakin's love interest. Anakin and Padme love blossomed as they traveled from Coruscant to Naboo to even Tatoonie. That was the first step to Anakin's fall. Not only was he breaking the Jedi's code about not marrying, but also when he arrived on the planet, he found out his mother was kidnapped by the local and vicious Tusken Raiders. Anakin went to save her, but she only lived long enough to die in his arms. He went into a fit of rage and killed all of the Tusken Raiders there, including the women and children. He and Padme would eventually leave Tatoonie when Obi-Won was captured on Geonosis. The rescue attempt turned into an all out battle when Jedi Knights and the new Republic Clone Army arrived. Afterwards, Anakin married Padme in secret and started his position as Jedi General during the Clone Wars.

After three years of war, Anakin was an experienced and well-known warrior among both the Republic and the Confederacy. He also was the one who killed the Separatist leader, Count Dooku, something that ended the war, but also got him closer to the Dark Side of the Force. His step towards the Dark Side was accelerated when Chancellor Palpatine, AKA Darth Sidious, started influencing Anakin in his footsteps. Anakin eventually became Palpatine's new apprentice when Anakin attacked Mace Windu, who was attempting to kill Sidious. With promises to protect Padme and making him stronger, Anakin became known as Darth Vader. Vader then attacked the Jedi Temple, along with the 501st division, and killed every Jedi there, including the younglings. Anakin was then sent to Mustafar to kill all of the Separatist leaders and disable their Droid Armies, which he did with relative ease. His wife Padme, who was pregnant and unknowingly brought Obi-Won with her, came to confirm that Anakin wasn't a Sith, which he didn't deny. When Obi-Won arrived on the scene, he attacked Padme in an act of rage. He released her and started a famous battle all over Mustafar with Obi-Won, who scolded Anakin for his decision to join the Dark Side while fighting him. Obi-Won eventually cut off Anakin's remaining actual arm and both of his legs and left him to burn in Mustafar's lava. Obi-Won also took his Lightsaber, the last reminder of Anakin's Jedi life.

Vader, however, survived being burned alive and was saved by Emperor Palpatine and his Shock Troopers. He was taken back to Coruscant and was given mechanical adjustments, all while awake and with no pain dowsers. When he was fully constructed, he was suited with a Black suit that would strike fear among the Galaxy. At the same time, Padme gave birth to her two children, Luke and Leia, before she herself died. Obi-Won, Yoda, and Bail Organa took the children into hiding so Vader and Sidious didn't corrupt them. To the Known Galaxy, Padme was made to look like she died giving birth. When he learned of her death, Sidious told him that she died from the attack he did to her. With no one to save and no past to go back to, Vader fully submitted into becoming Sidious' servant. He spent his servitude fighting people who didn't submit to the Empire's quota and killing escaped Jedi. Ironically, it was Darth Vader who started the biggest rebellion against the Galactic Empire. And all because of a secret apprentice he trained.

He found the apprentice on the Wookiee planet of Kashyyyk, Vader being sent there to kill a Jedi. He cut through the Wookiee defenders and killed the Jedi, in front of his son. The boy pulled Vader's lightsaber out of his hand after killing his father. When Imperial Soldiers arrived, they attempted to kill the boy. But Vader, sensing his powerful link to the force, killed the soldiers and took the boy under his wing. The boy AKA Galen Marek AKA Starkiller was trained in the Dark Side of the Force and became Vader's most loyal apprentice. Starkiller was sent around the galaxy to kill escaped Jedi like his master, like General Rahm Kota and Shaak Ti, usually in the company of his pilot Juno Eclipse and training droid PROXY. Vader's biggest assignment for Starkiller was to round up the Emperor's enemies and form a Rebellion to take him down. But it was all a ploy as the Rebellion was only used to track and detain the Empire's enemies, which included Bail Organa, Mon Mothma, Garm Bel Iblis, and General Rahm Kota. As they were being taken to the Death Star, Vader attacked and almost killed his apprentice before he left. Starkiller survived and attempted to save the Rebels. During the rescue mission, he beat and subdued Vader. In the end though, Starkiller was killed when he gave his life for the Rebels to escape. Vader would later clone Starkiller, but it was a wasted effort as that clone rebelled too. At this point of time, the clone most likely died of the Growth Acceleration that most of the Empire's clones were given.

Even with both the apprentice and the clone dead, the Rebellion lived on. The biggest lost was when Leia Organa stole the Death Star's battle plans and gave them to an R2 unit. She was captured and forced to watch as her entire planet was destroyed. When her rescue came, the prisoner might of escaped, but Vader won a battle that day. One of her saviors and Vader's former master, Obi-Won Kenobi, engaged Vader so the others could escape. Kenobi was cut in half as they escaped. When the Death Star followed the rebels to Yavin 4, he personally became a part of the battle and attempted to shoot Luke Skywalker out of the air as he tried to blow up the Death Star. It was only when Han Solo and the _Millennium Falcon_ arrived and blasted Vader's ship away, sending it floating out in space as the Death Star was blown out of the air. That act showed others that the Rebel Alliance wasn't just another wasted effort against the Empire, but an actual army that was capable of fighting them. The Rebellion gained many allies, like those from Aldaraan who were lucky to be off planet when it exploded. And the Bothans, led by a Bothan named Borsk Fey'lya.

After he recovered from that experience, Vader started investigating the pilot who blew up the Death Star. After interrogating some people, he learned the name Luke Skywalker. After that, he attempted to recruit Luke into becoming his apprentice and ridding themselves of the Emperor. He got his chance when his forces invaded Hoth. As the AT-AT walkers destroyed the rebel base, Vader had his forces attempt to locate Luke. But Luke was in one of the Snowspeeders that was attacking the AT-AT walkers and he escaped the planet. With Luke gone, Vader went after Han, Leia, Chewbacca, and C-3PO on the Falcon afterwards so that when he captured them, Luke would feel the pain and attempt to save him. His plan went swiftly when he 'convinced' Lando Calrissian to hand over the Rebels to him. After torturing the Rebels and freezing Solo in carbonate, Luke arrived and attempted to save his friends, only for Vader to engage him in a duel. As they dueled, Vader eventually severed his right hand with the lightsaber it held and told Luke what Obi-Won lied to him about. That he didn't kill his father, but he was his father. When Luke learned this, his opinion of the line between the Dark side and the Light side of the Force became blurred. He escaped Vader and regrouped with the other Rebels.

Now Vader was to negotiate with the Dark Lord Sauron and his forces.

After several long minutes, the gates opened slightly and a figure on a horse came out. He wore black garments that was accompanied by a black helmet that covered everything on his head except his nose and mouth. His teeth were yellow and sharp, with the skin being pale and dirty.

"I am the Mouth of Sauron"

"I am Darth Vader"

"What business do you have with my Master?"

"I wish to seek an alliance with the Dark Lord Sauron to fight against my Master's enemies"

"My Master has many enemies of his own. Men, Elves, Dwarves, Hobbits, Wizards. Why should my Master help a foreign man against enemies he doesn't know?"

"But he does know them. Some of them at least. One of them being the Ring-bearer of the Master Ring" the Mouth of Sauron fidgeted "Yes, your Master's most prized possession. If your Master brings his armies and followers into battle against our enemies, the Empire will give the Master Ring over to the Dark Lord and let him rule the Lands of Middle-Earth"

"...My Master will here these demands before a decision is made" said the Mouth of Sauron.

The Mouth of Sauron then turned his horse around and disappeared behind the Gates. Vader could sense all of the evil behind those gates. Sauron's darkness was by far the largest, almost as strong as his master's.

"Sir, what if they don't join us?" asked the Stormtrooper commander, TK-3010.

"Then we make to Isengard and ally ourselves with Saruman the White" said Vader "His Orc army would be a decent replacement to Mordor's. But with Sauron's armies, then Isengard will join us as well"

"Yes Sir" said TK-3010.

The gates opened up a second time, this time it wasn't the Mouth of Sauron.

It was nine black riders.

All nine of them wore long black robes that covered their bodies, the one in the lead wearing a silver helmet that covered his entire head. They all rode on black horses, which weren't comfortable with the people on their backs, if you could call them people.

"I am the Witch-King of Angmar, ruler of the Ringwraiths and Lord Sauron's most trusted servant" said the Witch-King, whose voice sounded more sinister than Vader's "What purpose does a man that is mostly machine have that he would dare to ask Lord Sauron's assistance as if he were a generous man. If not for the mention of the Ring-Bearer, Lord Sauron would have you and your men killed on the spot"

"The enemies of my Master has allied themselves with the enemies of your master. They are on a quest in another land to save it. And once they are done, do you think that they would just part ways before helping each other. Therefore, my master's enemies are also your enemies"

The Witch-King stared at Vader, his expression unknown behind his frightening helmet. The silence was broken when the Witch-King drew his sword, the Ringwraith letting out a horrifying shriek.

.

Arya watched as Jack and Boromir tried to teach Merry, Pippin, and Neville how to fight with swords. This reminded her so much of her time with Syrio Forel, except they were taught how to fight like soldiers, not water dancers. Jack Sparrow was the only one that had a hint of water dancing in his style of fighting.

"Now, block" said Boromir as he took a swipe at Merry, who blocked the blow.

"Another nice one Merry" said Pippin.

"Thanks" said Merry.

"Now you Neville" said Boromir as he took a swipe at Neville. The wizard's sword easily fell out of his hand as Neville cringed and took a step back.

"No Neville, you have to grip the sword firmly and never let your fear get in the way" said Boromir.

"B-but, I'm not used to swords" said Neville.

"Well get use to it lad" said Jack "Because those we meet that want to kill us will not let you get your sword back" Jack then picked up the sword and handed it back to Neville. Arya knew that even Sansa could use a sword better than him.

After her father returned, Arya and the others traveled with him and his strange companions to North. Even though it was awhile since they left together, Arya and her father have never found the time to actually talk. But while she couldn't talk to her father openly, she could still observe his new companions. Arya now had a good idea about each of them by piecing together information from past conversations.

Luke Skywalker was a young man, yet not arrogant or naive to the world. He had a wisdom to him that you couldn't find in another man his age. Whenever the group stopped, Luke would always lie down against a tree and close his eyes. He called it meditation, but Arya just thought that it was daydreaming. Luke's green sword made Arya want one herself, but Luke said that the material used to make it wouldn't be in Westeros. Luke was also the strongest and most skilled fighter in the group, which made Arya want to know his style more.

Leia Organa was a very intelligent woman. She knew how the world worked and what was to expect from war, yet she wouldn't let others try to show her special treatment just because she was a woman. She was sort of like Arya's mother, a noble woman that won't be left uninvolved.

Han Solo was a cocky man. He always seemed to find a way to make a joke and put a smile on someone's face. He was like Theon Greyjoy, but less arrogant and a lot more use to the world. He was apparently a smuggler, something that would make him a criminal if anyone found out. When he told Yoren this, Yoren drunkenly said he should take him to the Wall, but Yoren was drunk and only making a joke. Arya knew what Kings and Lords did with Smugglers, and she thought Han was a brave man if he would admit to being a smuggler to several strangers.

Chewbacca was the one that interested everyone. A lot of the recruits were both impressed and scarred of the giant walking behemoth. When Arya saw him killing all of the slaver's soldiers, Chewbacca tore away at them in a hatred Arya never saw before. He sort of reminded her of Gregor Clegane, the Mountain that killed Ser Hugh and almost killed Loras Tyrell. But after traveling with him, Arya saw he was more like Hodor, the simple stable boy at Winterfell. She and the rest of the recruits still don't understand how Solo could communicate with him. One growl sounded like another to Arya.

Lando Calrissian was another smuggler like Han, except that he was some sort of ruler. She heard it through a conversation between him and Solo, but she still didn't understand what 'Cloud City' was. From what she got, Lando owned something that Solo won through gambling and that Solo was somehow betrayed by Lando somehow. She only got the information through teasing jokes the two went into, but Arya could still piece together the information.

R2-D2 was odd. Artoo was something called a droid. Her father explained to everyone that it was something like a living piece of armor. But if that's true, than Artoo was oddly made. How he switched from waddling with his two legs to rolling with three legs, how he communicated with people through some sort of noise he made, to the fact that he had many odd items inside of him, just made him an odd 'thing'.

C-3PO was another droid, though more human than Artoo. When he first talked to her father after the Meereenese' attack, Arya though that he was just a man in expensive armor. He could apparently speak many languages, like Meereenese and whatever language the little bear people spoke. Although he was very interesting to look at, his mannerism was sort of 'uptight' to Arya. Everyone simply called him Threepio, but Solo calls him Goldenrod.

Harry Potter was around Robb's age and one of the sorcerers in the group. Although he was friendly with everyone and joined in on several jests, he was very distant and seemed to have a great burden on him, somewhat like Arya's half brother, Jon Snow. Why he was like that, Arya didn't know. It still interested her that such a young man could be a wizard, yet he was nothing like the evil sorcerers in Old Nan's stories. Arya didn't trust him or the other young wizards at first because they had the Lannister sigil on their clothes, but her father said it was a sigil for some guy called Gryffindor.

Ron Weasley was another wizard, yet more laid back than Harry. Ron spent most of his time talking with Hot Pie or Lommy, though only if he wasn't practicing using a sword with the others. Arya didn't understand why a sorcerer would want to practice using a sword when he could blow away armies with a simple wave of his hand. Although he was very likable, he complained a lot and says 'bloody hell' so much, it might as well be his family saying.

Hermione Granger was a witch, just as Harry and Ron were wizards. While Arya liked her, she bugged her, Yoren, and several of the recruits with her bossy and know-it-all attitude. Whether it was on horseback or on feet or during a break, she always seemed to have a book in her hands, she could be a maester with all the books she reads.

Ginny Weasley was Ron Weasley's brother. She was like an older Arya, a girl that was free spirited and apparently had too many brothers. She wasn't afraid to use her magic against people either, like when one of the recruits grabbed her bottom and got hit with a 'bat-bogey hex'. She was very beautiful and always seemed to stare at Harry Potter when no one (except Arya) wasn't looking.

Neville Longbottom was yet another wizard, though with a funny last name. While Harry was quiet and Ron was comical, Neville was cowardly. Arya thought he would piss himself when Rorge and Biter threaten to kill him when Neville got too close to the cages. Besides being afraid of everything, he also seemed to be interested in flowers and plants, always taking the time to look at a pretty flower (that survived the Mountain's path).

Luna Lovegood was odd and that was it. Arya never could imagine what a younger Old Nan looked like. Now when ever she thought of a younger Old Nan, Luna Lovegood was what pop into her head. She kept talking about things that didn't exist and even some of the other people that came with her father thought her odd. She also seemed to talk to Jaqen H'ghar a lot, ignoring Biter's and Rorge's comments about 'raping her tight arse and fucking her little cunny'. Chewbacca broke both of their arms for that.

Frodo Baggins was one of the Hobbits that came with her father. Like Harry Potter, Frodo also seemed to carry some great burden that Arya didn't know about, but apparently much greater than Harry's burden, what ever it was. He also seemed to look into his pocket a lot. When Arya tried to ask what was in his pocket, he refused to tell and nearly drew his sword on Arya.

Samwise Gamgee was another Hobbit and Frodo's bodyguard/gardener. He was defensive of Frodo, he showed that when he nearly stabbed Rorge for grabbing Frodo and bonked Biter with his 'frying pan'. When not with Frodo, he was always by the fire cooking something Chewbacca hunted, talking about cooking food to Hot Pie, the only person that cared about cooking. They mostly talked about kidney pies and gravy. Oh gods they wouldn't shut up about the fucking gravy.

Gandalf was another wizard, though he was more wise and intimidating. Like Luke, whenever the group stopped he would stay by a tree, though he didn't block out the world like Luke. Everyone respected him, especially the Hobbits. Sam said that she should see his fireworks, whatever they were. When Arya first saw Gandalf, she thought of Grand Maester Pycelle and thought that he was also a feeble old man with a bad attitude and a short temper. Only the short temper was correct. He was very friendly and the person who her father talked to the most when it looked like he needed advice. Arya knew it was for advice because he did the same for for Maester Luwin when he was troubled.

Aragorn Elessar was the person that interested Arya the most. For one thing, he was apparently older than he looks. Arya knew some people with bald spots and walking problems that were Aragorn's age, yet he still fought like he was in his prime. That was another thing, his fighting. Aragorn was also the best swordsmen around. He showed that when he beat anyone that fought him, including her father and Luke (using a sword). He could also speak a strange language when talking to the archer guy.

Legolas Greenleaf was the most quiet person in the group that didn't have some burden on him. His archery was better than even Praed, the sellsword among the recruits. Legolas was apparently royalty, as the dwarf constantly called him an Elvish Prince-ling, though Arya didn't know what an Elf was. When her father and the rest of them started traveling with them, Legolas showed them a bit of archery, though it only made the recruits jealous, and it pissed everyone off whenever he starts talking in his weird language, probably because they don't like being out of the loop. What only Arya knew was that she remembered him as the guy that shot Joffrey in the leg, which made Arya like him a lot.

Gimli was the dwarf, yet he was slightly taller than Tyrion Lannister. His attitude was similar to Robert Baratheon's, except he wasn't fat, just short. Arya also saw Gimli during the whole false confession thing in King's Landing. If dwarves had problems fighting then Gimli didn't show it, for Arya remembered when he killed those Gold Cloaks and the Meereenese slavers.

Boromir was the one that upsets Arya the most. It wasn't the fact that he was a bit stern or the fact that he seemed to bug Frodo about something. It was the fact that he looked like her father, albeit younger. Normally it wouldn't be a problem, but every time Arya thinks she see's her father alone, it turns out to only be Boromir, crushing Arya's chance to talk with her father. It happened so many times that some of the recruits thought that she wanted private lessons with a sword with him.

Meriadoc Brandybuck, or Merry as he preferred to be called, was the third and mischievous Hobbit. She was friendly to Arya and was the one to inform her (privately) that they all knew who she was. He and his cousin/best friend seemed to also bring mischief were ever they go, like when they went off to take a piss and ended up running back to camp with a bear following them.

Peregrin Took, or Pippin, was the last Hobbit in the group and also the most foolish person Arya's ever met, and that included gullible Sansa and simpleton Hodor. One time when Jaqen asked for some water, he gave it to him and foolishly got close enough for Rorge to grab him, only not having his small arm torn off thanks to Chewbacca nearly snapping his neck. And another time, he nearly set one of the wagons on fire after playing with Organa's metal crossbow. And the bear incident, that happened because Pippin accidentally kicked a sleeping bear's nose. Gandalf constantly called him a fool of a Took, and Arya couldn't blame him, though she still liked him very much.

Jack Sparrow was another odd one and a pirate. Jack always did the most random things, like when Biter made hissing noises at Jack whenever he walked by, Jack would hiss back. Or how he constantly looks at some like device in his hand and always seems to talk about rum or some weird adventure that Solo, Calrissian, and Yoren found incredibly funny. Jack also talked in the strangest ways. Arya always wondered what it would be like to meet a pirate, Jack wasn't what she expected.

Will Turner was a pirate and a blacksmith, something Gendry found he could relate to. Like her father and Boromir, Will looked like someone too, Legolas. Though no one mistook them for the other. Will practiced a lot with a sword and impressed many of the recruits with his swordsmen skills. Will was a very friendly guy, though he also seemed to have some burden on his shoulders, though Arya doubted it had anything to do with the fact that Jack constantly teased him for being a eunuch.

Elizabeth Swann was the one the Arya liked the best. While the women in the group did fight, they all fought with long range weapons. Elizabeth fought with a sword and as well as any man. Arya wanted to ask her if she could teach her to fight with a sword too, that she decided that she would ask after she had a chance to talk with her father. She apparently had a thing for Will Turner, for Arya constantly saw her talking to Will whenever he seemed to be depress. Elizabeth also seemed to have a low tolerance to wine, as she constantly yelled at Jack for drinking rum.

Hector Barbossa was the one that fitted the image of a pirate more than Jack. He seemed to spook everyone, even Biter and Rorge were afraid of him. Only Jaqen didn't seem to be afraid of him out of everyone in the group. She remembered how he laughed in a pirate's laugh as he fought a Meereen soldier while shooting another one. He also seemed to have some sort of feud with Jack. All Arya knew was that it was in a situation similar to Lando and Han's, except it was more severe and Barbossa wasn't sorry about whatever he did.

Peter Pevensie was a boy around Robb's age. Like the five wizards, Peter and his brother donned a lion's sigil, though in the color of house Reyne instead of the gold one with the crimson and gold background. Peter also had some importance of a lord, though Arya never heard of any House Pevensie. Then again, he could be from over the Narrow Sea, though he had no accent like the Meereenese Slaver, just something Hermione called a British accent. Peter was a skilled swordsman and offered to teach some of the recruits, who happily took him up on his offer except for the ones who fought being taught by a boy would be an embarrassment.

Susan Pevensie was Peter's sister and the second archer in the group. She had a beauty that was similar to Sansa's, though she wasn't as gullible and stupid. Susan seemed to argue with with Peter about something, though that wasn't out of the ordinary. Siblings fought a lot, at least their arguing wasn't at the same level as Sansa's and her's. At least Peter and Susan also seemed to throw in a bit a playfulness in their arguing.

Edmund Pevensie was yet another boy soldier, yet younger and less serious than his brother Peter. Edmund was very defensive of his siblings, like when Rorge threaten to rape Susan, Edmund was the first to draw a sword. He would of cut their heads off too if is wasn't for her father and Aragorn restraining him. Edmund had the shadow of a person who's done a horrible thing in his life. Arya saw it in Jon all the time, though Jon wasn't responsible for what he did.

Lucy Pevensie was the fourth Pevensie and the youngest in the group, somewhere around Arya's age. She was also the only non fighter in the group besides Artoo and Threepio, though she did have a knife. She didn't have some sort of medicine that worked wonders. She gave some to Yoren after the slavers hurt him and he said "never felt so fucking fit". All in all, Lucy was like on of Sansa's friends in Winterfell like Jeyne Poole and Beth Cassel, though Lucy wasn't as girly.

Caspian was the last one and yet another swordsmen, He apparently came from the same place as the Pevensie, though he spoke with what Yoren and her father called a Dornishman's accent. Caspian stole glances at Susan when no one (again, except Arya, and maybe Ginny) was looking. Caspian also seemed to have some sort of rivalry with Peter, sort of like her brothers Robb and Jon. Though in this case, Peter seemed to be judging Caspian about something.

As for the bear people, the Ewoks, they were odd. While there were many of them and all armed, they didn't make such an intimidating army on a second glance. The tallest Ewok was as tall as Gimli and they all had primitive weapons. If it wasn't for there numbers and cunningness, many of them would of died that night they attacked the Meereenese.

They were an odd company, yet Arya and the others grew fond of them, except Rorge and Biter of course.

"Look what I found"

Arya turned her head and saw Praed coming with the chewed remains of a rabbit.

"Fuck" said Yoren "What has teeth like this?" asked Yoren to himself as he traced his fingers along the teeth marks.

Arya almost forgot, there was another member of there traveling party, at least in Arya's mind. During the first day of their combined journey, Chewbacca and Legolas found the remains of the Meereen Slave Master. It was mostly eaten, but the face showed that he died while he was being eaten, as a look of terror and pain was traced all over his face. Arya had to admit, Gollum was scary. Arya always made sure to fall asleep with Needle next to her and whenever she took a piss. She would not be eaten.

Arya was broken out of her thoughts about the demented cannibal by Woth, another recruit, who came out of a clearing towards Yoren and her father.

"A bath house up ahead, no soldiers around" said Woth.

"Good" said Yoren "We'll finally get some baths. Everyone's starting to stink, especially those Wokies"

"Ewoks" corrected Ned.

"Whatever" said Yoren as he rolled his eyes "All right you sorry fuckers, lets have us some baths"

"About time too" said Hermione.

"Why? Reading making you sweat?" teased Ron.

"No, but traveling through the country while staying alive does" said Hermione as he thwacked her book on Ron's arm.

"Ouch" said Edmund as he restrained the urge to laugh.

"Do they do that a lot?" asked Lommy.

"Only when there together" said Harry as Ginny and Susan laughed.

"Reminds of this woman I knew" said Jack.

"Scarlett" said Will.

"No"

"Giselle"

"No"

"Anamaria"

"No you don't know her"

The group arrived at the bath house after several minutes of jesting. Chewbacca, the droids and the Ewoks had to stay in the woods near the bath house to avoid scaring people. Leia, Hermione, Susan, Ginny, Lucy, Elizabeth, and Lucy got to go in first, so the rest waited outside as they bathed. Arya remembered a time when she could of gone in with them, but she still had to keep up the false charade.

"Boy"

Arya turned around and saw her father standing behind her.

"Fa-Lord Stark. What is it?"

"I'm going to check on the horses and thought I might need some help" said Ned "So come along"

"...Yes Lord Stark"

It was happening. Arya finally found an opportunity to talk with her father. They walked towards were they left the horses and supplies, away from the recruits somewhere at the edge of the woods. As soon as they were in the middle of the camp, Arya immediately hugged her father. After so much. Bran's fall, leaving Winterfell, Joffrey attacking her, forcing Nymeria to run away, Lady's death, Mycah murdered by the Hound, the constant arguing with Sansa, Jory's death, Syrio Forel's death, all of her father's men killed, her father's arrest, killing the stable boy, living on the streets, the madness during the false confession, disguising herself as a boy, her freighting encounter with Gollum, the Meereenese attack the Watch, and everything after. After so much, Arya let it all go and allowed the tears to flow down her face.

"My brave daughter" said Ned "I am sorry you've gone through so much"

"Father" squeaked Arya as she clung to her father "I was so sure that when I heard you were going to confess, I thought that that would be the last time we see each other"

"I've had some help" said Ned "And I have never been so proud of you, my child" said Ned.

Arya clung to her father and never wanted to let go. She only released herself after she heard a crack in the trees. She immediately let go and spun towards where the noise came from.

"Arya"

"I'm sorry" said Arya as she turned towards Ned "I thought...I thought it was a wild animal"

"You mean Gollum"

"...How do you know about him?"

"Because he's been trailing us since I was freed. Or should I say, he's trailing Frodo"

"Frodo? Why Frodo?"

"Arya, what do you know about this Gollum?"

"...Well, he looks like a bald man with grey skin on all fours and that he talks to himself a lot"

"Arya, Gollum was once a creature like Frodo and the others. A Hobbit"

Arya's eyes widen. True Gollum was around the same height as the Hobbits, but how could someone go from a short man to feral animal?"

"But why is he after Frodo?"

"Arya, what does Frodo do a lot?"

"Looks into his pocket?"

"Yes, Gollum is after a very evil object that Frodo is holding. That item is why Gollum is what he is now"

"Is this thing like the Horn of Winter, like in Old Nan's tale?"

"No, it is much worse" said Ned "But enough about Gollum. Arya, I am sorry for what I have put my family through. I am sorry about what you have to go through"

"Father, please don't think I'm still just a little girl" said Arya "I can live and fight for my life as any person should. Sansa thought that life was simple, but I don't. I learned a lot with Yoren and the recruits"

Before Ned could respond, a metallic voice came through the camp.

"Lord Stark. Lord Stark" came the voice of Threepio as the golden droid came into the clearing.

"What is it Threepio?" asked Ned.

"Artoo said that he caught several odd live readings on his scanner. I think that it could wait, but Artoo said that it was important. Since you were the closest one, Artoo insisted I should tell you" said Threepio as Artoo rolled up behind him.

"I understand" said Ned. He turned around to Arya and whispered "Whatever happens, we will make it back to Robb and your mother"

"Yes father" said Arya.

"Come Threepio" said Ned as the Golden Droid and him went off towards the Bath house, leaving Arya alone in the camp along with Artoo.

Artoo rolled up to Arya and made the noises that the Astromech so commonly made. Even though Arya didn't understood what he said, she could hear a apologetic tone in it's noises.

"...Thank you" said Arya as she patted his dome head.

.

Gendry carried some wood that Yoren sent him to get, watching as Lord Stark and the golden metal man walked back from camp and to Gandalf and Luke, who were sitting against the side of the building.

"Funny people huh"

Gendry turned and saw Jack Sparrow behind him.

"There okay" said Gendry.

"...I've been meaning to ask you, why'd a good lad like you join this watch?"

"Tobho Mott didn't need me anymore, so I join so I could live" said Gendry.

"So your a good little lad compare to these brutes" said Jack. Gendry knew he was talking about people Rorge and Biter and the rapists and thieves in the group, though Hot Pie and Lommy shouldn't be thrown into the lot.

"I guess"

"So you wouldn't mind doing me a favor, savvy?"

"What favor?"

"See that one over there?" said Jack as he pointed towards Arya and Artoo, who were near the cages and apparently talking to Jaqen H'ghar.

"The girl"

"You knew?"

"I'm not stupid"

"Agreed. Now I want you to watch her and make sure that nothing happens to that one"

"Why?"

"My business, not yours"

"...Alright" said Gendry. He then nodded towards Jack and walked over to Arya. He got there as Rorge tried to grab Arya who was hitting the bars with her sword as Biter hissed at her.

"The boy has more courage then sense" said Jaqen as Artoo shocked Biter, causing the feral man the crawl as far away from the droid as possible.

"Yoren said none of us were to go near those three" said Gendry as he walked past her, Arya walking behind them. Rorge continued his rant until Artoo shocked him as well, following Arya as soon as the murderer was silent.

"They don't scare me" said Arya.

"Well your stupid. They scare me" said Gendry as he walked back to the group.

"Aragorn, Lord Stark"

Everyone turned as Legolas came from a clearing.

"Two men wearing Gold Cloak uniforms are coming this way" said Legolas. Everyone immediately got a weapon out at the mention of a possible conflict.

"Let's see what they want" said Yoren. None of the girls were there except Arya, but that wouldn't matter if there was only two. Arya crouched down behind Gendry and tried to not have her face shown as the Gold Cloaks came.

"What are you doing?" asked Gendry.

"There here for me" said Arya.

"Alright, what do you gold shits want?" asked Yoren as he looked the Gold Cloak in front in the eye.

"You in command here?"

"Your along way from home" said Yoren.

"Which is where you really belong" said Solo dangerous as he fingered his blaster, though the intimidation factor was more powerful when a giant Wookiee was behind him.

"I have a royal warrant" said the Gold Cloak as he held up a piece of parchment "For one of these gutter rats your transporting"

"Say your sorry and we might forget that insult" said Peter as he pointed his sword towards the second Gold Cloak.

"I might not forget" said Harry.

"I won't forget" said Caspian.

"Were looking for a bastard name Gendry"

Gendry and Arya immediately stiffened at that, both for different reasons.

"Doesn't matter who you want or why you want him, Gendry and the rest of these Gutter rats belong to the Night's Watch now. And that puts them beyond the reach of Kings and Queens" said Yoren as he tore the warrant in pieces.

The Gold Cloak was about to draw his sword, but Yoren got a knife near his crotch before he could fully unsheathe his sword. "It's a funny thing. People worry so much about there throats, that they forget what's down below. Now I sharped this blade before Breakfast. I could shave a spider's arse if I wanted to. Or I could nick this artery in your leg. And once it's nicked, there's no one around here who knows how to un-nick it. And we'll just keep that" Yoren then took the Gold Cloak's sword and threw it to the ground "Good steel is always needed on the Wall. Seems you have a choice. You can die here at this crossroads along way from home. Or you can go back to the city and tell your masters you didn't find who you were looking for"

"It's him"

Yoren and the Gold Cloak turned towards the second Gold Cloak as he pointed into the crowd "It's him, Lord S-"

He never finished as a loud gunfire was shot in the air and a bullet pierced through his throat, the city watchmen falling off as his horse shook him off in fright. Before the other Gold Cloak could respond, Yoren pierced him where he said he was gonna pierce him. He only suffered for several seconds before Gimli took his head off.

"Was that really necessary Barbossa?" asked Aragorn to the pirate, who's pistol still had smoke coming out of it.

"We need to travel in secret. And we don't want word of Lord Stark traveling with such an obvious group" said Barbossa.

As Aragorn and Barbossa kept arguing, Arya and Gendry just stared at each other, there thoughts the exact thing. Why Gendry? Why Him? It was only Lord Stark that knew the answer.

.

Bronn and Boba helped themselves to there wine as they talked about the affairs of King's Landing.

"So what do you think of Tyrion's nephew?" asked Bronn.

"He's too full of himself and is a great fool. He called Lord Stark a confessed traitor even though he wasn't even at the confession"

"Aye, if he wasn't a King I wouldn't mind killing him" said Bronn.

"It's his mother I hate. At least I can avoid seeing Joffrey. I have to see that blonde bitch every time I go to a meeting"

"Better not let her here that" said Bronn.

"I told it to her face already"

"And?"

"I was walking down a hall when I heard Cersei talking to that Baelish guy. They were having a conversation about power. Cersei was correct when she said power is power, but she believes that she is the power in that situation. She confusing it with authority. The power is in the men that fight for her. As I was walking past her, she said 'If it isn't my dwarf brother's monster' and I simply called her a dumb blonde. She didn't take it well and ordered her guards to take me to the Black Cells"

"Well since we're not having this conversation in the Black Cells, I take it you persuaded her not to"

"No, I simply stunned them all to the ground and walked away before more could be said"

"Well aren't you fearless"

"What do I have to fear here?"

"Yourself"

"Ha, maybe"

They turned there heads as Tyrion walked into the room, pulling up a chair and pouring himself some wine.

"Fuck's wrong with you?" asked Bronn.

"...Apparently my presence didn't stop Robert's bastards from dying. Half of them disappeared, but some have been reported dead. There's only one bastard left"

"And?" asked Bronn.

"I'm going to send whoever has been killing them for my dear sister to the Wall"

"Any idea who's doing it?" asked Boba.

"It's either Janos Slynt or Ilyn Payne" said Tyrion.

"What about the Hound?" asked Bronn.

"No, he might kill a boy once in a while, but he wouldn't kill a baby. He won't do anything his brother's done"

"The Wall's too good for Slynt" said Boba.

"How do you know it's Slynt?" asked Tyrion.

"Because I heard him laughing about it to his men as they drank. He was the only one laughing"

"...I think I might change my mind" said Tyrion.

"About?" asked Bronn.

"The Wall is too good for Slynt"

.

The sun was burning his face.

He didn't know what was going on or where he was, he was too tired to open his eyes, as if his body was dead even if his mind was not. All he did knew was that he was under some sun and that it was burning his face off.

He was so tired he couldn't even reach into the Force to save himself. This was worse then when his master attacked him and Force Pushed him out into space. This was worse then when he was on Felucia when Maris Brood took over the planet, and this might be worse than when he died.

That was when it hit him. He died. He was in an explosion and he died, so how was he still alive?

His thoughts were cut short when he heard voices.

"So how did when end up from our rooms at home to some bloody desert?" said a voice, male and late teen.

"Don't look at me, maybe we apparated in our sleep" said a second voice, which was exactly the same as the first voice.

"Both of us? In the exact same place?"

"Good Point...well look what I found"

He then heard the footsteps coming closer to him. They kept getting closer until whoever they were were above him.

"Think he's dead?"

"Let's check"

He then felt a head place itself on his chest, leaving as fast as it came.

"He's alive"

"Not for long if he stays in this bloody sun"

"Better take him with us. _Wingardium Leviosa_"

He then felt himself being lifted off the ground and float to who knows where.

"Think he can tell us where we are Fred?"

"Let's hope so George"

.

**I'm sorry for how long it took me to make this. I had to wrap a few things up and got caught up. So sorry if I pissed a few people off for waiting for this story, I'll try to avoid it in the future.**

**Anyways, anyone want to guess who that was at the end?**

**Review on which character interaction you like the best and who you want to interact with who.**


	28. Death by Fire

Boba Fett walked through the streets of King's Landing as he made his way to his destination. His job was simple, and slightly pleasing. He, Tyrion, and Bronn discussed it for a long while and they finally reached a decision. They knew that the City Watch and Cersei would probably hold a grudge against the Mandalorian, but Boba lived nearly two decades of being hated by someone, so it didn't matter.

Boba reached his destination after several minutes of walking from the Red Keep to the streets. Littlefinger's brothel. He walked in, giving the already scared whores freights as he walked in, the air of unease in the air as the sound of a woman crying, a man yelling, and a baby's squeal. He walked into the room and took in the scene in front of him.

Janos Slynt was in the middle of the room surrounded by Gold Cloaks and Prostitutes. A woman was restrained by two Gold Cloaks as tears slid down her face, another Gold Cloak was holding a baby in his arm, a dagger in the other. Whatever was going on in here was silenced by Boba's presence. In the Galaxy, his armor was intimidating, but to the people of Westeros, he was an image of fear.

"Lord Boba" said Slynt "What brings you here?"

"I could ask you the same question" said Boba.

"Just following orders" said Slynt as he nodded towards the Gold Cloak with the baby, who hesitated for whatever he was doing.

"And what are those orders?"

"The babe, it's one of Robert's bastards"

"And what are you going to do with it?"

"Kill it of course" said Slynt as the woman nearly shrieked "If you can't do it, I'll end the bastard" he said to the Gold Cloak

"Allow me" said Boba as he slowly strolled over to the Gold Cloak holding said Bastard.

"Much appreciated" said Slynt "These men are too craven, ending a bastard should be-"

"Shut up" said Boba as he took the baby. He then walked over to the mother. "You will let her go, or die"

The Gold Cloaks immediately let go. The mother looked at him in a mix of curiosity and fear. Boba simply put the baby in her arm.

"No one will kill your baby" said Boba.

"The fuck's the matter with you?" asked Slynt "This is the King's order"

"So it was Joffrey"

"That's King Joffrey to you" said Slynt as he-

"Draw your sword and I'll shoot you between the eyes" said Boba as he pointed his blaster at Slynt. Janos let the sword fall back into it's sheathe as he glared at Boba.

"The King will hear about this"

"He will" said Boba as he took a step closer "But not from you"

"I command the City Watch, I am the Lord of Harrenhal. You can not-"

"If you think I ever cared about positions and titles, then you really don't know me"

"Then you are a fool"

"Tell me, when Ned Stark tried to arrest Joffrey and your men slaughtered his, did you give the orders?" said Boba. He felt as if he was asking a question Tyrion would ask. Tyrion certainly wanted to know.

"I did. The man was a traitor"

"A traitor who escaped the city and is on his way to lead a traitor's army" said Boba "But more importantly, you betrayed him"

"It's not-"

"And you can see how Lord Tyrion would be concern, having a man who betrayed the last Hand of the King around"

"You won't get away with it sellsword. Not you or your Lord Imp" said Janos.

"That's Tyrion Lannister and Boba Fett to you" said Boba as he pointed his wrist towards Janos.

.

Puddleglum stood in the corner of the room as Sansa braided her hair.

"...Are you alright?" asked Puddleglum.

"...No" said Sansa "I'm a hostage in a War, my brother is at War, my father has a price on his head, and my only companion is you"

"I'm sorry if I offended you"

Sansa turned around "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you"

"No matter, the best way to relieve anger is to let it out" said Puddleglum "And since everyone here would kill you for any emotional outbursts, I'm your only source of letting your frustration out"

"...Why did this have to happen?"

"Life is strange, but be thankful for what you do have. You live in a room and not a cell, your father is wanted yet not dead, your brother is at a War he is winning, and-"

"And I have you"

"...Yes, and I will not let the Lannisters hurt you"

That must of cheered the girl up because Sansa finally smiled after so long. "I-I just wish I had someone from Winterfell to talk to, like Arya or Jeyne"

"Who?"

"Jeyne Poole" said Sansa "She was the daughter of my father's steward and my best friend. When they arrested my father, I don't know what happened to her. She isn't dead. I didn't see her among the head's of my father's men"

"...I must go for a stroll now Lady Sansa, but fear not, I shall return" said Puddleglum as he walked over to the door and exited the room, closing the door behind him "And with a gift"

As Puddleglum made his way down the stairs, he saw a maid (for those who are interested, this is the maid Shae threatened when Sansa had her period and the maid who told Cersei Shae is Tyrion's lover) walk up the stairs. She threw a disgusted glare at Puddleglum as she made her way up, but as she was about to past Puddleglum, the Marsh-Wiggle grabbed her shoulder and pushed her against the wall"

"What are you-"

"You are going to tell me" said Puddleglum dangerously "Where is Jeyne Poole?"

"The North girl, she's-" but she stopped herself.

"She's where?"

"I don't know, never heard of her"

"Where" his fingers tightened "is" he brought his face closer "she?"

"...Littlefinger's brothel, kept in the back of the room, that's all I know"

"Thank you" said Puddleglum as he released the maid "And I know your one of Cersei's spies, this conversation never happened. And remember, if you think I won't find out if you do, just know that I am one of Varys' little friends"

The maid nodded and ran off. Puddleglum shook his head as he descended down the stairs. He was going to have to make his way towards the streets of King's Landing and hope that the locals don't kill him. Or the Gold Cloaks. Or Littlefinger.

As he left the Red Keep, he felt someone was following him. He tried to ignore it, but gave up after several minutes and turned around. He saw Sandor Clegane walking up to him, his scarred face scaring off the small folk.

"Master Clegane" said Puddleglum politely.

"Puddlefuck"

"Puddleglum"

"Whatever" said the Hound as he and Puddleglum continued walking "The fuck are you doing in the streets?"

"I am on my way to retrieve a gift for Lady Stark"

"...I doubt she'll want a woman"

"But she does, just not for what your thinking of"

"Does this have anything to do with that cunt you scared?"

"How do you know about that?"

"I was passing the bottom of the steps when it happened" said the Hound "Do you honestly think fucking Littlefinger will let you take the girl?"

"I'll take her, and I plan on discussing this matter with Lord Tyrion before Cersei finds out"

"...I saw them" said the Hound as he stopped walking, Puddleglum following his lead.

"Saw who?"

"The fuckers who freed Lord Stark"

Puddleglum eyes widen. Sandor Clegane knew who freed Sansa's father. This was bad. Yet Puddleglum had to wonder why he told nobody.

"There were seven of them. Six were disguised as Gold Cloaks. One was a prisoner. They ran into us and one of them put a spell over Joffrey. I could feel a tug in my brain, wanting me to believe that there was nothing odd about these people, but I didn't let it"

"Does Joffrey remember them?"

"No, the dumb fucker doesn't even remember the whole thing"

"...Why are you telling me this?"

"Because your the only one here that doesn't piss me off...The fuck happened to your hand"

Of course, he was talking about the burn scars on his right hand. Puddleglum remembered how he got those very well. After he, Pole, and Scrubs freed Prince Rillian, the Lady of the Green Kettle tried to enchant them using her magic fire. Puddleglum had to stamp out the fire with his hand, screaming ASLAN the whole time. The wound might of healed, but the scars remained.

"Let's just say I got these from a wicked woman" said Puddleglum.

"...I got mine from my brother"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Puddleglum and the Hound turned towards where they heard the scream, Littlefinger's brothel. Before either of them could react, Janos Slynt ran out of the building with his entire body on fire. The people screamed and moved out of his way as he tried to extinguish himself. He eventually fell to the ground as he screamed. Puddleglum turned away from the scene and saw that Sandor Clegane had a look of terror on his face. Puddleglum didn't like Janos Slynt, but he decided to end his pain, if only to calm the Hound. He walked over to the burning Janos Slynt and pulled out his Three pointed spear, and quickly jammed the tips into the throat of the city commander. He coughed up some blood and died seconds later. Several Gold Cloaks came out of nowhere, one pushing Puddleglum away, and started extinguishing the corpse.

"The fuck" said Sandor.

"Maybe Littlefinger found a dragon" said Puddleglum glumly.

"No such luck"

Puddleglum and Sandor turned towards the voice and found Boba Fett coming out of the brothel, smoke coming out of a device on his wrist.

"Master Fett" said Puddleglum "May I ask why the Lord Commander is.." said Puddleglum as he looked at the burnt corpse "Overcooked?"

"Let's say he and I have some differences" said Boba "He liked killing babies, I like killing cowards" said Boba as he walked away towards the Red Keep. Puddleglum watched him leave before turning to Sandor.

"Master Clegane, I believe that someone needs to inform Joffrey of Janos Slynt's death. Might I trust you to do that?"

"What...Oh yeah sure" said the Hound as he followed the same path as Boba. In truth, Puddleglum did that simply to get Clegane away from the burnt body without looking craven. Puddleglum knew that the Hound hated and feared fire. Puddleglum couldn't blame him, his hand tingled as he looked at the corpse. He shook his head and went into the building.

When he walked in, he found several scared women around, one was hugging a baby as she cried tears as another woman with red hair comforted her.

"Excuse me" said Puddleglum "But might I ask what happened?"

"...The Lord Commander came to kill Barra" said the red haired, Ros "But the Sellsword kill him"

"Why would the Lord Commander try to kill a baby?"

"Because he's Robert's" said Mhaegen as she cried.

"...The former King?"

"Yes" said Mhaegen.

"...My sympathies" said Puddleglum as he turned to Ros "Excuse me, but may I ask where a Jeyne Poole is?"

"...Upstairs, second door on the right" said Ros.

"Thank you" said Puddleglum as he made his way upstairs. He found the room Ros told him and opened the door. A woman around Sansa's age with dark hair turned around off her bed and scooted away from Puddleglum.

"Jeyne Poole?"

"Y-Yes?"

"I am Puddleglum, and I am here to take you to Lady Sansa"

As soon as 'Sansa' left his mouth, Jeyne got out of the bed and ran over to Puddleglum, grabbing each arm and looking him in the eyes. "Am I really leaving, can I really leave this place?"

"I can't get you out of King's Landing, but I can get you out of this brothel and into Lady Sansa's chambers" said Puddleglum as he took Jeyne's arm and lead her out of the room.

.

Tyrion and Bronn watched as Girorn and the Trandoshans inspected the corpses of the Gold Cloaks that died looking for Ned Stark. His cunt of a sister didn't bother retrieving the bodies, only the weapons. These fifty men were nothing more than rotted shadowcat food now, but if any one can find clues in the murder, the Trandoshans could.

"Will looking at some fucking corpses really discover how Stark escaped?" asked Bronn.

"No harm in looking" said Tyrion.

"A waste of time though" said Bronn.

"Lord Tyrion" said Girorn "Several of these men died with blaster marks"

"The weapons your men and Boba use?" asked Tyrion.

"Indeed" said Girorn [Keep looking] he shouted to his men.

"So...Ned Stark rescuers are from the same place as Boba" said Bronn.

"Apparently" said Tyrion.

"I wonder why this place is so popular all of a sudden" said Bronn.

"I wish I knew...Ah Boba" said Tyrion.

The Mandalorian walked into the forest clearing followed by several Gold Cloaks.

"It's done" said Fett as he got in front of Tyrion.

"Janos Slynt is dead?"

"Yes, and these guys" he pointed towards the Gold Cloaks behind him "want to know what's to be done about the position of commander"

"Quite right" said Tyrion before he turned to the Gold Cloaks "From this point forward, Bronn will be the new Commander of the City Watch"

"...Boys" said Bronn as he nodded his head at the Gold Cloaks. They all nodded and walked away.

"That went well" said Boba.

"Boba" said Tyrion "We found that some of the men here were killed by blasters, like the one you have"

"Hmm, we shouldn't be concern. I can handle these men"

"Lord Tyrion"

The three of them turned as Girorn came to them, a long strand of hair in his fingers.

"We found this around the throat of one of the corpses"

"It's probably just shadowcat hair" said Bronn.

"No" said Boba quietly as he took the hair and inspected it "It's Wookiee hair"

"Wookiee?" said Tyrion.

"A creature that lives on the planet Kashyyyk. They are bigger and stronger than even us Trandoshans"

"Sounds scary" said Bronn.

"Do you know any Wookiees?" Tyrion asked Bronn.

"Just one, and it belongs to Han Solo" said Boba "The man who nearly killed me"

.

"Shh, we have to be quiet" said Yaylanna as she and Robert Baratheon tried to avoid the Trandoshan scouts. It was only with the use of magic that blocked their scents from the brutes.

"Fuck, and I thought Sandor Clegane was ugly" said Robert.

"Let's not let them see us" said Yaylanna as she and Robert hid behind a tree.

"Why are we here of all places?" asked Robert.

"Because this is were you died. Once you put on the necklace, you transported to where you die" said Yaylanna.

"Where should Ned be?"

"Somewhere between here and Riverrun"

"Fuck, that's too far. The war will be over by the time we get there"

"Not if the Empire comes"

"Oh, I forgot about them"

"Well, we'll just have to...is that a horse?"

Yaylanna pointed towards a horse as it and several others were grazing.

"They don't grow wild around here" said Robert.

"They must of belonged to the Gold Cloaks" said Yaylanna.

"...Well there ours now" said Robert as he carefully walked over to the horse, but Yaylanna grabbed his arm and pulled him away.

"We can't make any noise or the Trandoshans will find us" said Yaylanna.

[Lord Tyrion wants us to return to the capitol] shouted a Trandoshan to the others in their native tongue.

[Find anything?] asked a scout.

[Just animals and the remains of a campfire] said another scout as they walked away. Robert and Yaylanna watched and waited until there were no scouts around.

"Well ain't that luck" said Robert as he took and mounted a horse, a gelding.

"Yes, now let's find Lord Stark" said Yaylanna as she mounted her horse, a palfrey.

As so, the former King of Westeros and the Child of Purity rode out of the Kingswood, away from King's Landing and to Riverrun.

.

Sansa laid on the bed as she stared at the ceiling, waiting for Puddleglum to come back. Even though he was glum most of the time, he was the only friend Sansa had in King's Landing. And knowing Joffrey, it wouldn't be a surprise if the Marsh-Wiggle had his head join the heads of Jory and Septa Mordane. Sansa got rid of the thought in her head and turned to face the wall, her back to the door. She heard a knock on the door "It's open"

She heard the door open, but she expected a glum remark from Puddleglum. What she didn't expect was a body jumping on her and hugging her. After taking in the shock, Sansa looked at the person around her waist and saw Jeyne Poole hugging her as she cried.

"J-Jeyne!?" squeaked Sansa.

"SANSA" wailed Jeyne.

Puddleglum stood in the doorway and watched as the two friends cried and hugged, and as he watched as the friend's reuniting and letting it all out, Puddleglum very briefly wished to see Eustace Scrub and Jill Pole again.

.

Meanwhile, somewhere in the Riverlands, a farmer was feeding his pigs as his son looked on, a sword in his hand. They were lucky to avoid the war, and they were going to stay that way.

"So you think Mo'am will make pork sausage tonight?" asked the son.

"Nope, she'll make us eat their shit" said the man as he laughed.

The laughter was cut short when a familiar sound reached their ears.

"Riders" said the son as he ran to the forest were the noise was coming from. As soon as he was about to enter the forest, a rider came out and decapitated the son's head.

"Nooooooooooooo" screamed the farmer as he ran towards the riders. All nine of them. When he got a look under one's hood, he screamed, though the scream was unheard under the frightening screech of the Witch-King of Angmar.

.

**Scary ending. Watch out Westeros, the Nazgul are here. I haven't decided if the Nine should confront Robb's army and have a duel between the Witch-King and Robb/Orion or have the Nine confront the Warriors and have them attack Frodo, but either way will be interesting.**

**Janos Slynt...never liked him.**

**Keep posting reviews on who you want in Westeros or who you want to interact with who and I'll see what I can work with.**


	29. The Return of the Secret Apprentice

The Witch King watched as one of the Nazgul pierced the screaming woman in the head, her corpse joining the two men that attacked his and the three children that tried to run away, along with the pigs and chickens.

"Pitiful Men" said the Witch King.

After the Witch King drew his sword at the one known as Darth Vader, they dueled for three hours. The morgul blade was capable of touching the Sith's lightsaber without it breaking. The two of them dueled with everything the wicked second in commands could muster, while the other eight Nazgul and the Stormtroopers watched. After the two of them couldn't fight any more, the Witch King of Angmar could feel his master's satisfaction of this Empire, so the Witch King agreed. The Witch King also got the chance to see how the Sith fought. He was an incredibly powerful opponent, and his metal limbs were a handicapped. If he didn't have those fake limbs but actual ones, the fight might of ended differently.

After an alliance was made, Vader told the Witch King that his Master, Darth Sidious, would open a portal for the Nazgul to enter Westeros. The portal was located somewhere in the Shire, the place where the Ringbearer was originally and where he and the other Nazgul looked for him. The Witch King remembered how he stabbed the little Halfling before being drove off by the Ranger. The odd thing was, that the Witch King didn't enter Westeros looking for the portal, the Nazgul randomly entered as they were chasing three Hobbits, one with the name Baggins. The Witch King thought that he could take the little Hobbit and use it for an exchange for the Ring. Creatures like Halflings were always sensitive when it came to family. If it was an orc, the Witch King knew the other orcs would of left it for dead. Apparently the portal was a trigger, for the Witch King and the others were transported into Westeros as they were chasing the Halflings. The Nazguls could sense the presence of the Ring as soon as they entered the land. Whatever became of the Hobbits, whether they stayed in Middle-Earth or were transported to a different part of Westeros, the Witch King didn't know or cared. Once they found the Ring, nothing mattered, not Gondor, not Hobbits, not even the alliance the Empire made with Sauron.

"Find the Halfling!" screeched the Witch King as his men rode there horses away from the burnt farm.

.

"Gandalf?"

Gandalf turned his head towards Aragorn and Eddard.

"Hmm?"

"What ails you Gandalf?" asked Aragorn.

"...A threat that I'd wish would never come to this land" said Gandalf.

Eddard stared at the Grey Wizard and wondered if this had anything to do with the weird readings Artoo got awhile ago.

.

"Janos Slynt was the Lord Commander of the City Watch and the Lord of Harrenhal, you had no right to kill him" said Cersei. She and the rest were at a Small Council meeting, Joffrey being absent and Janos Slynt's chair being used as a foot rest by Petyr Baelish.

"I had every right, I am the King's Hand" said Tyrion.

"Only until father returns" said Cersei.

[Janos Slynt was a coward] said Girorn [Men like him are Bantha Fodder]

"What did the creature say?" asked Cersei.

"He said Janos Slynt was a cunt" said Boba, earning a chuckle from Baelish.

"You are lucky I don't have Ilyn Payne take your head" said Cersei.

"He's welcome to try" said Boba.

"The point being, that were losing the people" said Tyrion.

"Do you think I care about the people?" said Cersei.

"As Master of Laws" said Girorn "The people are my responsibility. Slynt killing off the people only make them hate us"

"And in case you don't know" said Boba "The more they hate us, the more they'll be bold enough to confront us"

"What do the Small Folk have that could worry me?" said Cersei.

"Never under estimate the average man" said Boba.

"They may just fuck you up the ass" said Baelish.

"What do you two fools mean?" asked Cersei.

"It only takes so little to end Joffrey" said Tyrion "If the people grow bold-"

"Then they'll try to kill Joffrey every chance you get" said Varys.

"And you think saving one baby will end all that?" said Cersei.

"No, the Trandoshans will attempt to calm the people" said Tyrion.

"What can your lizard men possibly do to calm them"

"My men will patrol the streets to make sure no Gold Cloaks abuse them. And we'll slow down the famine by having the best hunters collect meat and fruit from the Kingswood" said Girorn.

"Show the people charity and they'll think were weak" said Cersei.

"Or they'll try to kill us less" said Tyrion.

"I-Um...if I may ask" stammered Pycelle "How many p-people witness Lord Slynt's death?"

"Several people and Gold Cloaks, and oddly Clegane and Puddleglum" said Boba.

"What were the Hound and the Frog doing in the streets?" asked Cersei.

"I don't know about the Hound" started Petyr Baelish "But from what I got from my girls, Puddleglum came and just took Sansa Stark's friend, the Poole girl"

"Your friend had no right to that Lord Varys" said Cersei.

"Oh what's the harm" said Tyrion "Since you allow Joffrey to beat the poor girl, she should at least have a friend to console herself to"

"Sansa is a hostage not a guest" said Cersei.

"A hostage we have to keep in one piece, especially since Jaime is Robb Stark's prisoner" said Tyrion.

"The point is that the frog took the girl without anyone's consent" said Cersei.

"Forgive Puddleglum" said Varys "He isn't used to Kings and Queens"

"On to a different matter" said Tyrion "We found out a clue about who took Ned Stark"

That quieted the room.

"Well?" asked Littlefinger.

"Thanks to Girorn's men, we found that one of the men that took him was an old acquaintance of Boba Fett" said Tyrion.

"Should we be concern?" asked Petyr.

"No" said Boba "Knowing Solo, I won't see him until a price is on his head"

.

Robb was walking through the camps with Grey Wind, passing Northmen, Rivermen, Pirates, and Goblins, as he looked for Orion. They were to discuss the final adjustments to Sao Feng's departure for the Iron Islands. Theon was a little sore about being denied the honor of going home, but the sudden appearance of Gringotts must of distracted him of the importance of returning home. And honestly, Robb would miss his foster brother. Orion warned Robb secretly that letting Theon return could corrupt the Ironborn if his father got the chance. Orion also told Robb to send letters to the North to warn them about possible Ironborn invasions for extra precautions.

"Robb"

Robb turned around and saw Theon walking up to him.

"Theon, what is it?"

"Your mother wants to know what's to be done about negotiations with Renly" said Theon.

"Let me find Orion and we'll discuss something" said Robb as he continued walking, Theon following.

"Hard to believe he's actually some spirit" said Theon.

"We've seen what he can do" said Robb.

"I know" said Theon "But, it's still hard to believe"

Truth was, Orion was acting odd since they recently found a trail of dead homes. Robb assumed it had to do with the Mountain, but Orion said it wasn't his work. When Robb tried to ask, Orion simply walked away.

"Have you seen Orion lately?" Theon asked the Greatjon, who was talking Roose and Maege.

"Silvers in the woods, said he was practicing" said the Greatjon.

Robb and Theon walked into the woods and after five minutes of walking and following the sounds of steel cutting wood, they found a man with pure white hair wearing only black pants using a Two Edge Sword.

"Excuse me" said Robb "Have you seen a man with Silver robes?"

"Robb it's me"

"...Orion?"

"Who else?'

"Never seen you without your robes" said Theon "I think the whores would lose it if they saw you"

It was true. Orion was basically the male version of Yaylanna, who was incredibly beautiful. His looks could rival Loras Tyrell and Jaime Lannister, well, if Jaime Lannister was groomed.

"I really don't think I'll give the whores a chance to see me like this" said Orion as he twirled his sword "I'm too used to wearing my robes"

"Why do you wear them all the time?" asked Robb.

"Traveling through the world's many times is dangerous" said Orion "Only the robes of Aslan's Country would protect me. If someone travels to the Worlds unprotected too many times, there bodies will decay from the inside. They be living corpses"

"That's disturbing" said Theon.

"How many times does it take?" asked Robb.

"A few dozen times" said Orion "Luckily I only rarely take people out of the worlds"

"Until now" said Theon bluntly.

"...Yes, until now" said Orion as he strapped his sword to his leg.

"Nice sword" said Theon.

"Thank you" said Orion.

"Why didn't you used that during the Whispering Woods?" asked Robb.

"Because a double edged sword is better for single combat" said Orion as he walked over to a tree were he placed his robes.

"What type of steel is that?" asked Robb.

"A mixture of steels from different worlds" said Orion as he adjusted his robes back on.

"A benefit then" said Theon as he clapped his hand on Orion's back as the three of them returned to camp.

.

"Think he'll wake Fred?" asked George Weasley as he and his twin watched over the body they found.

"Hope so George" said Fred Weasley "It's boring around here, nothing but desert and some horses"

How did the Weasley Twins get into this situation, they don't know. Like the Ewoks, they were transported into Westeros while they slept. All they had was were their wands, a change of clothes, four boxes of Weasley Joke Products, their broomsticks and old beater's bats, and their Dumbledore's army coins.

"Maybe we should ask one of those Horsemen we saw last night where we are, if we see them" said George.

"Did you listen to them?" said Fred as he held up a Weasley Extendable Ear "They don't speak English and they looked like brutes"

"Well maybe we should-"

But before George could say more, both Weasleys were lifted off the ground as they held onto their throats in pain. Slowly, the figure on the ground, Starkiller, rose off the ground as his hand stretched towards the Weasleys.

"I think he's awake" choked Fred.

"You don't say?" choked George.

"..Who are you two?" asked Starkiller as he ignited one of his lightsabers, the red one, and pointed it towards Fred.

"I want one of those" said Fred.

"If you stop choking us" croaked George.

"We'll tell you" squeaked Fred.

Starkiller looked at the twins before releasing them. But before he could react, Fred fired a spell at him.

"_Expelliarmus_"

As soon as the word left his mouth, the Lightsaber was shot out of Starkiller's hand. Starkiller immediately lunged forward towards Fred, but George was quicker.

"_Immobulus_"

The spell hit Starkiller, who froze in place. Good thing too, Starkiller's hands were surrounded by electricity. One second later, and Fred would of been dead.

"Now if I unfreeze you-" started Fred.

"Will you not choke us?" finished George.

"Or cut us?'

"Or fry us?"

"Understand?"

Starkiller stayed the same for several seconds before the electricity around his hands decreased until it disappeared.

"Take that for a yes" said Fred as he waved his wand at Starkiller, who unfroze.

"...I have to admit, I've never seen a Jedi do that" said Starkiller.

"Jedi?" said Fred.

"What's that?" asked George.

"You don't know what a Jedi is?" asked Starkiller.

"Would we ask if we did?" said Fred and George at the same time.

"Fair point" said Galen.

"We have to admit" said Fred.

"That that was some good wandless magic you can do" said George.

"You must be a strong wizard"

"More like powerful"

"What is a wizard?" asked Galen.

"You don't know what a wizard is?" asked the Twins at once.

"Would I ask if I did?" said Galen.

The twins immediately broke out into laughter for the ironic joke, a laughter Starkiller joined them in.

"Oh, I like you" said Fred as he clapped Starkiller's shoulder.

"Now let's talk about this Jedi thing" said George.

"And we'll tell you about our wizard thing" said Fred.

.

"So those are the terms for Lord Greyjoy" said Robb as he looked to Sao Feng "Beware the possibility of upsetting him" Him, Feng, Theon, Catelyn, Orion, and Gibbs were talking in Robb's tent.

"Lord Balon will be hard to please and easy to hate you" said Catelyn.

"Balon Greyjoy does not worry me" said Sao Feng.

"He should" said Theon "You'll have three boats, he'll have my uncle and the entire Iron Fleet behind him. And you'll be on an entire island full of experienced warriors"

"Then I'll fit right at home" said Sao Feng.

"And as for Renly?" asked Orion.

"I'll go" said Catelyn.

"Are you sure Lady Stark?" asked Gibbs.

"Of course"

"Who should go with you?' asked Orion.

"I'll take a company of Rivermen, along with with the crew of the Pearl"

"Don't worry Lord Stark" said Gibbs "I'll make sure nothing happens to your Lady mother"

"Thank you Gibbs" said Robb.

.

After an hour of explaining, Fred and George explained about the wizarding world while Starkiller explained about the Galaxy.

"So...are we on another planet?" asked Fred.

"...No, were not" said Starkiller.

"So were still on earth?" asked George.

"No...we were spirited away into a different zone" said Galen.

"What?" said the twins at once.

"So this is like one of those muggle mystery novel?" asked Fred.

"You could say that" said Galen.

"So if were not in London-" said Fred.

"And were not in another planet-" said George.

"Were are we?" asked the Twins.

"I don't know" said Galen "All I know is that-"

But Starkiller stopped when he sensed a disturbance in the Force. It wasn't far away. Many life forms. One in pain. Starkiller got off the ground and ran towards the source.

"Hey wait" said Fred as he and George got up, ready to follow him-

-until he started running at Force Speed, leaving a trail of dust in his path.

"Whoa" said the Twins.

Starkiller kept running as he ran towards wherever he was going. Starkiller had to admit, he felt bad for leaving the two boys behind, he was starting to like them. But they were wizards, they could survive in the world until Starkiller found them.

"Hey Starkiller"

Starkiller turned his head and saw that Fred and George were riding their broomsticks and keeping perfect pace with the secret apprentice.

"Think you could leave us behind?" teased Fred.

"No such luck" said George.

Starkiller just smiled as he kept running, the Weasleys right behind him.

He kept running until he sensed he was there. He pushed his feet into the ground as he stopped running. He took in the scene in front of him.

Hundreds of Dothraki warriors were surrounding a lone Dothraki warrior as what looked to be the Khal stood over him. The Dothraki stared at Galen, some looking into the air at the Weasleys.

{Who dares stopped Khal Jhaqo from killing this disgrace warrior?} said Khal Jhaqo. The Dothraki just assumed that Starkiller was hiding somewhere and that he just came out of hiding.

"What did this warrior do to you?" asked Starkiller sternly.

He was answered by three Dothraki warriors, the Khal's Blood-Riders, running towards him with their Arakhs ablaze. Starkiller just rolled his eyes as he ignited his Lightsaber and cut down the three in one cut. Many of the Dothraki cried out in surprise as the Blood-Riders fell to the ground. The injured Dothraki just looked at Starkiller in wonder. Fifteen Dothraki warriors ran up to Starkiller in a rage. Before Starkiller could react, several fireworks flew into the Dothraki's faces, either knocking them off their feet or chasing them as they nipped them in the butts.

"Yeah" said Fred, clearly the one to set off the Fireworks.

"Buy Weasley's Fireworks" shouted George out of habit.

{Maegi} shouted many of the Dothraki, warriors and women alike.

{You will die in pain} shouted Khal Jhaqo as he charged Starkiller. Starkiller decided to give the Dothraki a real scare. Instead of meeting Khal Jhaqo head on, he stepped out of the way as he unlit his Lightsaber and then used Force Lightning against the Khal. The Khal screamed as the electricity coursed around his body, many watching in fear, while Fred, George, and Rakharo, the Dothraki on the ground, watched in wonder. The Khal suffered for several seconds before he died. Starkiller turned around and faced many enraged Dothraki warriors. Starkiller ignited both his Lightsabers as he prepared to face the Dothraki army, the Wizards flying in the air for extra support.

.

Rakharo watched as the berserker warrior and the flying Maegi's fought the Khalasar head on. He was sent out to find a place for his Khaleesi, Daenerys Targaryen, for her Khalasar. He had the unfortunate luck to run into Khal Jhaqo and was nearly shamed and killed by the Khal before the three odd warriors came out of nowhere. He kept watching as the man with glowing swords cut threw ten more warriors before stretching out his hand and pushing away five more with an invisible force, all while the Maegi's kept flying over several of them, hitting them with magic... Rakharo had to take that back. They weren't Maegi's. Maegi's used blood magic, they just used magic, amusing ones at that.

The battle was soon over. Khal Jhaqo's Khalasar, which was made up of 3,000 Dothraki warriors, were reduced to 200 warriors along with the women and children. After a long fight, the two hundred realized that they were not going to get them anytime soon, so they fell on their knees and cut off their braids.

"I think they like us" said Fred as he got on the ground.

"And it only took an hour of fighting to convince them" said George as he joined his twin on the ground.

"What are they doing?" asked Starkiller.

{They remove their braids to show that they have been disgraced} said Rakharo, choosing his words carefully as he approached them {Those who have seen their braids cut will know that they were defeated in battle}

"Oh, it's you" said Fred.

"Are you alright?" asked George.

{The Great Stallion has honored me for letting me live. The-} Rakharo stopped when he saw they didn't understand him "I thank you"

"No problem to it" said Fred.

"Thank him" said George as he pointed his thumb towards Starkiller "He sensed you were in trouble"

"I thank you..."

"Starkiller"

"...Ar'Killer" said Rakharo.

"Why we're they trying to kill you?" asked Fred.

"I belong to Khaleesi Daenerys Targaryen. Khal Jhaqo is rival"

"Oh" said Fred.

"So what do we do with these guys?" asked George as he pointed to the Dothraki warriors on their knees and the woman and children watching.

"Yours now" said Rakharo.

"So...we have an army" said Fred.

"I think I like this" said George.

"We are not keeping them" said Starkiller.

"Aww" said the Twins.

"This Khaleesi of yours can keep them" Starkiller said to Rakharo.

"Khaleesi will be most honored" said Rakharo.

"Um, can you let us talk?" asked Fred.

"I wait" said Rakharo.

Fred and George walked over to Starkiller.

"So what do you think?" asked George.

"We are not keeping them" said Starkiller.

"No" said Fred "I think he means should we meet this Daenerys woman"

"I do" said George.

"Why should we meet her?" asked Starkiller.

"Because we don't know anything about this place" said Fred.

"And she could tell us about this place" said George.

"Understand?" asked the twins in unison.

Starkiller looked at the boys before he walked away over to Rakharo.

"I would like to talk to this Khaleesi of yours" said Galen.

"I grant this request" said Rakharo.

As so, Rakharo led the captured Dothraki warriors to Daenerys as Starkiller rode beside him, the Weasleys flying overhead as they watched the giant bonfire of the dead Dothraki.

.

**So the Secret Apprentice has returned. I always liked him and I couldn't resist putting him in this story. And it will be interesting to see him interact with the Weasley Twins and Daenerys.**

**Although I only mentioned it briefly, the Weasleys have their D.A. coins, something that allows them to communicate with other D.A. members. So that provides a possible way for the Twins to talk to Harry.**

**Anyone wanna take a guess who those three Hobbits were?**

**Keep Reviewing**


End file.
